El Renacer Del Dragón
by sekyriuutei 707
Summary: Con la traición viene el poder Eso es para issei se aplico al pie de la letra que sucederá cuando issei al ser traicionado obtenga el poder para tener su venganza pero realmente lo traicionaron sus amigos a issei
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1: EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO

Issei: CUANDO lo Primero Desperte VI FUE tiene buchou dormida alado mio y tambien me andfrom Asia observando dormian Como Fue bronceado placida se encuentran en ESE Momento que es bucho Despertó junto con Asia

Rías: Buenos Días Issei  
Asia: Buenos Días Issei san

Normal POV

FUE CUANDO this Akeno Aparécio Bajo las sabanas (solo imaginecen la escena de XD Tercera temporada: v)  
Bajas: FUE CUANDO Akeno que en trastes ala habitación de isse  
Akeno: Ara yo me preocupo Solamente por mi kouhai Como buena Senpai Rías concha Buena senpai que ? (DESPUÉS de la pelea del inicio de temporada de la Tercera) ENTONCES bajaron tiene desayunar were ala escuela, etc. Pero Despues de UNOS Días lo que rías, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, cuervo Xenobia no tuvieron Rossweisse que ir al por inflamaundo Asuntos de UNOS que ziserch Pidio en eSE día Issei Como tenia el día libre y no se encontraba que Hacer siempre mentira se decidio ir un Temprano Pero si el sueño sintio en solitario ONU hace poco esta rías, Asi no Akeno que dormian con el no estavan y debes en Koneko también CUANDO IBA con durmió Issei Pero Como  
Esa Noche Todas se habian Ido al Este inflamundo Issei es durmió pero ...  
POV: Dentro del sueño de isse

Issei está en contra va Una especie de lugar Amplio Lleno Pero vegetación de una tenia que Unico camino era por Issei Donde llego Junto Con Todo El Club del Terreno ocultismo Llegaron a ir Donde es podios en Caminando ESE Momento Llego con capucha Hombre de la ONU

Hombre desconocido: Así que el hijo ustedes los del grupo que Gremori pues la verdad me gustaria ustedes señoritas sean MIAs (MIENTRAS que los ojos del sujeto m brillaban con capucha del color amarillo brillante) ¿no si estan dispuestas tiene Abandonar Todo por mi si es asi me acompañen?

En tonces Todas del Club sabía ojos perdieron su brillo then ...

Bajas: pues si pones Lo Así, en tonces si acompaño muy gustosa

Akeno: Ara Nº molestaría me acompañarte

Así b bueno no podria Decir Que No

Xenobia: no me molesta ir contigo Siempre Y Cuando mi hijo un fuerte

Koneko: No. Me molestaría acompañarte (obvio con su tono de siempre habitual)

Cuervo: a mi no me molestaría acompañarlo

Rossweisse: no me incomodaría tenerte Como Compañía  
(Si perder es muy tonto Pero lo siento no tenia nada XD imaginación: v)

Issei: chicas ¿Que es tan Diciendo?

En ESE Momento Una luz blanca Aparécio que sego tiene Issei y el tubo que PONER Una de Sus manos para taparse de luz cegadora tonces ...


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: ENTRE SUEÑOS Y LA REALIDAD**

POV NORMAL:

Issei apareció cerca de su casa cuando llego se escucho el grito de sus padres en ese momento isse corrió cuanto sus piernas le dieron cuando llego issei llego a la parte trasera de su casa vio a su padre que estaba siendo masacrado a golpes isse no sabia que hacer solo salvar a su padre lo único que pudo pensar fue golpeo al demonio que estaba golpeando a su padre

Demonio desconocido: maldito demonios quien te crees que eres para interferir con mi diversión he estúpido demonio de pacotilla

Isse: sola mente soy el demonio de pacotilla que te pateara el trasero en ten distes idiota

(Cabe mencionar que el demonio había dejado al padre de isse desmallado)

Demonio desconocido: ¿cual es tu nombre bastardo?

Isse: Soy hyodoo isse (no se como se escribe su apellido lo siento)y tu maldito como te llamas

Demonio desconocido: Soy yamamoto raito entendistes por que sera la ultima cosa que oirás vivo maldito  
jajajaja

Isse: ja ya quisieras desgraciado tu eres el que va a oír por ultimo va hacer mi nombre sera lo ultimo que vas a oír que es de la persona que te matara maldito

Raito: ja si como no eso ya lo veremos

Pero cuando isse y raito estaban apunto de colisionar se escucho un gran es truendo el cual isse aprovechó para salir de a i con su padre y golpear a raito  
Para evitar que fuera tras ellos pero cuando issei llego hasta donde se había oído el estruendo llego isse lo que vio lo dejó helado al ver a su madre tirada en el piso golpeada porque fue golpeada repetidas veces en todo el cuerpo destrozándole todos sus huesos isse aun no reaccionaba al ver a su madre tirada en el piso golpeada en ese momento aquel demonio fue hasta la madre de isse para seguir golpeándola paro el padre de issei  
padre de isse: DEJA A MI ESPOSA MALDITO DESGRACIADO entonces en ese momento el demonio que iba a seguir golpeando ala madre de isse golpeo en la cara al padre de isse tan rápido que el padre de isse no tenía ni idea de lo que paso ya que el demonio lo mato pero no era de esperar ya que el padre de isse era un humano pero lo cual no le impidió corriendo al demonio llevándolo hasta su muerte lo cual enfureció a isse lo que provocó que sus pupilas se rasgaron un poco pero isse lo que vio desato toda su furia por que el maldito demonio a parte de haber matado a su padre mato a su madre estrellándola fuerte mente contra el suelo lo que hizo un muy pequeño cráter donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su madre de isse y su padre quedo sin cabeza por el golpe de aquel demonio de hace unos segundos atrás y isse empezó a apretar sus manos de furia y sus ojos perdían un poco su brillo y era tanta la fuerza que estaba empleando que empezó a sangrar de la gran fuerza que estaba ejerciendo pero en ese momento una especie de sombra se posiciono en el cuerpo de isse (como cuando gon cuando se transformó) y en un abrir y cerrar isse golpeo al demonio que asé solo segundos había matado a sus padres isse lo había matado de un solo golpe le había arranco la cabeza de un solo golpe entonces isse callo de rodillas mientras lloraba por no haber podido defender a sus padres  
Isse: los siento mamá, papá por mi culpa por ser débil ustedes murieron

!Haaaaaaaaaa! grito mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar pero en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron de un color más oscuro que no le pertenecía en tonces una luz lo cegó y apareció en un terreno rocoso con montañas isse pensó que se parecía al terreno de ossan en ese momento issei sintió unas ondas de magia demoniacas que reconocía ala perfección por que eran las auras demoniacas de Rias, Akeno, Asia,koneko, raven, Xenobia,irina y Rossweisse en ese momento Rias y las demás chicas lo atacaban (cabe mencionar que como siempre Asia no participa en peleas y esta no fue la excepción XD: v )

Rías junto a Akeno combinaron sus ataques de poder de la destrucción con los rayos y koneko ataco a issei con su senjutsu y Xenobia junto con Kiba y Rossweisse también ataco a issei y para rematarlo irina también lo ataco con su poder de luz issei como estaba aun en shock por la muertes de sus padres que apenas le dio tiempo de esquivarlo pero el poder era tan grande que a un hací salio lastimado por solo la onda de choque que se produjo al tocar con tierra issei salio volando unos cuantos metros pero sin más que solo unos ras gullos producto de la explosión de los ataques del club del ocultismo issei se estaba parando cuando sintió unos golpes en su cuerpo gracias a koneko con su senjutsu de nekomatan provocó un gran daño a issei por lo cual fue elevado por los aires por la fuerza que fue golpeado lo cual no desaprovechó rías y akeno las cuales le lanzaron sus poderes los cuales acertaron con el cuerpo de issei el cual salió volando hacia unas rocas que estaban cuando issei se estrello se golpeo contra las rocas escupiendo sangre mientras que las rocas donde se estrello issei se destrozaron a después de impactar contra las rocas todas las del club atacaron a issei hiriéndolo muy grabe mente hasta el punto de que dar casi semi muerto en ese momento apareció el demonio que se avía llevado alas del club

Demon desconocido: vaya vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí si es ni más ni menos que el sekiryuutei actual el MÁS DÉBIL DE TODOS LOS SEKIRYUUTEI JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJJAJAJA

Isse: y eso que importa ya nada importa ya no tengo a nadie que me importa [mis padres fueron asesinados por ser débil y bucho y las demás también me abandonaron] ya nada tiene sentido[con un tono más apagado y sin emociones] nada en absoluto nada

en ese momento los ojos de isse se pusieron de color negro y apareció una aura de color negro lo rodeo y su aura aumento de golpe su visión se volvió de color carmesí su cordura y lo que lo hacia ser el se fue el sl carajo yano era más el isse que era hace solo unos segundos

Demon desconocido: q qu que paso con ese cambio tan grande pero qu-

Pero antes que terminara de de decir una palabra más isse se abalanzó sobre el demonio desconocido arrancándole unos de sus brazos con sus manos que ahora tenia garras mientras le daba una patada en la cara sacándolo disparado por los aires hasta unas rocas donde frenaron su paso por los aires mientras las chicas del club del ocultismo solo miraban con desprecio a isse por a ver vencido a si de fácil al hombre que amaban pero isse se les abalanzo para matarlas pero se transportaron ala mansión GREMORI donde se en con traban los maous y los del grupo de sonia el grupo de rias muy agitadas (cabe mencionar que Kiba estuvo fuera por se fue a entrenar según en el sueño de isse)  
cuando rias les explico a sonia y su grupo junto con los maos se que da ron sorprendidos por lo anterior contado

En el lugar donde se encontraban isse y aquel demonio desconocido se veía como avía dos personas una parada y la otra sin moverse pero la que no se movía tenia sostenida por el cuello mientras tenia una sonrisa sicópata en su cara mientras la otra sombra abajo de estas dos sombras un charco de sangre bajo estas dos sombras mientras que las sombra que estaba sosteniendo ala otra sombra en tonces la dejo caer en su propia sangre en una voz siniestra dijo  
Isse: club del ocultismo van a caer jajajajajajajaj mientras se va caminando aparece un portal de color rojo y negro

En la Mancion Gremori

después de lo anterior mente contado todos aun seguían en shock por lo anterior mente contado apareció como si unas garras color negro el cual apareció isse completa mente cambiado con los ojos negros y las pupilas con una aura que puso nerviosos a todos nadie reacciono a tiempo en ese momento se abalanzó contra las del club del ocultismo  
"¡Haaaaaaaaaa!"

En eso isse se despierta todo sudoroso Gritando

Isse: ¡haaaaa! Que demonios fue ese sueño p p por por que mis padres murieron y por que bucho y las demás me atacaron ha no se que fue ese sueño y siento que no quisiera comprobarlo bueno solo fue  
solo fue un sueño solamente fue eso  
Isse se levanto para darse una muy buena ducha lo que no vio fue que sus ojos estaban de un color un poco oscuro de sus ojos color café claro estaban de color café oscuro sus pupilas se rasgaron leve mente rasgadas se metió ala ducha para bañarse con agua fría salio de su baño bajo y preparar su desayuno se preparo para ir ala escuela de camino ala escuela isse vio por un momento una visión color roja pero solo duro unos segundos pero para isse fueron como horas pero paso y isse le resto importancia pero su cabello de su fleco se de un color un poco más oscuro que su color natural castallo

Llegando ala escuela  
Se encontró con asia, xenobi y irina isse se sentó y como siempre fue un día común y corriente o bueno casi lo era sino porque isse por primera vez se peleo pero nadie sabe la razón del porque lo único que se sabe es que el otro tipo provoco a isse lo saco de quicio hasta que se arempintio de haber provocando a isse por que isse parecía otro

(Por siento le pondré el nombre de leorio )

La pelea de isse vs leorio  
Isse: leorio sempai ya deja me de molestar y de insultar alos miembros de mi club

Leorio: no me jodas como que dejarte de molestar que no vez que es genial stupido jajajajajaja  
Isse: leorio sempai en serio ya deja lo ahora antes que te muela a golpes (los ojos de isse cambiaron de color a uno café oscuro) leorio se abalanzó sobre isse con la intención de golpear a isse pero para los ojos de isse iba en cámara lenta y pudo esquivarlo fácil mente en eso isse lo golpeo en la cara y en el estomago lo cual iso que se doblara de dolor golpeándolo con su rodilla izquierda en la cara haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz poco a poco una multitud de estudiantes de todos los grados se concentró al rededor de isse y leorio  
cuando rias y las del club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil se que darón asombrados por que isse estaba destrozando a leorio el cual no podían creer que el isse tan tranquilo y amable estuviera haciendo eso pero los que más los impresiono fue que isse tenia una sonrisa sicópata cuando golpeaba a leorio y tanto como rias y el club del ocultismo y también el consejo estudiantil se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que veían isse el que todos conocían el que era amable y pervertido estaba masacrado a leorio a puñetazos leorio ya había dejado de poner resistencia ya solamente se dejaba ser golpeado por isse hasta que se escucho un CRACK que indicaba que uno de sus huesos isse le había roto un hueso pero isse ni sede tuvo por eso sino que su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande hasta que sanjin interrumpió la pelea se parando a penas a isse de leorio el cual se estaba quejando por su hombro roto por isse sanjin le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo reaccionar cuando isse por fin reacciono pudo ver que rias y las demás del club del ocultismo y las del consejo estudiantil con cara de sorpresa por lo anterior mente visto después de eso isse tuvo que ir ala enfermería para poder  
y amable estuviera haciendo eso pero los que más los impresiono fue que isse tenia una sonrisa sicópata cuando golpeaba a leorio y tanto como rias y el club del ocultismo y también el consejo estudiantil se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que veían isse el que todos conocían el que era amable y pervertido estaba masacrado a leorio a puñetazos leorio ya había dejado de poner resistencia ya solamente se dejaba ser golpeado por isse hasta que se escucho un CRACK que indicaba que uno de sus huesos isse le había roto un hueso pero isse ni sede tuvo por eso sino que su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande hasta que sanjin interrumpió la pelea se parando a penas a isse de leorio el cual se estaba quejando por su hombro roto por isse sanjin le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo reaccionar cuando isse por fin reacciono pudo ver que rias y las demás del club del ocultismo y las del consejo estudiantil con cara de sorpresa por lo anterior mente visto después de eso isse tuvo que ir ala enfermería para poder heridas de la pelea que e isse estaba con el labio roto y uno que otro golpe y rasguño pero nada más aparte de eso después de la pelea de isse y una suspensión para isse nada más sucedió tiempo después en el club del ocultismo rias le pregunto el por que se había peleado con leorio en tonces isse procedió a explicar la razón

Isse: bucho vera es que leorio sempai me había estado provocando y las estaba insultarla y diciendo que todas ustedes chicas eran una fáciles que se entregaban al primero que se les cruzaran en su camino a parte insulto a mis padres se burlo de mi y mis amigos todos los días has hoy que me canse de ser siempre el que se queda callado y nunca dice nada pero me canse ya no soy el isse que no decía nada ni se defendía de los bravucones pero ahora si me defenderé y podre acabar con ellos

Pov normal  
Eso lo dijo mientras que una sonrisa un poco sicópata y el brillo de sus ojos se perdió muy sutil mente y sus pupilas se rasgaron muy poco rias y los demás del club vieron  
del club vieron con asombro a isse ya que isse no era de ese tipo de persona que anda por ahí buscando pelea si que se podría decir que isse era pacifico a acepción de cuando pelea por rias y las demás nunca se había involucrado en ninguna pelea o riña pero los que los sorprendió fue que isse tenia esa sonrisa sicópata y el brillo de sus ojos se había ido muy sutil mente aparte de que sus ojos que están un poco rasgado que solo rias, akeno, asia y raven se dieron cuenta de sus ojos koneko percibió el cambio del aura de isse gracias a su senjutsu y rias le dijo a isse que no se pusiera así que ha ella no le gustaba verlo así que desde hace un tiempo atrás isse se comportaba de manera completa mente diferente de como usual mente era desde que habían regresado todo el club del ocultismo de los asuntos que tuvieron en el inflamundo hace una semana cuando regresaron desde que regresaron todas las del club del ocultismo isse no las a dejado entrar a su habitación pero debes en cuando se oían golpes fuertes en las paredes parecía que fueran a derrumbarse en cualquier momento en tonces un día en el que isse dejo su cuarto abierto (cabe mencionar q isse ya no dejaba su cuarto abierto) pero ese día este isse había dejado abierta su habitación cuando salio a dar un paseo en eso todas las chicas habían aprovechado para ir ala habitación de isse por que  
isse no las había dejado pasar lo cual a todas las llenaba de curiosidad así que aprovecharon la oportunidad para pasar ala habitación de isse pero cuando entraron se llevaron una muy gran sorpresa ya que toda la habitación de isse estaba echa un desastre la cama de isse parecía como si un animal la hubiera rasgado y de igual manera las paredes estaban rasgadas y con unos cuantos hoyos en la paret como si la hubieran golpeado y su escritorio estaba todo hecho pedazos entonces Rias y las demás del club del ocultismo se preguntaron el por que de los daños en la habitación de isse


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: EL DESPERTAR DEL DRAGON**

mientras tanto en un parque un poco alegado se en contraba este Issei sentado en un juegos de metal viendo hacia el cielo mientras recondaba su sueño que habia tenido hace un parde dias donde atacaba a los del club del ocultismo mientras issei se en contraba pensando sobre a quel sueño que tubo no se dio cuenta que atras de el aparecio una persona encapuchada que fue directa a issei con la intencion de matarlo pero se detubo antes de tansiquiera hacercarse a issei ya que este issei de inprobisto se agarrara la cabeza con sus dos manos ya que depronto un gran dolor de cabeza tanto era el dolos que se callo donde estaba sentado callendo al suelo de golpe retorciendose del dolor que estaba sintiendo y sin notarlo su presensia aumento haciendo se cada vez más atemorisante en tonces la persona encapuchada estaba temblando del miedo que estaba sintiendo gracias ala atemorisanta aura de issei mientras que issei estaba dejando de retroserce y de gritar de dolor cuando paro issei intento pararse pero no logro pararse solo callo de rodillas mientras su aura dejo de creser pero era demaciada atemorisante su aura que abarcaba una grandistancia ala redonda que ponia con muncho miedo alas personas al rededor y para la persona encapuchada no podia ni mover un solo musculo el encapuchado y issei empezó a expulsar una especie de vapor color rojo claro que salia de todo su cuerpo mientras su sed iba en a aumento tanta era su sed de sangre tan grande que podía tumbar a cualquiera y el encapuchado estaba temblando del miedo a que solo movimiento era suficiente para atraer su ataque y que muriera issei en peso a presionar el suelo al punto que estaba haciendo un pequeño crater y de un momento a otro issei grito y con los pasos de los segundos se convirtió en un rugido de un dragón en tonces issei de golpe dejo de expulsar su sed de sangre el vapor tambien dejo de salir y callo al suelo inconsciente en tonces el escapuchado escapo dejando a un inconsciente issei

En la casa de issei dentro de su habitación

dentro de la habitacion estaban rías y las de más aun es taban desconcertadas de lo que estaban viendo y preguntandose que fue lo que paso en la habitacion de issei y todas acordaron preguntarle a issei cuando llegara a casa que es lo que habia pasado en su habitación y del porque estaba en ese estado su habitacion como si un animal salvaje hubiera entrado a su habitación y hubiera destrozado toda su habitación asi que rías y las demás decidieron esperar a issei y preguntarle que habia pasado en su habitacion rías y las demás estaban esperando por la llegada de issei y pasaron las horas y issei no llegaba aun cuando eren las 6 de la mañana y issei se había salido alas 1:00 de la tarde y no habia llegado aun a su casa y rías y las demás estaban preocupadas por que issei no habia llegado a su casa en tonces rías y las demás se quedaron dormidas despues de una media hora issei llego muy cansado y agotado cuando crudo la puerta vio alas chicas dormidas y fue por una cobija y las tapo y se fue a su cuarto al llegar se aventó a su cama y se quedo dormido casi al instante de tocar su cama despues de pasar media hora rías y las demás habian despertado y como vieron la chamara de issei fueron ásu habitación cuando llegaron ala habitación la puerta estaba abierta asi que decidieron entrar vieron a issei dormido cuando dieron un paso al frente issei se levantó de la cama rías y las demás pensaron que habian despertado a issei pero cuando se fijaron bien issei no tenia la misma mirada de siempre sino que sus pupilas estaban rasgadas sin un poco de brillo en sus ojos rías y las demás empezaron a retroceder por que sintieron peligro aparte que issei empezó a caminar asia ellas cuando estaban rías y las demás en la puerta issei les empezó a gruñir y seles abento asia ellas con intenciones de atacar las pero xenobia actúa rápido y saco a todas de allí junto con koneko y cerraron la puerta a tiempo y reforsandola con magia para detener a issei en su cuarto casi cuando salieron se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y despues de unos segundos no se escucharon nada pero cuando estaban por quitar la magia de la puerta y abrir la puerta es cucharon grandes y fuertes golpes en toda la habitacion pararon los golpes despues de 1 hora rías y las demás fueron a ver a la habitacion de issei como ya no escucharon más ruido asi que decidieron entrar a ver que le habia pasado con issei cuando entraron ala habración de issei lo vieron tirado en el piso con sus cosas rotas y otras echas pedazos con rasguños en toda las peredes y techo la puerta rasgada y con las paredes sangre que pertenecía a issei de lo fuertes golpes que daba en toda su habitación que se oían en toda su casa cuando vieron que issei estaba tirado y lastimado todas lo curaron después de 1 hora y media issei recobro el sentido cuando todas fueron a hablar con el fue tan repentino que issei no pudo huir que era lo que estaba planeando hacer asi que no tubo otra alternativa que contarles su sueño al final de contarles todas comprendieron el porque cuanto podia estar solo lo hacia todas las chicas le dijeron que eso nunca iba a suceder asi que lo olvidara haci paso una semana desde que issei habia hablado con ellas y habia vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre habia sido luego de 3 semanas ziserch habia convocado a los grupos gremory y stree hacer un especie de simulador de su peor pesadilla que era un invento de azazel y de ajuka para ver sus niveles de poder presentados en la peor situación posible y medir sus poderes en ese tipo de situación y nada mejor que su peor pesadilla para hacerlos mejorar sus habilidades asi pasaron todos de los dos grupos por medio de unos numeros ha si pasaron uno por uno hasta que fue el turno de issei para pasar azazel de dijo a issei que era su turno cuando fue vio salir a sanjin echo polvo y sanjin le deseo suerte a issei luego de unos cuantos segundos issei estaba en frente de una puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando pasar a issei aun cuarto en negro una luz salio dejándolo flasado recupero su vista después de unos segundos cuando los abrió lo que se encontro fue la escena que vio de sus padres muerto pero a diferencia pero adiferencia de como era a quella vez estavez estaba encadenado cuando quiso usar su poder no pudo y en tonces intento con el poder de graig pero tampoco pudo ya que las cadenas estaban drenando su poder y el de draig mientras un hombre encapuchado estaba golpeando a sus padres a un muertos issei en peso a sentir como la furia lo dominada y solo quería ver a quel tipo muerto y destrozado pidiendo cremencia y que le perdonara la vida  
[arriba donde estaban todos ya que era como una especie de domo donde se encontraba issei tenia como una zona de donde se veia todo el campo en forma de domo es cual tenía cristal el cual era de color negro dentro del domo pero donde estaba la zona para ver era transparente donde senpodia ver todo] todos los que estaban presenciando la pesadilla de issei estaban sorprendidos ya que todos pensaron en algo tonto ya que se trataba de issei pero ninguno se esperaba que issei tuviera tal pesadilla

DENTRO DEL DOMO  
(Aquí empieza la canción de arriba) issei estaba aun ciendo dominado por toda su furia issei olvido por completo donde estaba y que era solo una prueba pero para issei que fue dominado por su furia y instintos asesino por parte de su parte dragón rompió las cadenas despues de estar un par de segundos de intentar romper las cadenas cuando se libero fue demasiado tarde por que sus padres habian sido asesinados cuando issei vio a sus padres muertos fue directo a darle un golpe en el estomago en la cara y asi siguió hasta quitarle la vida [todos estaban impresionados como issei habia matado al sujeto encapuchado y de la manera que habia acabado con el]issei fue donde estaban los cuerpos de sus padres los vio tirados en tonces issei callo de rodillas mientras un aura de color negro rodeaba a issei y su aura se hacia mucho más fuerte fue que cambio el escenario a un lugar montañoso mientras issei se encontraba a un de rodillas un relámpago callo donde estaba issei el cual apenas fue capas de esquivar [todos estaban sorprendídos del poder que tenia issei y de su pesadilla que fue que lo llevo tan legos] puso atención de donde provino el ataque y se sorprendió al encontrarse con akeno que no estaba sola sino que estaba con todo el club del ocultismo los cuales lo atacaron fue tanto que issei no pudo más y entro en una especie de espacio negro como cuando estaba dentro de la Boost gear

EN EL ESPACIO NEGRO:  
issei estaba en el espacio negro  
ISSEI: por que bucho y los chicos del club me atacaron si yo siempre lo e dado todo por ellos incluso resusite como un dragón y ello me pagan asi endo esto

?:QUI ERES PODER CHICO

ISSEI: q quien eres donde estas?

?:ESTOY AQUÍ HYODO ISSEI dijo mientras que aparecía una aura de color negro con ojos rojos y miraban fijamente a issei

ISSEI:*que pasa por que no tengo miedo de esta presencia que extraño pero porque me dijo que si queria poder *si quiero poder «contesto con confianza y determinación »

?:BIEN DICHO HYODO ISSEI SOLA MENTE QUE HAY UNA SOLA COSA QUE TE TENGO QUE DECIR SOLO SOPORTA ESTA ENORME CANTIDAD DE PODER SI NO ERES CAPAS DE RESISTIRLO TE CON SU MIRA EL PODER A UN HACÍ ESTAS DISPUESTO A QUERER ES TE PODER

ISSEI:e..es..es está bien acepto el riesgo «al mismo tiempo que una especie de aura de color negra en volvía a issei»

DE VUELTA AL DOMO

Issei:desperté en un pequeño cráter lleno de heridas en todo el cuerpo cuando quise moverme no pude y ví que había unas especies de aros que eran de energía que estaban impidiendo me moverme del piso cuando quise moverme un rayo me callo electrocutado me y por supuesto que no tenia que ser un adivino para saber de quien era este relámpago era obvio que era de Akeno-san después de un par de segundos todos los del club del ocultismo llegaron kiba,xenovia y Rossweisse atacaron a issei kiba y xenovia con sus espadas Durandal y Gram (Demon Swords) y Rossweisse con magia de ataque nórdica haciéndome volar por los aires pero liberar dome me las arreglo para aterrizar a salvó cuando me pongo de pie veo a todas las chicas del club abrasando a un tipo un poco más grande que yo con el pelo verde y ojos verde oscuro cuando esta apunto de decir algo bucho beso a aquel tipo lo cual me lleno de rabia por que no lo apartaba «mientras apretaba sus puños» y no solo beso a bucho si no que también a akeno-san y ya no pude contenerme más y me importaba un bledo todo solo lo quería golpear y no me importo que me había atacado pero cuando estaba por golpearlo bucho me golpeo con una esfera de la destrucción y akeno-san un rayo mandando me unos cuantos metro hacia atrás y entonces

RÍAS: que le pensabas hacer a yaze -sama

AKENO:ara ara novas a tocar a yaze-sama {mientras se reía un poco sádica mente}

ISSEI:p pe pero ha ha ya veo con que es hací he «mientras que la aura de color negra se ponía alrededor de issei y sus pupilas se medio rasgaron je je siempre lo supe que algún día me iban a traicionar

POV NORMAL

todos los del club del ocultismo estaban quietos donde estaban bueno realmente e estaban temblando por la sed de sangre y sus ojos de issei que solo expresaban rabia y tristeza en menos de un segundo issei había matado a raven,asia y a rossweisse y herido a koneko,kiba y akeno cuando issei se preparaba para otro ataque rías golpeo con su poder de la destrucción y levantando una cortina de humo y cambio el escenario aun tipo bosque rías,akeno,koneko,irina,xenobia,kiba y yaze pensaron que podían esconderse de issei dentro del bosque pero se equivocado hicieron justo lo opuesto fueron hacia la boca del lobo (o mejor dicho dragón LOL: v) issei era como un dragón no tardo tanto en matar a casi dos los del club que quedaban con vida los últimos en morir fue koneko, rías y kiba pero kiba murió a manos de issei por proteger a rías y a koneko fue desgarrado y koneko le rompió su cuello y por ultimo rías intento atacar a issei pero fueron inútiles todos sus intentos ya que al final también murió issei cuando lo término de matarlos tomo aire y soltó un grito que años segundos era un rugido de dragón y sus pupilas estaban rasgadas por completo  
su poder que tenia desapareció como si nunca hubiera pasado nada cuando su poder se esfumó callo al suelo pero solo duro en el durante unos segundos y empezaron a crecer sus colmillos solo un copo practica mente nada sus pupilas se pusieron de color rojo entonces en peso a atacar a todo lados pero sus golpes eran inusual mentes fuertes era iguales a cuando esta en BALANCE BREAKER pero no lo tenia puesto y aun hací era increíble mente fuerte estaba apunto de golpear el cristal donde estaban todos viendo issei habría roto el cristal reforzado con magia de no haber sido por sirzechs que durmió a issei con una magia para dormir cuando vieron que issei estaba durmiendo lo trasladaron a un hospital para dar sus heridas

UNA HORA DESPUÉS  
todos estaban con un poco de miedo por la mirada y la frialdad de como había issei matado la los clones del simulador nadie quiso tocar el tema hací que solo quedo como una experiencia un tanto escalofriante


	4. no cap

Lo siento por no subir rápido los caps

Es que estoy en un bloqueo mental

PERO NO PROBLEM QUE HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE POR SUBIR LOS CAPS LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE BUENO HASTA EL CUARTO CAP PAZ

 _bueno y subiré el cuarto capitulo en una hora o hasta el día de mañana_ **se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3**


	5. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4: LA VERDAD DE TODO

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

[seres de alto nivel]

(pensamientos )-pensamientos

{para describir el entorno}-entorno

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

issei estaba despertando apenas del encantamiento de sirzechs para dormir

Issei: ¿en donde estoy? lo último que recuerdo fue a los del club atacarme pero haha en serio que paso he are {lo que vio fue que esta vendado y tenia su brazo izquierdo con un yeso) pero cuando fue que me lastime tanto además de que me siento más fuerte que antes pero que

Rias: ya despertartés issei

Issei: a bucho hai apenas desperté pero no logro recordar como fue que quede tan herido me lo puede decir por favor bucho

Rias:eso te lo contare cuando salgas de aquí bien {mientras se le podía ver nerviosa}

Issei:está bien bucho {mientras la veía irse y se preguntaba el por que estaba hací rías} ha pero bueno lo que tengo que hacer es descansar cierto draig tal vez sepa lo que me paso {mientras se concentraba y cerraba sus ojos}

DENTRO DE LA BOOST GEAR

Issei: draig estas aquí o estas durmiendo???

{pero nadie contesto unos segundos)

Draig:aibon que pasa

Issei:oye draig tu sabes que me pasó cuando entre a aquella prueba y como termine en este estado

Draig:bueno terminaste así después de despertar un gran poder que no era el mio y tal vez por qué fue una gran carga para ti que dejaste que aquel poder tomara el control y por eso no recuerdas nada aibon

Issei:ya veo bueno gratcier(es gracias lol) draig

Draig:a seguro aibon cuán quieras yo estoy para{lo dice mientras se sonroja} (tengo que decirle a MY aibon que soy una chica)-pensaba draid

Issei:jajja si confió en ti draig {lo dice mientras sonríe}

Draig:s.si aibon b.b.bu.bueno adiós

Issei:a adiós draig

{mientras que issei aun adentro de la boost gear en aquel espacio blanco en había una parte en negro}-en la boost gear

Issei: are que sera eso {issei se acerco a ver que era esa parte negra}

POV NORMAL

cuando issei estaba por tocar aquella parte en negro todo el entorno de la boost gear se volvió completa mente negro mientras se podía sentir un aura muy fuerte y agresiva «aquella aura era de color negro pero al rededor de esa aura la rodeaba el color morado»

Issei: q.qu. que increíble poder

???:AUN NO ES TIEMPO HYOUDOU ISSEI

{después de decir eso aquella aura expulso a issei de la boost gear}

Issei:na na nani que diablos fue eso y como me saco de la boost gear

Asia: issei-san ¿esta bien?

Issei: si apenas asia pero asia puedo

preguntarte algo

Asia: si issei-san

Issei:ettoo asia tu sabes que me paso durante la prueba de aquel domo

Asia: lo siento pero yo no recuerdo solo recuerdo que vi algo espeluznante pero no logró recordar lo clara mente lo siento issei-san por no ser de ayuda{mientras se nota triste}

Issei: esta bien asia {lo dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de asia}

Asia:gege {se ríe mientras issei le acaricia la cabeza}

Issei:bueno asia puede bajar primero que tengo que ponerme mi uniforme

Asia:hai issei-san

Issei:gracias asia dile a bucho que en un momento bajo por favor

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Issei:buenos días bucho,akeno-san,koneko-chan, Xenobia,irina,rossweisse,raven y asia

Chicas:buenos días issei/kun/sempai/kun/san/sama/san

POV ISSEI

hoy como siempre después de desayunar fuimos ala escuela como siempre y termine con moretones y golpes todo por espiar al club de kendo mientras se cambiaban después de que las clases terminaran se supone que tendría que ir al club de ocultismo pero tenia que hacer otras cosas así que fui después pero cuando entre en contre a bucho y alas demás estaban alrededor de un tipo con el cabello de color azul con los ojos de color amarillo y estaba besando a bucho en mi cara y los celos me comían vivo pero lo peor fue que el maldito después de besar a bucho beso a akeno-san y koneko-chan estaba sentada en el regaso de aquel ti pegó

FIN POV ISSEI

Issei:DEJA A BUCHO Y ALAS CHICAS AHORA MALDITO {mi entras se ha cercaba para golpear lo}

Rias:como te atreves a dirigirte a así a hans he {mientras lo ve con enojo}

Akeno:ara ara oye rias que te parece si hacemos a hans-kun parte de los gremory y sacamos a hyoudou {mientras se ríe un poco sádica mente}

Rias:tienes razón akeno vamos kiba xenobia ataquen lo

Issei:he {pero fue tarde ya que kiba y xenobia lo habían atacado dejándolo

tirado del dolor}p.p..po...r por que

Rias:koneko,rossweisse,raven ataquen lo

Issei:haaaaaa!!!!{koneko-chan,rossweisse y raven me atacaron golpeándome}

POV NORMAL

rias se puso en frente de un issei golpeado y lleno de herida y un pequeño charco de sangre de bajo de el rias puso su mano hacia delante mientras ponía poder en ella haciendo que se aparecieran ocho luzes del cuerpo de issei haciendo que las ocho evil pice que tenia issei salieran provocando un dolor enorme y el ritual de extracción de las evil pice después de un tiempo dejaron a issei en un charco de sangre de issei lo dejaron medio muerto

FIN POV

Hans: que lastima dragóncitó solo resultante ser un maldito débillucho jajjajajaja

Issei: b..arg..!!!!BASTARDO¡¡¡¡¡ {mientras que los ojos de issei empezaron a rasgarse y sus sed de sangre era increíble}

Hans:q..q..q.que es esto {mientras lo veía con asombro}

Issei:haa {issei callo desmallado por el estado de sus heridas}

Hans: jajaja bueno es hora de irme de aquí adiós dragóncitó se que nos veremos muy pronto {despareciendo en un circulo mágico}

Rias: ha que estábamos haciendo

afuera del club

Akeno:ara ara no lo recuerdo

Rias:akeno y kiba quiero que...{pero siente húmedas sus manos y las ve}

he?? sangre {cuando dirige su mirada al suelo ve a issei en un charco de sangre} ¡¡¡¡¡ISSEI!!!!!! asia rápido cura a issei

Ravel: asia ven cúralo rápido

Asia: issei-san ya voy espera

Koneko: no puede ser sempai morirá no quiero eso

Después de que hacia curara a issei este siguió inconsciente unos segundos pero cuando issei abrió los ojos y vio a kiba este lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo lejos haciendo que chocara con un árbol

Issei: ALEJATE MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Rias :issei que es lo que te pasa

Akeno: issei kun tranquilizante

Ravel: issei sama calma te

Asia: issei -san porque atacaste a kiba-san

Koneko: sempai por que

xenobia/irina: ¿he?

Issei se pone de pie y mira a todas las chicas del club de ocultismo dejándolas en shock ya que issei tenía una mirada vacía sin brillo en los ojos solo odio y dolor entonces issei empezó a correr hacia el bosque

Rias:espera issei

pero antes de tan siquiera ir tras issei apareció un circulo mágico del cual apareció que rias reconoció al instante

Rias: onii-sama

Entonces del circulo mágico apareció sirzechs con una cara mortificada junto a greyfia que tenia la misma expresión en su cara entonces este comenzó a caminar hacia rias y la abofeteo cosa que sorprendió a todos

Rias: onii-sama porque me golpeas

Sirzechs:y aun tienes el descaro de preguntar

Rias: pero de que hablas onii-sama

Sirzechs:busca en tu bolsa de tu falda {lo dijo con un tono entre enojado y decepción}

Rias:he mi bolsa {busca en su bolsa y en cuentra las ocho piezas de peón que le pertenecientes a issei pero lo que la impresionó fue que la piezas tenían sangre de issei } pero que he echo issei mientras tenia una expresión de horror de lo que había hecho

Sirzechs:pero no solo fuiste tu sino también todo tu grupo que conspiraron contra issei lastimándolo hasta casi medio matarlo

Akeno: pero yo no recuerdo nada{llorando}

Ravel : igual yo no puedo recordarlo

Koneko: sempai perdón no puedo recordarlo

Kiba: issei-kun que eh hecho con mi mejor amigo

Xenovia : pero que he hemos hecho

Irina: no puedo creer lo que hicimos

Sirzechs: tal parece que no recuerdan nada verdad

Rias: no podemos recordar nada

Sirzechs:tu!! el alfil que esta escondido atrás de aquel árbol por que no nos dices que paso aquí

todos vieron que gasper salia de un árbol

Rias:gasper por que no habías salido hasta ahora

Gasper: p..p..p...porque medio miedo ver como estaban tratando a issei-sempai por eso no salí

Rias; gasper nos podrias decir que paso aqui { mientras esta por tocar el hombro a gasper}

Gasper: s..s..s..se los voy a decir p..p..p...pero por favor no me toques por favor

entonces todos prestaron atención a lo que

Gasper les contó todo acerca de hans y de cómo él les hechizo para que todas se enamoraran de el y de cómo todas ayudaron a lastimar y casi matar a issei

Rias: n...no no puede ser

Xenovia : maldito hans lo voy a matar

Irina: sufrirá la ira de los cielos

Koneko: maldito

Kiba: primero tenemos que encontrar a issei si nos disculpa maou-sama

Sirzechs: por su puesto encuentren lo y que sea rápido issei sin sus piezas es vulnerable y rias quiero hablar a detalle sobre esto después

Rias: ok onii-sama

Sirzechs: ahora encuentren lo

Todos: Hi!

MIENTRAS EN EL BOSQUE

Issei había parado a descansar en un tronco que encontró

Ddraig: oye socio estas bien{lo pregunta en un tono de preocupación}

Issei: draig pensé que ya no estabas conmigo que te habías ido junto con las piezas

Draig: de ninguna manera no me iré de tu lado hasta el día de tu muerte{mientras se sonroja draig después de decírselo a issei}

Issei: gracias socio te lo agradezco mucho{lo dice con un tono de alegría pero el cual no duro mucho}

Ddraig: no tienes porque , pero no puede creer lo que esos "amigos" tuyos te hicieron{lo dice con un tono de enojo}

Issei: lose pero ahora todo está claro para mi

Ddraig: de que hablas socio{con un tono de confusión}

Issei: desde un principio se me hizo rara la forma en que todos me trataban a pesar de ser un pervertido sin talento la única razón del que yo mejorara era por rias {con tono decaído}

Issei entonces comenzó a llorar pero no eran lágrimas comunes por alguna razón issei estaba llorando sangre

Ddraig: tranquilizante y explica te socio no te estoy entendiendo{con un tono de confusión }

Issei: si así es ellos nunca me quisieron y mucho menos rias me amo solo era una farsa para que yo siguiera mejorando ugh...ahhh duele

Las heridas de issei seguían causando un gran dolor

Draig: socio ten más cuidado ahora que no posees las evil pizes en ti eres más vulnerable{con tono de preocupación y suave con una voz un poco menos masculina de la de que siempre usa}

Issei: draig sabes lo que significa eso ...

Ddraig: socio me estas escuchando ¡!

Issei: ellos solo me veían co...COMO UNA HERRAMIENTA SOLO ESO SOLO ERA UNA HERRAMIENTA PARA ELLOS SI ES ESO NUNCA ME QUISIERON{mientras sus colmillos se alargaban y sus ojos perdían toda su brillo }

Issei comenzó a derrumbar arboles a golpes aparentemente avía perdido la cordura entonces la mirada de issei se puso de una manera sádica y con una risa grito :

Issei: TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA AHAHAHA!

Ddraig: a que te refieres socio {con tono de preocupación {espero que mi aibon es te bien lo dice con tono femenino} al menos eso espero}

Issei : Ddraig prepárate para el contraataque y para otra cosa mas

Ddraig : Para que me tengo que preparar ?

Issei: es hora de que muestre EL RENACER DEL DRAGÓN

Lo siento por no actualizar tan rápido es que casi no tenia ideas y esa era la razón por la cual no e actualizado la historia

BUENO SOLO QUE RIA DECIRLES ESO Y QUE EMPEZARÉ A SUBIR MÁS HISTORIAS PASEN Y LEAN SI QUIERE BUENO ERA TODO PAZ


	6. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5:(gomen no se me ocurrió un titulo para el cap)

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

[seres de alto nivel]

(pensamientos )-pensamientos

{para describir el entorno}-entorno

Issei: es hora de que muestre el RENACER DEL DRAGÓN

Draig : socio sabes que para lo que sea estoy aquí para ti {mientras se sonroja después de decirlo}

Issei : si lose socio y no me sigas llamando socio tan solo dime issei si

Ddraig: e..ee..está bien i..ii..issei

Issei: hablamos después draig parece que alguien me sigue{que pasa con draig el no suele ser tan tímido}

Ddraig: sálvate de esta issei

Issei: osu !

Issei comenzó a correr y entonces llego a una carretera y sin parar siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un parque(es el parque donde reynare lo mata en el episodio 1 del la 1ra temporada) y entonces decidió sentarse un una de las bancas del parque ya que la corrida lo había cansado mucho

Issei: waou pero que corrida creo que rompí mi propio récord

decidió acostarse mientras pero al hacerlo el no sintió el metal en su cabeza si que sintió una sensación

Issei: hizamakura(almohada de piernas)

Chica: ahhh

Entonces issei se cayo de la banca por que se sorprendió de oír un grito de una mujer y levanto la mirada miro a una hermosa mujer de su misma edad al parecer de un cabello Castallo,ojos color ruby,color de piel igual a issei y que vestía chaqueta roja y camisa negra con pantalones blancos

Issei: perdón por eso no era mi intención (aunque se sintió muy bien)perdona me

Chica: no perdón por asustarte de esa manera {sonrojada}

Issei:perdón por asustarte pero te puedo preguntar algo

Chica: si que pasa{sonrojada aun}

Issei: estás enferma o porque tienes la cara roja

Chica: ah mi cara esta roja? Qué vergüenza pero es por ah...

Entonces la chica señala el pecho de issei el cual no tenia camisa cortesía del ritual de rias entonces el castallo se sonrojo un poco y dio un grito muy femenino

Issei: KYA!(jajajaja issei todo un hombre )

Chica: creo que era al revés yo tenía que a ver gritado

Issei : ahh lo siento me llamo hyoudo issei como te llamas

Yui: mi nombre es yagami yui pero tu puedes llamarme yui

Issei : está bien yui pero que estabas haciendo en el parque

Yui: ah nada es solo que me siento muy deprimida y no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir

Issei pudo notar la tristeza que yui estaba sintiendo y de alguna manera el podía comprenderla

Issei: se que suena un poco atrevido dado que nos acabamos de conocer pero quisieras ir a mi casa

Yui: ahh ehh no lo se nunca eh ido a casa de un chico antes

Issei: no te preocupes no es nada del otro mundo

Yui: pero issei kun ..

Issei: quitale el kun dime sola mente issei

yui:bueno e..entonces issei

Issei:si jeje

Yui:eto issei tengo algo que decirte

Issei:¿¿que pasa

Yui: la verdad es que yo soy un demonio

Entonces yui saca unas alas de demonio de la espalda pero la que esta mas sorprendida es yui ya que no mira ninguna reacción en issei y este le contesta

Issei: waou genial yo también lo soy {mostrando sus alas pero estas eran alas de dragón}

Yui: que alivio pero y tus padre no dirán nada de mi

Issei: no te preocupes salieron de viaje así que tengo la casa para mí solo {aun que esos bastardos del club viven ahí}

después de una larga caminata por fin llegaron ala residencia hyoudou

Issei:bien llegamos pasa {mientras le hace señales para que entre}

Yui:bien

Issei:vamos no seas tímida

Yui:per

issei no la deja terminar por que le toma la mano para hacerla pasar

Yui:waou es muy amplia

Issei:jeje si un poco

pero en ese instante issei siente una presencia y le pide a yui que suba y esta le contesta

Yui: quieres que suba por esa enorme presencia que viene hacia acá verdad

Issei: como lo sup...

Yui: recuerdas que yo también soy demonio verdad así que puedo sentirlo es más poderosa que yo pero te daré apoyo

Issei: no es lo que piensas(en serio no es lo que piensas yui)-lo piensa mientras ve a yui

entonces de la puerta de la casa se habrá yui se pone en pose de pelea pero no hace nada dado que conoce a rias gremory y se queda pasmada. Cuando todos los del club miran a issei frente a las escaleras lo empiezan a interrogar

Rias: ISSEI! Donde habías ido tienes que escucharnos

Akeno: issei kun tenemos que decirte algo muy importante

Xenovia: es acerca del maldito de hans el...

Issei: CALLENSE ¡!

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a issei callando los, entonces kiba quiso ir a hablar con su amigo pero issei lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared

Issei: tengan en cuenta que si volví no fue por que los haya perdonado entienden únicamente volví por que por el momento no puedo ir a ningún otro lugar

Rias: pero tienes que escucharnos issei

Akeno: es verdad issei kun esc...

Issei: NO VOY A ESCUCHAR NADA YA ME CANSE DE SER SIEMPRE EL QUE ESCUCHA Y SE QUEDA CALLADO DESDE HOY NO ME VUELVAN A HABLAR ¿ENTENDIDO ?

Todos es traban sorprendidos por la actitud de issei pero mas sorprendidos estaban por ver a yui al lado de issei sin decir apsoluta mente nada

Issei: si ya les quedo claro me voy a mi cuarto y no quiero que me molesten, vámonos yui

Yui: está bien issei

Rias, akeno, xenovia, koneko, asia,kiba : que !(ella lo llamo por su nombre)pensaron mientras los veían irse por las escaleras hacia su habitación

EN EL CUARTO DE ISSEI

Issei: perdón por eso yui

Yui:mm no te preocupes pero no me espere eso sabias issei

Issei: esperar que yui

Yui: pues obvia mente de que tu ama fuera rias gremory eso quiere decir que tu eres el Oppai-Dragon verdad

Issei: ese nombre me da un poco de vergüenza y aparte

Yui: que pasa issei ?

Issei : ella no es mi ama yui

Yui: ohh está bien pero oh{mirando el reloj que tenia issei en la pared alado de su computadora} ya es tarde tengo que irme

Issei: enserio a donde?

Yui: al parque donde me encontraste ahí vivo yo

Issei quedo en shock al escuchar que yui vivía en ese parque así que el castallo no pudo evitar preguntarle una pregunta (nooo sino lo dices no medoy cuenta eso piensa no pero ñe)

Issei: yui por que no te quedas a vivir aquí

Yui: pero eso sería muy descortés ya que nosotros acabamos de conocer

Issei: no hay problema hay cuartos libres hací que no hay problema

Yui: pero issei es muy repentino

Issei: no te preocupes por eso si{mientras le da una sonrisa}

Yui:b..b..bueno esta bien me que daré a vivir aquí

Issei:yeeei {mientras le regala una sonrisa que la hace sonroja}

Issei:bueno te mostrare tu cuarto {mientras la lleva a su cuarto que esta a dos habitaciones de la de el} bueno yui esta es tu habitación

Yui:gracias issei

Issei:si de nada yui bueno te dejo para que duermas buenas noches {se ha cerca y le da un beso en la frente} adiós

Yui:hai buenas noches issei {toda roja por el beso que de dio issei}

pero antes de irse lo detiene para darle un beso en el cachete y cerrar su puerta después de eso issei se quedo unos segundos en frente de la puerta de yui después se fue a su habitación

DENTRO DE LA BOOSTS GEAR

Drig:ja quien se cre que es para darle un beso a mi aibon no AMI ISSEI mejor dicho ya que es MIO solo Mio {con tono de celosa} no importa de todas maneras issei es mio y de nadie más

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

Draig:bien hoy le diré por fin a issei que soy una chica bien espero que me acepte {lo dice con un gesto de preocupación}

Mientras tanto issei junto con yui se dirigían ala escuela un poco temprano y se dirigieron ala sala de consejo estudiantil

En la sala del consejo estudiantil

Sanjin: yo (hací dicen hola y lo utilizaré) hyoudou como has estado que se te ofrece tan temprano si no has echo ningún acto pervertido

Issei:yo sanjin bien jajaja si pero estoy aquí por otro asunto que tengo que hablar con kaicho

Sanjin:espera hyoudou quiere hablar con kaicho waou ok eso es nuevo jajaja { lo dice tanto con tono y expresión de sorpresa}

Issei:oye vamos ni es para tanto sanji bueno te dejo

Issei:hola kaicho

Sona:are hyoudou-kun que pasa {volteando a ver a issei y ve a yui atrás de issei}

Issei:eto kaicho lo que pasa es que quisiera inscribir a...

Sona:eto hyoudou-kun por que estas un poco sonrojado {lo dice mientras se le queda viendo con expresión que le indicaba que le dijera que había pasado}

Issei:aa e..e..eso.. eto {mientras se sonroja y ve a yui pero lo que sona no se esperaba era que yui también se sonrojaría}

Sona:haa soltando un suspiro hyoudou-kun me podrías decir que paso

Issei:bueno lo que paso fue que...

FLAS BACK

Issei:haaa que sueño ()tengo bueno tengo que ir a bañarme y ir ala escuela junto con yui para que la inscriban

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Yui:eto issei {entra pero no ve a issei hasta que escuchara el como se habré la puerta del baño personal de issei y se sonroja a ver a issei desnudo}

Issei:q..q..que haces aquí yui {y se da cuenta apenas que estaba desnudo} (issei siempre es tan rápido para darse cuenta que la situación en la que estaba )

se tapa como puede y saca a una muy sonrojada

FIN FLAS BACK

Issei:y bueno eso paso y ha cerca del favor que les quiero pedir es que si puede inscribir a yui por favor kaicho

Sona:muy bien comprendo entonces quiere inscribirse bien ¿¿en que año??

Issei:en segundo año por favor en mi classe por favor

Sona:bien entiendo en pesaras el próximo lunes

Issei:gracias kaicho {hace una reverencia y se va junto a yui}

El LUNES (wooo la magia de la lectura jajaaka ok ñop)

Issei:kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaasa (y sigo dicendo que issei todo un hombre )(se que se escribe diciendo pero suena más graciosos así por si más adelante uso palabras raras pues ya sabéis paz)

KYAAAAAAA

Se oyó el (suped mega grito masculino de issei gomen es que no pude resistirme ok juro controlarme un poco) grito que levanto a todos en la casa aparentemente el grito venia del cuarto de issei así que todas las chicas salieron disparadas hacia el cuarto de issei abrieron la puerta y lo que vieron las dejo en shock issei había gritado por que yui lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte y sin pantalón solo con una playera de issei lo cual hizo sonrojar a issei

Rias: que está pasando aquí ?

Akeno: arara yui chan eso es trampa ufufu

Asia: issei san que cruel si me lo hubieras preguntado

Xenovia: yui acaba de llegar y ya hace esto que atrevida

Koneko: sempai es mío{apretando los puños}aléjate de el

entonces issei al percatarse de que las chicas del club estaban allí cambio su mirada a una fría y sin brillo y completamente llena de odio hacia ellos

Issei: solo lo diré una vez no ME MOLEN

Rias: pero issei es que escuchamos un grito y pues...

Issei: nada de eso no me molesten lárguense{disimulando para que no sepan que fue el quien grito así)

Akeno: issei-kun tienes que escucharnos

Koneko: si sempai tienes que oír la razón de nuestro comportamiento

Asia: issei-san existe una muy buena razón

Xenovia: si issei ese bastardo de hans

Entonces cuando issei escucho el nombre de hans el empezó a temblar de rabia y a emanar un aura de sed de sangre y soledad esto hizo que las chicas temblaran de miedo por ver el cambio en la personalidad de issei incluso yui estaba asustada el castaño al darse cuenta de que estaba asustando a yui se calmo y solo dijo

Issei: perdón yui y a ustedes solo váyanse por favor no necesito ninguna explicación{lo dijo con un tono calmado pero aun se percibía el odio hacia ellos}

Todas: es..esta bien

Asia: issei-san el desayuno está listo

Issei solo le contesto con la cabeza y miro a yui lo que hizo que yun comenzara a temblar de miedo pero issei la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo para calmarla

Yui: i..i..issei que e..est..estas haciendo(sonrojada)

Issei: hice esto para que te calmaras pero tienes que escucharme primero

Yui: está bien issei , dime

Issei le conto acerca del por qué el se había enojado tanto con todos los del club y del porque emano esa aura cuando escucho el nombre de hans le conto acerca de todo el dolor que sintió por el ritual pero que le dolió aun mas lo que los chicos le hicieron entonces yun comenzó a llorar y abrazo a issei

Yui: no tenía idea pobrecito issei todo lo que tuviste que pasar por culpa de esos malditos{mientras lo abrasa pero se puede ver su enojo en la cara}

Issei: si lose

Yui: no te preocupes me hare cargo

Issei: eh.. de que hablas yui{lo pregunta dudoso de lo que queria hacer yui}

Yui: voy a matarlos a cada uno de ellos

Yui entonces empezó a emanar un aura asesina y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo pero fue detenida por issei que le tomo de la mano y la jalo

Issei: no necesitas hacer eso

Yui: pero.. pero lo que ellos hicieron es imp...

Issei: si lo sé es imperdonable pero yo..

Yui: tú que issei ?

Entonces issei con una cara de completo sádico y con los ojos sin brillo y llenos de desolación dice:

Issei: Yo mismo me encargare de ellos

Yui estaba sorprendida por el cambio tan rápido y repentino en la personalidad de issei esta solo contesta con la cabeza

Issei: dejando eso de lado comemos me muero de hambre

Yui: claro igual yo

Issei y yui bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la masa pero todos los chicos del club estaban sentado desayunando yui empezó a emanar un aura asesina muy leve e issei solo tenía los mismos ojos solitarios y fue hacia su asiento para comer. Todos miraron a issei con una cara triste porque este no les dirigía la mirada mucho menos la palabra

Issei: yui puedes sentarte junto ami

Yui: está bien issei {mientras va y se sienta alado de issei}

Los dos se sentaron a comer Un silencio lleno la mesa hasta que los del club terminaron de comer y entonces rias se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hacia la cocina pero tropieza con una de las patas de una silla y cae sobre issei Los pechos de rias estaban en la cara de issei y este muy sonrojado empuja a rias lejos de el pero no se da cuenta que la empuja tocándole los pechos entonces rias gime de una manera muy erotica-ahh entonces issei le dice:

Issei: ahh.. perdón..quiero decir.. etoo..alejate no te me acerques

Rias: perdón fue un accidente {esa reacción !-pensó esta}

Akeno: ara ara rias eso no fue accidente verdad?

Asia: rias one-sama que tramposa

Xenovia: bucho eso es aprovechar la situación

Issei: no te me vuelvas a acercar vámonos yui

Yui: adónde vamos issei

Issei: adonde sea menos aquí

Yui: está bien

mientras salían de la casa se dirigen aun parque cercano y issei junto con yui van caminando por el parque hasta que sienten una gran presencia dirigirse justa mente donde estaban ellos

Después de un buen tiempo por fin actualizó y la razón de por que no e actualizado es la escuela ya que me quita tiempo bueno por eso me tardare en actualizar el próximo cap bueno paz

Nos leeremos en otro cap paz v:


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6: LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE DRAIG EL DIOS(A) DRAGÓN

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

[seres de alto nivel]

(pensamientos - pensamientos)

{entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc}

issei y yui se ponen en pose de batalla para esperar ala presencia desconocida Cuando la presencia llega issei se da cuenta de que el lo conocía, era hans

Hans:hola soy hans y estoy buscando a yui yagami

Yui:si soy yo para que me necesitas(hans será el bastardo que lastimo a issei -penso esta)

Hans:me fue informado que tenias una fortaleza y fuerza inigualables así que me gustaría confirmar eso

Entonces hans recibe un puñetazo en la cara y lo manda a volar contra un árbol haciendo que este escupa sangre, cuando hans levanto la mirada mira a issei lleno de rabia y odio

Issei: MALDITO! VOY A MATARTE

Hans: ara ara el dragoncito sigue aun vivo {limpiándose la sangre}

Issei: por supuesto ,no puedo morir hasta haberte asesinado con mis propias manos lenta y dolorosamente .. Balance breaker !

Issei activa su armadura y se lanza activando los propulsores de su espalda hacia hans pero este le dice:

Hans: lo siento pero esta vez no estoy a aquí por ti así que...

hans aparece un círculo mágico e issei intenta esquivar pero no pudo y quedo paralizado por el hechizo de hans

Hans: perdón pero no quiero interrupciones

Issei: maldito bastardo suéltame!

Yui: SUELTA A ISSEI MALDITO BASTARDO!

Yui comienza a entrar en un modo que issei nunca había visto aparecen 5 alas de demonio y 5 de ángel y el cabello de yui cambia a color blanco y le aparecen unos guantes plateados en las manos a yui

Yui:telo advierto deja ir a issei o te matare

Hans:y que pasa si digo que no

Yui:pues entonces..

Yui se lanza hacia hans dándole un puñetazo en el estomago después lo golpea nuevamente en la cara lo que causa que hans salga volando entonces yui va por él y lo toma del cuello y lo estrella contra el piso y lo golpea repetidas veces en la cara después yui toma de la camisa a hans y lo lanza hacia el cielo, hans pone sus manos en alto y con un círculo mágico lanza un rayo mágico(parecido al dragón shoot de issei) enorme y este golpea en el pecho a hans lo que deja un enorme oyó en el pecho de hans hans cae al piso y no se mueve

Yui: hump... Debilucho

Issei: wau eres sorprendente {aun paralizado}

Yui: detente harás que me avergüence

Issei: pero de verdad eres... CUIDADO YUI

Una lanza de luz atraviesa el estomago de yui dejándola muy lastimada en el piso

Yui:ma..Maldito ...cough...como sobreviviente a eso ?

Hans:fue muy fácil ya que lo que golpeaste no era yo, era sola mente una ilusión

Yui:no...no puede ser

Hans: pues tendrá que creerlo

Entonces hans camina hacia yui y la empieza a patear y golpear

Hans: para ser honesto esperaba más de ti pero par...

hans no pudo terminar la frase por qué sintió un enorme poder y sed de sangre

Hans: que..que dem..Demonios es eso

hans comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados pero no puedo encontrar el origen del poder

Hans:de.. de donde viene eso

Yui:ISSEI !

Hans:no puede ser ¡!

Cuando hans voltea a ver a issei este está acariciando la cabeza de yui emanando un aura roja como la sangre y una sed de sangre mucho más grande que la primera hans comienza a temblar entonces issei mira a hans y todos los alrededores detrás de hans se destruyen, issei se pone de pie y continua viendo a hans con una mirada asesina y sádica

Hans:n..no..pu..pue...puede s..ser !{tamblando de miedo}

Entonces issei solamente le da una sentencia a hans con una mirada asesina

Issei: VOY A MATARTE !

Hans: no..No pie..Pienses que por ese poder te temo !

Issei se empieza reír de una manera sádica y se agarra el estomago como si algo le causara muchísima risa entonces le dice:

Issei : jajajajaja no temerme jajaja si aun no hago nada y ya estas temblando

Yui: issei no lo hagas el es muy fuerte

Issei: no te preocupes terminaré con esto rápido, entonces te ayudare

Yui: issei...

Isse: bueno que tal si empezamos BASTARDO

Issei desaparece de la vista de hans y yui entonces el castallo aparase detrás de hans cuando este voltea recibe un tremendo puñetazo en la cara lo que causa que salga volando , hans se para y aun está dañado de tremendo golpe ,luego issei con una velocidad divina llega frente a hans y le propina una ronda de golpes en la cara el estomago los brazos piernas pecho, todo el cuerpo de hans está siendo destrozado por los golpes de issei

Yui: issei

Entonces rias y todo el club de ocultismo llegan volando y se quedan impactados a ver a issei haciendo tremenda cosa

Rias: que esta pasando aquí !

Akeno: ese bastardo de hans que esta haciendo aquí

Xenovia: issei asegurate de dejarme un poco {lo dice mientras esta sonriendo}

Irinia: no pensé que issei kun se volviera de esta forma

Koneko: sempai que te hemos hecho

Ravel: un momento quien es la chica que está en el piso

Rias: yui !

Akeno: que fue lo que paso yui chan

Akeno intento tocar a yui para ayudarla a levantarse pero yui le golpeo la mano y con una cara de miedo le dice

Yui: aléjense de mí, simplemente no puedo perdonarlos por todas las cosas horribles que le hicieron a issei

Rias: no quisimos hac...

Yui: no quiero oír la razón y este no es un buen momento de todos modos

Todos estaban viendo como issei tenia a hans tomado por el cuello blandiendo a ascalon y el castallo ponía a ascalon en el cuello de hans, los ojos de issei no tenían luz

Issei: en este momento me vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste

hans: po...por f...favor per...perdóname

Issei: cuando lastimas a alguien tienes que estar preparado para ser igualmente lastimado

Entonces cuando issei estaba a punto de cortar el cuello de hans con ascalon oyó un grito

Asia: ISSEI SAN

El grito de asia hace que issei entre en razón y el brillo vuelve a sus ojos

Issei: EH... que paso?

Hans: UNA ABERTURA

hans atraviesa el estomago de issei con una lanza de luz lo cual destruye por completo la armadura de issei y hace que el castallo salga del modo balance breaker y entonces el castallo cae al suelo y se retuerce de dolor hans se acerca a issei y cuando intenta golpearlo recibe un golpe de koneko

Koneko: alejate de sempai maldito, no dejare que lo toques

Rias,akeno,xenovia,irina,ravel,koneko y yun se ponen en pose de pelea para defender a issei que estaba tirado en el suelo, asía comienza a curar a issei y cuando este abre los ojos mira a todos

Issei: ugh... que están haciendo ustedes

Asia: issei san no te muevas aun no puedes pelear

Rias: que crees que hacemos estamos defendiendo al hombre que amamos

Akeno: asi es issei kun

Koneko: no importa que pase te protegeremos sempai

Ravel: si es por issei sama dare mi vida

Xenovia: si issei , protegeré con mi espada

Irina: gran Michael sama dame el poder para proteger a issei y vencer a este mal

Yui: issei que date tranquilo terminaré esto rápido hací podremos seguir divirtiéndonos

Issei: yui !prométeme que no morirás

Yui: lo prometo !

Rias: yui me temo que no podremos vencerlo solas hací que requiere de tu ayuda

Yui: por cierto rias gremory donde está el chico caballero como se llamaba?

Rias: hablas de kiba

Yui: si ,el en donde esta

Rias: el está muy lastimado por que issei lo golpeo

Yui: issei creo que te has pasado un poco{mirando a issei}y que hay del niño travesti

Rias: gasper ?

Yui: si ese ¿donde está?

Rias: el se encerró en el cuarto del club y no quiere salir

Yui: ya veo...

Rias: que dices entonces nos ayudaras

Yui: parece que no tengo otra opción... esta bien

Rias: está bien, todos listos VAMOS A ELIMINAR A ESTE BASTARDO

Todos{menos yui}; HI !BUCHO !

Hans: jajaja de verdad creen que pueden vencerme

Rias: cállate

Rias lanza una ráfaga de poder a hans muere maldito este la desvía con las manos pero después recibe unos relámpagos de akeno ,koneko lo toma de la camisa y lo lanza contra el piso entonces ravel salta sobre el Te convertiré en cenizas ravel lanza una ráfaga de fuego después xenovia e irina caen desde el cielo encajando sus espadas en el cuerpo de hans

Xenovia: no eres tan fuerte ahora

Hans: JAJAJA ! todos ustedes son unos tontos !

hans aparase detrás de un árbol sin ningún daño y riéndose entonces irina y xenovia voltean a ver el cuerpo al que le encajaron las espadas y este desaparece

Rias:imposible no me digas...

Xenovia: que es esto

Hans: es magia básica solo es una ilusión

Irina: imposible

Koneko: yo sentí que de verdad golpee a hans

Akeno: igual yo !

Hans: eso creyeron pero la verd...

No pudo terminar la frase por que recibió un puñetazo de yui en la cara pero este lo detuvo fácilmente con las manos desnudas

Hans: no creías que me había olvidado de ti verdad

Entonces hans toma a yui por el cuello y la avienta contra rias y las demás,hans aparase un círculo mágico y paraliza{de nuevo} a todas, este empieza a caminar hacia ellas

Issei: MALDITO ALEJATE DE ELLAS !

Hans: no te preocupes no las matare aun las necesito

Issei: PARA QUE OBJETIVO!?

Hand: ya lo veras

hans comienza a golpear a todas las chicas del club sin excluir a yui patadas puñetazos lanzas de luz ,todas están muy lastimadas en el suelo y sangrando

Issei: detente..{Temblando de ira}

Hans: no puedo creer que de verdad pensaron que podrían vencerme JAJA

Issei: DETENTE MALDITO

Hans: cállate no me interrumpas demonio indigno

hans le lanza una lanza de luz a issei este inmóvil sin poder hacer nada se prepara para recibirla y cierra los ojos, después de no sentir nada los abre para ver a asia con la lanza de luz atravesando su estomago

Rias: asia !

Issei: ASIA !

Asia: issei san no te preocup...es...ugh{ asia se desmaya antes de poder terminar de hablar}

Isse: no hables...

Hans: vaya vaya eso no lo espere

Issei: cállate...

Hans: pensé que esa monja solo era una cobarde y que solo era de apoyo

Issei:cállate !

Hans: pero al fin parece que sirvió de algo ¡!

Issei: CALLATE ¡! MALDITO MALDITO! MALDITO

Issei comenzó a emanar el mismo aura asesina y en sus ojos el brillo se había ido eran unos ojos sin vida, hans comenzó a temblar de miedo al instante, entonces en la mano izquierda de issei aparece la joya de draig

Ddraig: Tu el bastardo de allá !

Hans: no.. ..puede ser el dragón gales a hab...

Draig: hiciste que mi socio pasara por todo ese dolor y ahora esto

Izuki: a..aque te ref...refieres

Draig: issei puedes tomar todo mi poder

Entonces issei abre los brazos como si abrasara algo o alguien y empieza recitar un cántico mezclado con las voces de los anteriores portadores del boosted gear

Issei y draig{Mezclado con las voces de los anteriores sekiryuuteis}

YO AQUEL QUE DESPERTARA...

A LOS DOS DRAGONES LEGENDARIOS QUE TOMARON LOS PRINCIPIOS DE LA DOMINACIÓN DE DIOS...

YO ME RÍO DEL INFINITO Y DESPRECIO EL SUEÑO...

YO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL DRAGÓN ROJO DE LA DOMINACION...

Y TE HUNDIRÉ EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL PURGATORIO CARMESI...

JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!

Hans entonces comienza a temblar a un mas y cae

Rias: issei detente!

Koneko: sempai si sigues puedes morir

Akeno: issei kun detente

Xenovia{temblando de miedo}issei por favor no lo hagas

Issei lanza un rugido-OHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG(los rugidos serán hací por que no se escribir rugidos a si que weno}

Y desaparece de la vista de todos, todos empieza a buscar a issei entonces yui señala el cielo y ven a issei volando,hans aun esta inmóvil por la gran sorpresa, entonces issei lanza una especie de rayo de color sangre por la boca y este destruye todo a su paso hasta que llega a hans se detiene, hay un gran humo durante unos segundos pero después de que el humo se dispersara se podía observar la silueta de alguien, ERA HANS

Hans: si..SI ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABA{con una cara de masoquista}

Issei aparase enfrente de hans y le muerde el brazo después se lo arranca y dispersa la sangre por todos lados hans grita de dolor pero igual de satisfacción-AHH..UGH..SI ESTO ERA LO QUE BUSCABA UNN RIVAL DIGNO!-izuki aparece un círculo mágico y intenta paralizar a issei .issei no intenta esquivarlo, el hechizo golpe a a issei pero no parece tener ningún efecto pero que rayos dijo hans issei comienza a rugir de nuevo y destruye todo el parque y algunos alrededores

Rias: chicos necesitamos usar nuestra fuerzas...ugh.. para hacer un escudo

Akeno: si ..ugh.. si no lo hacemos issei kun lo destruirá todo

Rias: llama a onii-sama

Akeno: ok..

Todas las chicas del club incluyendo a yui empezaron a utilizar las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban para crear un escudo

Rias: koneko intenta curar a asia con tu senjutsu

Koneko: si bucho

Issei se detiene por un momento y vuelve a desaparecer y golpea a hans con una de sus manos lo que hace que hans salga volando

Hans: maldito eres más fuerte de lo que pensé

Issei{modo dragón} uuuaghuut !

Hans: acabemos con esto... MUERE

hans aparase una lanza enorme(como el doble de la de kokabiel)y se la lanza issei este simplemente la esquiva pero la lanza se dirige hacia koneko y asia,issei al percatarse de eso se coloca enfrente de ellas como un escudo

Hans:hump... No pensé que aun estuviera cuerdo

Koneko: sempai !

Entonces la máscara de la armadura se abre y muestra la cara de issei el cual estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre y con una voz muy apagada le dice

Issei: TERMINARÉ CON ESTO AHORA MISMO!

Issei vuela a una gran altura y comienza a reunir energía en su pecho entonces la energía se vuelve más densa y visible era color rojo como la sangre

Rias: no me digas que..

Akeno: issei kun !

Issei: MUERE... COLISIÓN DEL LONGINO!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El poder de issei impacta contra hans lo que ocasiona una gran explosión que destruye por completo el parque y el escudo que las chicas habían fabricado, después de unos minutos el humo de la explosión finalmente se disperso, entonces rias junto a todas las chicas del club incluyendo a yui estaban en el piso desconcertadas

Rias:ah.q..que ha pasado?

Akeno: n...no lo sé rias

Konkeko: co...como es que seguimos vivas

Xenovia:no lo se

Irina: talvez... es gracias a Michael sama

Ravel : ISSEI SAMA !

Yui: ISSEI TU...

Cuando todas levantaron la mirada pudieron observar que había un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas, lo que las protegió ,el campo de fuerza fue creado por issei, lo que más desconcertó a todas era que issei estaba de rodillas llorando y cargando el cuerpo de asia

Issei: asia...n...no muer...mueras

Issei cayo al suelo y se desmayo entonces el campo de fuerza se disperso y todas las chicas fueron hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de issei

Rias: issei estas bien ?!

Yui: issei tonto por qué hiciste eso{llorando}

Akeno: issei kun idiota...

Koneko: sempai va a morir?{temblando}

Xenovia: no el no puede morir

Irina : issei kun rezaré por ti

Rias: tenemos que asegurarnos de que asia esta bien...akeno te lo dejo

Akeno: si rias yo me encargo

Akeno comenzó a usar su magia para curar a asia ,poco a poco esta estaba siendo curada, entonces de la nada apareció un círculo mágico era un símbolo conocido y de el salía con un cara de gran sorpresa sirzechs

Sirzechs: pero.. que rayos paso aqui?..Rias contesta

Rias: onii sama issei uso ...la ímpetu imparable(juggernaut drive)y destrozo todo{llorando}

Sirzechs: el solamente la uso y ya !

Akeno{continua curando a asia}: no, izuki forzó a issei kun a utilizarla

Sirzechs: y donde está el ?

Koneko: es verdad donde esta hans

Yui: no lo se..Ese cobarde debió a ver escapado

Xenovia: tal como un cobarde

Irina: cobarde

Sirzechs : dejando de lado a hans como esta issei y asia

Rias: issei está bien pero asia...

Akeno: estará bien solo necesita un poco mas de tratamiento

Rias: esta bien

Sirzechs: rias...nececitare los detalles de esto pero eso será después...lleva a issei y a asia a casa yo me encargare de restaurar el parque

Rias: está bien onii sama y gracias

Sirzechs: si no hay problema

Rias aparece un círculo mágico y se lleva a todos y a issei y a Asia te le transportándolos a casa

Sirzechs: no lo puedo creer...el ya..Supero mi poder

En la residencia hyoudou

Rias:issei no puedes morir {tratando de contener las lágrimas}

Akeno:issei-kun{llorando dice su nombre}

Asia:issei-san no p..p..pu..puede morir{llorando más que akeno}

Koneko:n..n..no sempai{con voz quebradiza}

Xenovia:issei{con tono de tristeza}

Irina:n..no issei-kun{con tono de tristeza}

Ravel:issei-sama{llorando}

Dentro de la Boost Gear

Draig:tengo que ayudar a MI issei para que su vitalidad no caiga y regrese ala normalidad su vitalidad {se pone en pose de pensar luego de que transcurriera unos minutos}CIERTO la magia nórdica le podría ayudar a issei celo diré ahora a esa maldita pelirroja

FUERA DE LA BOOST GEAR


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7:LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE DRAIG EL ¿DIOS(A) DRAGÓN (A)? PARTE 1

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

[seres de alto nivel]

~pensando

{entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc}

~transmisiones o de holograma~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

Draig:tengo que ayudar a MI issei para que su vitalidad no caiga y regrese ala normalidad su vitalidad {se pone en pose de pensar luego de que transcurriera unos minutos}CIERTO la magia nórdica le podría ayudar a issei celo diré ahora a esa maldita pelirroja

FUERA DE LA BOOST GEAR

Draig:oye rias gremory

Rias:hee?? sekiryuutei

Draig:así es rias gremory

Rias:q..qu..que p..pasa sekiryuutei

Draig:rias gremory tal vez ya lo sepan pero la vitalidad de MI ISSEI {recalcando el MI }

rias y las demás tenían la misma pregunta que rodeaban sus cabezas y era de el porque draig había dicho MI ISSEI

Rias:eto me tenía que decir sekiryuutei

Draig:así es rias gremory es sobre la vitalidad de Mi issei

Rias:he?? la vitalidad de issei

Draig:si así es rias gremory

Koneko:de hecho la vitalidad de issei-sempai esta muy baja y esta en peligro de morir { lo dice con un tono de preocupación y de tristeza conteniendo las lágrimas}

Rias:n..n..n..n...o no puede ser mi lindo issei puede morir {lo dice casi llorando y con voz de tristes y de preocupación

Draig:exacta mente por eso es que estoy hablando con ustedes por que un anterior de mis portadores uso magia nordica para ayudar a mejorar su vitalidad y si mal no recuerdo esta a que ya chica que se llamaba rossweisse

cuando lo explica les menciona que es la única forma que recuerda

Rias:si en efecto rossweisse puede usar magia nordica pero el problema es que esta de viaje visitando a su pueblo

Draig:ha-suspira rias gremory solo dile ala chica rossweisse que tiene que ver con issei y va a venir seguro

Rias:bien entonces{un circulo mágico apareció en su oreja de color rojo}

~ Rias:hola rossweisse te quería pedir un favor

Ross:are rias que pasa y de que se trata el favor que me quieres pedir

Rias:eto bueno es que se trata de issei

Ross:heee issei QUE TIENE ESTA BIEN

Rias:he{mientras que tenia una cara de condición}si bueno e lo que pasa es que issei ocupo de nuevo laímpetu imparable(juggernaut drive)

Ross:queeeee la juggernaut drive PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO PARA QUE ISSEI LA OCUPARA NO IMPORTA pero para que era el favor Rias:siii bueno lo que pasa es que lo que pasa es que la vitalidad de issei esta muy baja y con tu magia nordica podemos regresar le su vitalidad a issei

Ross:YA VOY EN SEGUIDA RIAS ~se corta la transición

En el pueblo de rossweisse

(bueno para aclarar voy a abreviar el nombre de rossweisse a ross 0 Ross bien bueno paz)

Ross:ABUELA ME TENGO QUE IR DESPUÉS VENDRÉ A VERTE CHAO

mientras se va corriendo hacia la puerta pero choca con una compañera

???:are ros-chan

Ross:hee? are ikaros

ikaros es una chica un poco más baja que issei con los pechos igual a los de rias con el cabello de color rosa y dos mechó más largo a los lados de sus rostro y las puntas de color negro y con los ojo de color jade con una armadura como la de rossweisse solo que en color plata con toques rojos

Ikaros:adonde vas con tanta prisa ross-chan {mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a para}

Ross:bueno es que issei esta en problemas y necesita mi ayuda

Ikaros:hee? te refieres al oppai dragon {con noto de sorpresa}

Ross:hee si pero ¿¿¿¿por que preguntas????

Ikaros:kya lo sabia ross-chan voy contigo siempre quise conocer al oppai dragon

Ross:ok??? si vamos -con tono confundido

(por cierto si se preguntan el por que antes ponía {con tono neutral} pero me gusto más usar -tono neutral hací que desde ahora usare esto bueno aclarado este punto los dejo leer ya chao _)

Ikaros:bien pero no estabas de visita???-con tono de confusión

Ross:bueno eto si pero me llamaron para ir a ayudar a issei y bueno les dije que iba para aya

Ikaros:bueno pero esta de acuerdo tu abuela

Abuela:sii no te preocupes que se nota que a ros le gusta aquel chico que antes han estado hablado -con tono picaron

Ross:q..q..q..qu..que estas d..d..d...diciendo abu...abuela

Ikaros:jajajaja hay te atrapo ross-chan jajaja

Ross:n.n..no es..es cierto -con cara sonrojada

Ikaros:jjajajajajaja no tienes de que avergonzarte roos-chan pero por cierto roos-chan cuantos años tiene el oppai dragon

Ross:he?? isse tiene 17 años (no me acuerdo de la edad de issei en la historia︶︿︶) pero por que preguntas -con una cara que se notaba un poco enojada ya que suponía hacia donde iba Ikaros

Ikaros:kya es tan joven pero es apuesto (me pregunto como serian nuestros hijos pensó esta lo ultimo)-y lo dijo con una cara de alegría

Ross:si si lo se es súper apuesto {mientras se tapaba la boca después de a verlo dicho)-mientras se sonrojaba

Ikaros:bien ya que la abuela nos dio su consentimiento en marcha {mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta pero es detenida por rossweisse antes de salir}

Ross:si si la abuela nos dio su consentimiento pero no puedes ir con la armadura puesta tienes que cambiarte primero

Ikaros:si si ya voy {mientras aparecía un circulo mágico que desprendió una luz blanca que al quitarse apareció Ikaros con...

con un pantalón de color gris medio ajustado con una playera de color blanca con una chámara (chaqueta,abrigo,etc)de color rojo y unos tenis negros con toque de color morados

Ross:bien creo que yo también me cambiaré {mientras aparecía un circulo mágico que desprendió una luz blanca que al quitarse apareció rossweisse con...

un pantalón de color azul oscuro medio ajustado con una playera de color roja con chámara (chaqueta,abrigo,etc) de color negra con unos tenis de color morado fuerte

Mientras tanto en la residencia hyoudou

Rias:espero que no tarde rossweisse mientras suspira haa

Akeno:no hay problema rias rossweisse-chan vendrá estoy segura de eso

Koneko:si yo también estoy de acuerdo que rossweisse-san vendrá

Asia:hai yo también estoy de acuerdo rias one-sama que rossweisse-san vendrá ya que ella aprecia a issei-san

Ravel:si yo también pienso que rossweisse-san vendrá por que se trata de issei-sama

Xenobia:si yo también estoy de acuerdo

Irina:hai yo también lo pienso

En ese momento aparece un circulo mágico del cual salieron rossweisse y Ikaros

Ross:en donde esta issei rias bucho

Rias:esta en su habitación -sorprendida de que rossweisse llegara tan rapido -lo dice también con un tono de sorpresa

Ross:bien gracias rias bucho

Rias:hai -lo dice con tono tranquilo y de alivio

Ross:ok voy con issei {esta estaba por ir ala habitación de issei pero rias la detiene}

Rias:espera rossweisse tengo algo importante que decirte antes

Después de que rias le contara todo lo que paso al principio rossweisse se enfureció y libero un poco de su aura pero luego más tarde que temprano se calmo y rias pudo seguir contando lo que paso y de que issei libero por segunda vez la juggernaut drive y rossweisse comprendió al instante cual era el problema después de que rias terminara de contar la historia

Ross:bien entiendo la situación pero lo primero sera ayudar a issei bien Ikaros {mientras se dirige a Ikaros}

Ikaros:hee?? a hai vamos ross-chan {mientras la empieza a seguir hacia las escaleras que conducen hacia la habitación de issei

Rias:eto rossweisse quien es ella {dijo mientras se ya la hacia Ikaros}-lo pregunta con un poco dudosa

Ross:he?? a claro lo siento su nombre es ikaros y es también una valkyria

Rias:bien es un gusto ikaros

Ikaros:hai el gusto es mio gremory-san

Rias:solo dime rias por cierto deja me te presentó a mi grupo ella es akeno mi reina {mientras la señalaba} ella es asia mi alfil {igual que con akeno} ella es koneko y es mi torre {señalándola} ella es xenovia mi caballo {señalándola} ella es ravel mi alfil{señalándola} y ella es irina y ella es el AS de michael y el es Kiba mi otro caballo {señalando a Kiba} y el es gasper y es mi otro alfil {también lo señala como a los demás} y mi ultima torre que es roosweisse y mi peón es issei aun que esta en bueno supongo que ya sabes el estado de issei -con tono de preocupación

Ikaros:ya veo bien entiendo la situación

Ross:bien yo tengo que ir a ayudar a issei lo dice ya casi ala mitad de las escaleras

todos tenían una expresión de calma en sus rostros

En la habitación de issei

se encontraba un issei en su cama con una respiración calmada y rossweisse entró a la habitación de issei al entrar cerro la puerta tras de si y fue adonde estaba issei y al sentir su aura sintió que estaba disminuyendo un poco rápido hací que rossweisse se despojo de sus ropas rápida mente para curarlo (como cuando rias curo a issei )

pero...

DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE ISSEI

Issei:he? are donde estoy (espera estoy en mi mente pero entonces si estoy en mi mente en donde se encuentra draig- eso pensamiento)

draig estas aquí oye draig si estas contesta me...

pero nadie le contesto a su llamado y todo lo que podía ver era solo su espacio mental como empezaba a cambiaba de color blanco a color negro y se empezó a ver como se formaba una especie de criaturas con los ojos rojos

Issei:q.. q.. quien eres tu -lo dijo con un tono de desconfianza

???:jajajajaja tranquilizante quieres no pienso hacer nada aun

issei al oir el aun se quedo aun más tenso que antes

Issei:jaja e.. está bien -mientras reía nerviosa mente y di.. dime quien eres..

???:jaja eso ya me lo preguntas tes antes pero no crees que primero tienes que decir tu nombre antes de pedir el de otros

Issei:bueno creó que si jajja bueno yo soy hyoudou issei y tu como te llamas?

???:yo me llamo ...

Issei:he?? no te escuche como te llamas...

pero antes de que aquella criatura le respondiera el espacio de color negro empezó a volver ala normalidad issei estaba confundido con lo que paso y cuando ya había vuelto ala normalidad su espacio mental y apareció draig

Draig:issei en donde estabas estaba intentando comunicarme contigo pero no podía

Issei:he?? pero yo he estado todo el tiempo aquí draig pero solo que todo cambio

Draig:??? todo cambio-preguntó con duda

Issei:pero bueno draig dime por que estoy dentro del boost geart

Draig:issei de verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso

Issei:hee de que me tendría que acord...{pero en ese momento issei callo y puso una cara de recordar lo que paso}..ar

Draig:hee issei estas bien -pregunto con confusión

Issei:hee si estoy bien draig con una sonrisa

Draig:es.. esta.. está bien jeje ..con un sonrojo leve que no se podia ver ya que draig es color rojo

Issei:bueno draig creo que mejor regreso por que sino yui se va a enojar y aparte creo que tengo que responder algunas preguntas a yui jaja

Draig:hmm.. bien adiós aibon ...mientras se volteaba a ver hacia otro lado y lo decía con un tono de celos???

Issei:si bien entonces me voy draig -dijo mientras regresaba ala realidad pero se preguntaba si lo que dijo y actuó draig eran ¿¿celos?? no no puede ser que draig este celoso bueno aparte es hombre ó no pero tengo que admitir que si fuera mujer seria muy lindo de su parte

pero issei no se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta y que draig estaba escuchando todo lo que según issei había pensado pero en realidad lo digo

Draig:i.. iss.. ei.. lo dijo avergonzada??

Issei:mmm.. draig que pasa (mm.. draig esta avergonzado na debe ser solo mi imaginación ó no?? -pensó issei)

Draig:issei solo quiero decirte que lo que pensaste que solo estabas pensando en realidad lo dijiste

Issei:he bueno pero no creo que te afecte demasiado o si draig

Draig:si.. si.. si no me incomoda

Issei:bueno draig me tengo que ir adios

después de que issei se despidiera de draig se fue del interior de la boost gear

Draig:bien hoy le diré a issei toda la verdad (lo dijo con una voz femenina??)

fuera de la boost gear

issei poco a poco va despertando

Issei:he are rossweisse-san que haces aquí después de decir esto mira cómo están y se sorprende po.. por.. por..que es... es.. estad desnuda dijo sonrojado

Ross:bueno pues para ayudarte con tu problema de vitalidad issei si no porque otra razón estaría haciendo esto

Issei:si creo te tienes razón -dijo un poco desubicado eto rossweisse que esta pasando aquí

Ross:claro pero issei por que eres tan frío con los del club del ocultismo dijo/pregunto

Issei:por que ellos me traicionaron y intentaron matar y me cambiaron dijo con voz fría

Ross:pero issei dime una cosa tan siquiera los escuchaste dijo/pregunto

Issei:hee??

Ross:vez issei ni los has escuchado para que ellos te digan lo que paso ese día así que por favor escucha los si issei{dijo usando la técnica mortal de los ojos de cachorro}

Issei:ni.. bien entiendo los escucharé está bien

Ross:gracias dijo mientras se marchaba de lado de issei y se ponía su ropa y estaba apunto de irse hasta que issei por favor no los odies por que ello no te odian y nunca te traicionarían adiós

Issei:bien creo que por lo menos puedo escuchar los

después de que rossweisse saliera de la habitación de issei

ISSEI POV:

haaa -suspire cansado después de todo lo que paso hoy pero tenia razón rossweisse que no les di oportunidad de explicarse de lo que sucedió aquel día

Draig:issei que pasa??

Issei:nada draig sólo pensaba sobre algunas cosas

Draig:issei si te acuerdas cierto que yo estoy dentro tuyo y se que pasa y piensas issei

Issei:hee?? en.. entonces siempre me has estado viendo y sabes de mis pensamientos dijo/con duda

Draig:bu.. bue.. bueno cuando lo pones hací suena como si te acosara

Issei:jajaja vamos draig no es para tanto

Draig:bueno como sea issei de verdad piensas perdonarlos

Issei:bueno eso depende de lo que me digan bueno adiós draig

Draig:si adiós issei

HORAS DESPUÉS

DENTRO LA BOOST GEAR

Draig:bien ya casi le diré a issei la verdad (dijo con voz de chica???) y no dejare que nadie se acerqué a Mi ISSEI(dijo con una cara de una total yandere)

jeje

Horas después

Issei:haaa -bosteza bueno tengo que dormir ya que mañana tengo que ir ala escuela y ver que tienen que decir rías y los demás haa-suspira cansado

HORAS DESPUÉS:

Issei:bien otro día igual de aburrido que siempre en la escuela pero tal vez lo que me dijo rossweisse-san sea cierto ya que asia, irina y xenobia ví que querían hablar con mijo pero no se atrevían a hablarme aun que pude notar que ellas realmente querían hablar

Horas después:

Rías:ise po.. podemos hablar un momento contigo

Issei:bien que quieren -con tono frió y un poco cortante

Rías:bueno te queríamos decir la verdad sobre lo que paso ese día

cuando rías dijo eso todas ha sintieron

Issei:bien las escucho

y rías y las demás procedieron a contar le a issei lo que paso ese día

Issei:ya veo bien todas podrían dejarme solo tengo muchas cosas en que pensar

Y así todas salieron de la habitación de issei

HORAS DESPUÉS

Rías:bien es hora de irnos y yui creo que mejor también bienes con nosotras ala escuela ya que creo que issei también tenia la idea de inscribirte ala escuela

Yui:bueno creo que tienes razón -dijo con tono un tanto frió

Rías:bien hora de irnos

Todas:hai

Koneko:hee?? Issei-sempai no vendrá con nosotras dijo/pregunto con tono triste

Rías:si bueno creo que si dijo con el mismo tono de koneko

Continuará...

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8:LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE DRAIG EL ¿DIOS(A) DRAGÓN (A)? PARTE 2

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

[seres de alto nivel]

~pensando

{entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc}

~transmisiones o de holograma~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

En el capítulo anterior

Koneko:hee?? Issei-sempai no vendrá con nosotras dijo/pregunto con tono triste

Rías:si bueno creo que si dijo con el mismo tono de koneko

HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ISSEI

Issei:haa -bostezo he? que hora es

dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama para ver la hora pero no pudo ya que algo o más bien algo no lo dejo pararse

Issei:mmm.. pero demon...

???:mmm ha buenos días issei dijo con una sonrisa

Issei:he? si buenos día... no espera quien eres tu y que haces en mi cama -dijo mientras la examinaba se dio cuenta que esta desnuda - y desnuda

???:mmm... vamos issei ni te hagas el que no te gusta

Issei:no se a que te refieres

???:si claro como no entonces dime por que tienes esa cara de pervertido he? - dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

Issei:maldita sea ~pensó issei como se a no me has dicho quien eres pero primero ponte esto dijo {mientras se quitaba la playera y se la pasaba y se ponía otra que agarró de un cajón cercano

???:he? ha claro -dijo con una sonrisa {mientras tomaba la camisa que issei le paso y se la ponía} bueno como te lo digo mmmm... bueno solo te lo diré y ya bien

(Algo hací la vio issei

Issei:ok entonces dímelo ya sin dar tantas vueltas

???:bien yo soy DRAIGEL GALEN DRAGÓN (creo que era así si no es hací digan me lo en los comentarios)

Issei estaba en shock por lo que había dicho aquella chica y por más que intentara creerle le era imposible creerle que de verdad era draig su compañero

Issei pen:que pero como es posible si draig es un hombre y no una chica pero sobre todo es un DRAGÓN como quiere que le crea que es draig haaa okey calmate

Issei:okey entonces me estas diciendo que tu eres draig mi compañero

Draig:si hacies vaya lo tomas tes mejor de lo que pense -dijo con tono de sorpresa

Issei:si claro como si te me fuera a tragar eso de que tu eres draig -dijo tipo ichigo cuando conoció a rukia

Draig:ja acaso crees que miento

Issei:bueno solo digamos que tu historia no suena tan verdadera

Draig:hací entonces por que no intentas comunicarte con la boost gear hee

Issei:bien lo haré para que veas que es mentira lo que dices

Y issei intenta hablar con draig pero nadie le contesta y siguió intentando pero siempre daba los mismos resultados

Draig:je vez te lo dije que yo soy draig

Issei:ha como si me lo fuera a creer pero bueno suponiendo que dices la verdad y que tú eres draig entonces dime una cosa que solo draig sabría

Draig:mmmm... bien hahaha -suspira- que en el parque te asesinó a que ya ángel caído esto como se llamaba así reynare-lo dijo con tono enojado y que se donde guardas tus revistas hentai que las guardas en un cajón con un fondo falso que hiciste para guardar según tu preciada colección no??

Issei estaba con la boca abierta ya que el accidente que tuvo con reynare solo lo sabían los del club cuando el fue asesinado pero sobre todo nadie sabia de su escondite secreto ni siquiera rías y las demás

Issei:que pero no puede ser que tu seas draig

Draig:bien entonces cierra los ojos y concentra te de nuevo

Issei:bien lo intentare {dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en comunicarse con draig}

DENTRO DE LA BOOST GEAR:

Draig:hola issei

Issei:ha draig sabia que no podías ser aquella chica tan linda que esta tratando de hacerme pensar que es tu jajja por un momento le creí ya que tu no aparecía te cuando trate de comunicarme contigo y aparte tú eres hombre

Draig:he lín... li... lin... da.. -dijo sonrojada bueno issei la verdad es que yo soy mu.. muj...er jeje -dijo mientras su voz cambiaba de la de un hombre ala de una mujer

Issei:he??? dr... dra...ig eres tu una mu... mujer

Draig:jajja bueno si pero para que me creas aun más

dijo mientras su cuerpo era iluminado por una luz de color rojo y su cuerpo se empezó a encogerse hasta tomar a paciencia humana que para sorpresa de issei era la misma chica que decía que era draig

solo imaginen la con los ojos de color verde

Issei:que entonces t.. ..tu eres realmente una mujer y encima eres hermosa

Draig:bu.. bue...no creo que si je -dijo sonrojada por que issei le dijo que era hermosa bu.. buen.. bueno creo que mejor hablamos afuera no crees

Issei:si creo que si je

AFUERA DE LA BOOST GEAR:

Issei:bueno tengo que admitir que nunca me lo espere

Draig:si bueno incluso yo estaría sorprendida

Issei:si ya lo creo oye draig puedo preguntarte algo

Draig:mmmm... -dijo con tono tsudere {mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero}

Issei:hee?? dra.. draig a caso dije algo que te molestara

Draig:no me gusta que me digas draig cuando estoy en mi verdadera forma

Issei:ya...ya veo con que es eso está bien entonces tienes dime tienes ya un nombre por que sino tienes si quieres yo puedo darte uno si quieres

Draig:no tengo nombre hací que tu puedes decidir mi nombre jejejeje -dijo con tono yandere linda {con cara de yandere linda}

Issei:hee?? okey ~pero que draig es acaso una yandere~ entonces mmmm que te parece akame

Draig:si ese nombre me gusta -dijo con tono alegre

Issei: que bien que te aya gustado entonces desde ahora seras akame

Akame:si entonces cada vez que este en mi forma original me tienes que llamar akame si issei

Issei:si entonces akame ahora si te puedo preguntar algo

Akeme:si claro pero primero...

Issei:mm???... que pasa???

Akeme:bu..bueno es que yo quisiera decirte de una forma especial dijo/pregunto con tono de pregunta

Issei:bueno entonces como te gustaría llamarme draig

Akame:htmm...

Issei:he?? dije algo malo

Akame:no te voy a contestar sino me dices por mi nombre

Issei:ha claro lo siento pero es que todavía no me acostumbro a decirte por tu nombre perdon

Akame:bien esta bien siempre y cuando desde ahora me llamas por mi nombre

Issei:bien entonces dime akame como me quieres decir

Akame:bien mmmmm... lo tengoMy little dragon que te parece

Issei:eto.. me pare muy lindo pero por que My little dragon ????

Akame:bueno es que ya que eres mitad dragón me pareció muy lindo para ti jeje-dijo con tono alegre

Issei:ya veo pero no crees que es un poco largo que tal si solo me llamas no se My dragón ó little dragón que te parece akame

Akame:mmm... bueno creo que te llamare My dragón esta bien issei

Issei:si pero yo también te llamare de una forma especias mmm???? lo tengo My cut dragón que te parece pero para abreviar te diré cut dragón que te parece akame

Akame:muy lindo cut dragón jeje

Issei:jeje bueno pero solo nos diremos hací cuando estemos solos bien

Akame:buuu bien está bien te haré caso

Pero en ese momento issei recordó que hoy tenia que ir a clases y que tenia que inscribir a yui en la escuela pero se había olvidado por completo de eso y el castaño hizo una cara que claramente decía maldita vida

Akame:he?? My dragón que te placerse jeje

Issei:si me pacerese bien cute dragón

Akame:jeje bien pero tengo algo que te tengo que preguntar isse dijo/pregunto seria

Issei:bien que tienes que preguntar

Akame:bien es ha cerca de que si realmente piensas perdonarlos issei y si realmente puedes soportar y superar todo tu dolor que sufriste

Issei:bueno pues si te soy sincero realmente no tengo idea si podre perdonarlos hací como hací aun cuando ello ya me digierón la verdad

Akame:bueno sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyaré siempre issei pero si alguno de ellos te intenta lastimar o hacer daño me las pagaran ya que tu eres mío jejeje -dijo con un tono un poco sombrío y un tono yandere

Issei:jeje si gracias jeje -dijo un poco inquieto del tono que uso akame y se rio nerviosamente- bueno pero creo que como ya se me hizo tarde mejor voy a entrenar con ossan

Akame:mmmm???? pero My dragón que yo recuerde tu puedes usar un circulo de transportación o si

Issei:jeje si bueno ese era mi anterior yo pero ahora si puedo pero antes tengo que darte ropa por no pienso ir contigo una sexy dragona hací como estas donde hay dragones que te puedan ver bueno deja me ver que ropa te puedo dar a ver..a ver.. a ver ha ten

Después de decir eso le paso unos pantalones azul marino y una playera de color negro de manga larga y unos tenis color negro con blanco

Después de darle la ropa a akame issei hizo que un círculo de transporte apareciera abajo tanto de el como de akame transportando los al territorio de tannin

Tannin:yo issei que te trae por aqui

Issei:bueno pues quería que me entrenaras

Tannin:bien vamos issei te presentare a mis hijos y por cierto issei quien es la joven sita que te acompaña

Dijo mientras caminaban hacia unas montañas grandes y un terreno enorme llegando a una cueva enorme

Tannin: oigan salgan un momento tengo que presentarles a alguien

Después de que dijo eso salieron tres dragones grandes pero no tanto como tannin pero al salir y ver a draig en su forma humana los dragones empezaron a ver a draig de pies a cabeza

Issei:mm...~por que siento que estos dragones idiotas intentan algo con akame pero pobre de ellos si lo intentan

al mismo tiempo que empezaron a intentar impresionar a draig con una danza de atraer pareja lo cual dejo a tannin confundido por lo que estaban haciendo el trio de dragones y al mismo tiempo draig estaba un copo nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que intentaban conquistarla cuando estaba apunto de caer por la esencia que desprendían los dragones que aun que issei también la desprendía la misma esencia pero era tan fuerte como la de ellos hací que intento luchar contra sus instintos pero no pudo y hací fracasando y transformándose en un dragón rojo que no era draig sino un dragón mucho más delgado que lo que era antes dando a entender que era una hembra que fue hacia los dragones y empezó a seguirles la danza cave decir que tannin al ver como la chica que venia con issei se transformo en un dragón se desmayo por la impresión y issei al ver esto fue hasta donde estaban los dragones con su poder hasta donde podía cuando llego hasta los dragones intento hacer reaccionar a draig pero fue en vano y después de intentar eso fue hasta los dragones con todo su poder al máximo para intimidarlos pero para los dragones no representaba ninguna amenaza por lo el trio de dragones macho elevo su poder intimidando un poco a issei y hací empezaron a acercarse a draig la cual estaba en el centro de un circulo que estaba echo por el trio de dragones ahora estaban a tan sólo unos pasos de draig cuando empezaron a ponerse en posición de apareamiento draig en el piso y los tres dragones parecía que estaban poniendo de acuerdo para decidir el orden el cual lo resolvieron muy rápido ta que uno de los tres dragones se empezó a ha cercar a draig la cual al ver esto puso una sonrisa el dragón se puso en cima de draig pero antes de que pasara algo...

Issei al ver que no podía hacer nada para evitar que draig se entregara a esos malditos dragones estúpidos se sintió impotente de no poder nada y la furia junto con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada se empezó a apoderar de el haciendo que esta apretara los dientes fuerte mente y empezando a salir vapor por los lados de la boca de issei y sus ojos se ponían rojos y con la pupila rasgada y sus uñas empezaron a crecer al igual que sus colmillos al igual que paso con sus uñas estos también empezaron a crecer al mismo tiempo que empezaban a crecer sus colmillos issei se puso en cuanto patas como si su instinto de dragón lo estuviera controlando y empezó a salir vapor por todo su cuerpo que al ver a uno de los tres dragones encima de draig la furia se apodero por completo de el haciendo que una gran nube de humo se hiciera justo donde estaba issei del cual al disiparse el humo se podía ver aun dragón rojo justo donde hasta hace unos segundo issei y este dio un enorme rugió llamando la atención de los dragones que al verlo se intimidaron tanto como los tres dragones enfrente de el como todos los dragones tan sólo por el rugido que después de sentir su aura se asustaron aun más y el que estaba encima de draig se quito de encima yendo hacia atrás junto con los otros dos y al mismo tiempo draig salia del trance en el que estaba pero cuando vio a aquel dragón rojo mentiría si dijo era que no la puso nerviosa y alerta por cualquier movimiento que hiciera pero ante de que pudiera hacer algo el dragón rojo se lanzo sobre los tres dragones intentando herirlos pero estos lo lograron esquivar por poco bueno realmente solo dos ya que uní si le dio con sus caras en la cara haciéndole una gran herida en la cara lo cual al ver esto los otro dos dragones se enfurecieron y fueron a atacar al dragón rojo pero este al sentirlos también fue contra ellos mandándolo a uno de ellos hasta unas montañas ya al otro lanzándole una llamarada de fuego y volando hacia el cielo y el otro drago también fue volando empezando hací una pelea aérea donde el ganador fue el dragón rojo donde salio un poco herido que al aterrizar fue interceptado por los dos dragones que estaban en tierra rasguñando lo en el pecho dejándole una herida profunda pero este dio una vuelta poniendo una de sus patas en cada cabeza de los dragones y lanzándoles una llamarada de fuego rojo carmesí y hací ganando y venciendo a los tres dragonessubir su cabeza viendo hacia el cielo y dando un enorme rugido y lanzando una enorme llamarada de fuego rojo carmesí y draig al ver esto estaba buscando a issei con la mirada pero al no verlo en donde lo recordaba que estaba pero al ver las pisadas de un dragón que por el olor era aquel dragón rojo pensó que tal vez aquel dragón se había comido a issei pero cuando esta por atacar el dragón rojo empezó a brillar de color rojo reduciendo su tamaño hasta el de un humano que al quitarse la luz roja se podía ver a issei en el piso justo donde estaba el dragón rojo que draig al ver esto se sorprendió enorme mente al darse cuenta de que issei se había transformado en un dragón la sorprendió bastante pero no le duro mucho la sorpresa al verlo muy herido con muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo pero la más grave era la que tenia en el pecho en forma de tres garras cuando draig vio esto fue de inmediato a ver a issei regresando a su forma humana y tratando las heridas de issei

Horas después

Akame:bien por fin termine

Issei:mmm...que paso

Akame:ha issei -dijo mientras se ha cerca a a el para abrazarlo pero...

Issei:no me toques -dijo con tono frío y indiferente

Akame:que pasa issei por que me dice a eso -dijo con tono triste

Issei:y aun tienes el descaro de preguntar después de todo lo que hiciste -dijo con tono de fastidio

Akame:p...pero si no hice nada issei -dijo con tono triste casi llorando

Issei:ha -suspiro con fastidio sabes draig eres como todas solo se van con el primer tipo que ven que les impresiones y se largar a tener puro maldito sexo no se porque pensé que tu serias diferente del resto de chicas(si alguna chica esta leyendo esto por favor no se ofendan) jaja mejor me largo de aquí yo

Después de decir eso issei salto una gran altura y salieron sus alas de dragón que eran de color rojo sangre y yéndose de allí soltando un rugido que helaria hasta los hueso desapareció de allí dejando a akame sola y llorando a lágrimas vivas

Que les parecesió

Continuará...

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	10. Capitulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9: RECONCILIACIONES

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

[seres de alto nivel]

~pensando

{entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc}

~transmisiones o de holograma~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

En el capítulo anterior

Después de decir eso issei salto una gran altura y salieron sus alas de dragón que eran de color rojo sangre y yéndose de allí soltando un rugido que helaria hasta los hueso desapareció de allí dejando a akame sola y llorando a lágrimas vivas

HORAS DESPUÉS

Se podía ver a issei en una cueva lleno de heridas y cubierto de sangre enfrente de una fogata en donde el castaño solamente estaba viendo fijamente el fuego de la fogata que era la única luz que se podía ver en los ojos de issei ya que estos habían perdido casi todo su brillo y el castaño duro viendo la fogata durante unos segundos más para después acostarse en el piso pero al hacerlo la luz que proyecta el fuego ilumino la cueva revelando una fila de cadáveres de monstruos y afuera de esta misma había muchos más cadáveres si hací se le podía decir ya que todos los cuerpos de los monstruos estaban hechos pedazos parecía como si fuera una completa carnicería

Devuelta con akame

Akame:como pude ser tan idiota tenia que haber resistido más tiempo o mejor aun me hubiera ido cuando esos dragones empezaron a cortejar me ~pensó akame~mmm...

Tannin:ha pero que paso {viendo a su alrededor y ver el terreno destruido y a los tres dragones desmayados y con grandes heridas} p...pero que DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ AQUÍ pregunto/gritando

Para después ver a akame

Tannin:oye tu joven cita tu venias con issei no me puedes decir que paso mmm...espera un momento yo por que me desmaye mmmm...ha ha ha!!!! ya recuerdo tu te transformastes un dragón dime donde esta issei ya que es muy peligroso que el ande solo por aquí en especial si va más hacia aquel bosque

Akame:bien te contare todo...

Después de una explicación de akame hacia tannin que este al enterarse de que draig era en realidad hembra cuando pensó que el y todos que era macho

Tannin:mmm...entiendo ahora el porque issei desprendía olor a dragón en vez de demonio/dragón y también ahora tiene sentido el por que la rechazaste no

Akame:si bueno esa fue la razón pero tannin a que te refería conque issei no tenia que tener cuidado aquí y en especial a aquel bosque

Tannin:bueno resumiendo todo es por que en esta área aparecen monstruos muy fuertes pero sobre todo en aquel bosque solamente habitan monstruos y criaturas extremadamente peligrosas por eso es que si issei esta por aquí hay que encontrarlo ya que es muy peligroso aquí pero si fue hacia ese bosque necesitaremos más ayuda y de paso te tienes que disculpar y tu sabes la razón y no creo que tenga que recordarte lo que pasa no ya que tanto su como albion y los reyes dragón ya hemos lo que pasa cuando un dragón es herido por amor y ese amor se convierte en odio puro más aparte que issei ya sufrió una gran herida pero fuiste tu quien lo mantuvo cuerdo no

Akame:Q...QU... QUE DIJISTE tenemos que encontrar a issei pero necesitamos hacerlo ahora mismo ya que issei fue volando hacia ese bosque y bueno yo solamente fui quien lo mantuvo cuerdo por unos días hasta que llego yui pero bueno

Residencia hyoudou

Yui:mmm...issei esta tardando tal vez este en su cuarto ~pero realmente estar sola aquí ya que el también te aquí es un poco pesado bueno excepto por rossweisse-san y ikaros-san~pensó yui

Cuando fue ala habitación de issei pudo ver que no estaba hací que se introdujo en la habitación de issei y vio en la mesa en donde estaba su computadora una nota que decía

Yui si estas leyendo esto fui a entrenar con ossan al inframundo si quieres venir pon un pico de magia en el circulo mágico que esta pegado del otro lado

Atte issei

Yui:bien issei aya voy

Grrr

Yui:pero primero creo que tengo que comer algo jeje

Y haci yui volvió a bajar pero esta vez se dirigió ala cocina y preparo de comer para cuando regresara issei una sopa con agua natural de limón ella se sirvió un pico de sopa y de agua después de comer y lavar los trastes que ensució esta yui dispuesta a subir las escaleras y ir con issei pero...

Rías:eto yui-san podemos hablar un momento todas nosotras contigo

Yui:bien está bien -dijo con claro fastidio en su voz- y bien de que quieren hablar con migo

Rías:bien lo que pasa es que te queríamos contar la verdad

Después de una charla

Yui:ya veo con que eso ocurrió

Rias:si

Akeno:así es por eso queríamos que lo supieras

Asia:si por que queremos reconcilian ciliar nos con issei-san

Koneko:si así es queremos reconciliarnos con issei-sempai

Ravel:así es queremos reconciliarnos con issei-sama

Yui:bien por lo que me dijeron realmente quieren reconocerse con issei y también puedo ver que no están mintiendo

Todas:si así es queremos reconciliarnos con issei

Yui:bien entonces sigan me ya que yo estaba por ir donde esta issei entrenando con un tal ossan

Rias:que esta entrenando con tannin pero no creo que a issei le cause mucha gracia que nosotras vallamos

Yui:no hay problema yo me encargare de que issei no les haga nada bien vamos

Justo después de decir eso yui saco un pedazo de papel donde tenia un circulo mágico donde los transporto al territorio de tannin

Rias:pero que paso aqui pregunto rias al aire

Tannin:ho pero si es el grupo gremory a que debo el placer de su visita

Rias:lo que pasa es que venimos a ver si podemos hablar con ise

Tannin:mmmm... ise bueno si quieren saber donde esta pregúntenle a aquella chica que esta sentada por aya {dijo mientras señalaba a una chica pelirroja sentada en una roca un poco alegada de donde estaba ellos}

Rias:bien entonces le preguntaremos a aquella chica gracias tannin

Tannin:si de nada

después de que dijeron eso se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la chica pelirroja sentada en una roca

Rias:hola disculpa tu sabes donde esta issei dijo/pregunto

Akame:mmm...vaya pero si es rias gremory y todo su secrio y tambien yui entonces estan buscando a issei

Rias: si así es pero como tu sabes quienes somos ???

Akame:bueno eso es un secreto y encuanto en donde esta issei no se si decírselos pero esta bien supongo que puedo decírselos ya que lo que según me dijo tannin issei se dirija a aquel bosque donde al parecer habitan muchos monstruos muy peligroso y necesitare ayuda para ir a buscar a isse

Rias:bien está bien si no nos quieres decir tu nombre o quien eres y en cuanto en ayudarte a buscar a ise por supuesto que te ayudaremos

Akame:gracias bien mejor partamos ahora antes de que caiga la noche ya que puede ser muy peligroso buscar a isse en aquel bosque de noche ya que los monstruos nos podía atacar

Justo después de haber dicho eso todo el grupo gremory junto con yuui y akame fueron en busca de issei

Tiempo después

Rias:haha espero que podamos encontrar a ise rapido ya que los monstruos que nos han estado atacando desde hace rato

Akame:ya no falta mucho ya que puedo sentir que estamos cerca de isse

Rias:he? como lo sabes dime

Akame:no puedo pero solamente les puedo decir que lo puedo sentir y ya bien sigamos nuestro camino vamos

Todos:bien

Minutos después

Akame:bien llegamos p..per...pero que paso aquí quien hizo todo esto mmm...esta presencia no no puede ser

Asia:que crueldad

Kiba/Xenobia:es esto una completa masacre

Rias:pero quien habría sido tan despiadado para hacer esto

Akeno:yo estoy de acuerdo contigo rias

Gasper junto con ravel estaban en shock y koneko estaba en un mayor shock que todos junto con akame ya que las estas dos percibieron los muy pocos casi inexistentes fragmentos de la esencia de issei en todo el lugar como en los pedazos de carne que alguna vez fueron monstruos y no solamente percibieron su esencia de issei si no también su olor impregnado en todo el lugar y en los pedazos de cuerpos expandidos por todos lados hasta una cueva donde se podían ver más cuerpos despedazados que al pace ser seguían hasta el interior de la cueva pero cuando akame, yui y el grupo gremory estaban por ir a revisar la cueva fueron rodeados por muchos monstruos y por un sujeto de cabello blanco con ojos rojos que dirigía a todos los monstruos

???:ataque los

Y tal y como lo había dicho los monstruos atacaron al grupo gremory junto con yui y akame y hací dio inicio a una gran pelea

En la curva en donde se encontraba issei

Issei:mmm...que pasa por que tanto ruido tal vez son esos estúpidos monstruos que vinieron a atacarme como todos los demás no lo cres asi?? {dijo mientras ponía la cabeza de un monstruo que de esta aún escurría sangre llenando su mano izquierda de sangre} bien mejor salgo a divertirme un poco

Cuando issei salió pudo ver que todo el grupo gremory junto con akame y yui estaban peleando contra muchos monstruos que los superaban en numero y en fuerza haciendo la pelea muy difícil para ellos pero cuando el castaño estaba por ir a "divertirse apareció el chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos el cual estaba peleando contra yui pero se podía observar que aquel peli blanco estaba unica mente jugando con yui ya que este no tenia casi ninguna herida en comparación a yui que si que tenia muchas heridas por todas partes y cuando el castaño vio esto se enojo un poco y justo cuando estaba por ir contra aquel tipo yui se distrajo por ver a issei lo cual el peli blanco no desaprovechó la oportunidad perforando dole el corazón de yui y al ver esto tanto los del grupo gremory junto con akame me pusieron tristes justo ala par de enojados jurando que harían pagar al peli blanco y cuando estaban por atarlo apareció un circulo mágico de donde salio un ejercito pero solamente los puso un poco nerviosos ya que eran mucho más fuertes ahora pero justo cuando estaban por pelear escucharon algo caer lo cual levando un poco de polvo que al irse todo pudieron ver a issei pero este tenia los ojos tapados con su fleco el grupo gremory y akame estaba felices de que issei estuviera a salvo pero issei desapareció auna gran velocidad la cual ni kiba ni xenobia pudieron seguir la velocidad del castaño

issei:preparen se a morir bastardos -dijo con tono frío que heló hasta los huesos

para pasar ala pelea la cual el castaño estaba venciendo ó mejor dicho estaba haciendo una masacre con tantos tenia en frente parecía un completo animal el castaño algunos soldados se intentaron salvar pero estos fueron descuartizados después de tan solamente dar media vuelta y correr entonces los demás soldados que aun quedaban fueron a atacar a issei pero este solamente hizo una sonrisa de forma macabra para después ir contra los soldados los cuales estaban temblando de miedo al ver como el castaño arrancaba la cabeza de los soldados, descuartizado y arrancarles el corazón para que solo pasaran unos segundos para que el castaño matara a todos los soldados cabe decir que tanto el grupo gremory como akame estaban impresionados por lo que hizo el castaño pero asia y gasper estaban en shock más sin embargo koneko era la que tenia una expresión de terror en la cara ya que esta al ser una nekomatan podía percibir con mayor claridad que el resto la energía y esencia del castaño la cual era una muy agresiva con una gran sed de sangre

???:vaya vaya no pensé que te tomaría tan poco tiempo acabar con todos esos soldados pensé que eras una basura

Issei:jajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA -issei se empezó a reír maniática mente-

???:que diablos es tan gracioso basura

Issei:que estoy viendo hablar a alguien que ya esta más que muerto -dijo con un tono frió

???:jajaja intenta lo si puedes basura

dijo aquel peli blanco para después aparecer enfrente del castaño auna gran velocidad mientras ponía energía en su brazo izquierdo el cual «se ilumino de un color blanco con toque negros que formaban una aura que parecía fuego » atacando al castaño pero este lo detuvo con su mano izquierda fácil mente lo cual sorprendió tanto al grupo gremory como a akame y al mismo peli blanco que no podía ni mover su brazo por la fuerza del castaño estaba ejerciendo

DESDE AQUÍ EMPEZARÉ A HACER HACÍ LA HISTORIA

que pasa donde quedo toda esa confianza que tenias hasta hace unos segundo hee?? -dijo el castaño con

jaja no creas por que solamente de tuviste uno de mis golpes me podrás ganas basura -dijo el peli blanco con arrogancia y clara mente enojado

dime una cosa antes de que hagas una estupidez por que mataste a yui -dijo/pregunto el castaño con tono serio

jaJAJAJAJAJAJJA por que esa estúpida estaba en los planes de hans-sama pero tal vez te estés preguntando el por que hans-sama decidió matar a aquella chica si la quería bueno eso es sencillo y es porque hans-sama vio que era una inútil fue por eso que ordeno simplemente dejarla incapaz de pelear pero yo la mate por que se metió en mi camino de matarte jajajanajJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA fue tan genial matarla -dijo el peli blanco mientras se reía como un completo loco

ya veo entonces... MUERE bastardo -dijo en castaño sin ninguna emoción aparte de la sed de sangre lo cual heló hasta los huesos de todos y sintieron un escalofríos que recorrió toda su columna vertebral

para después golpeo en la cara al peli blanco mandándolo hasta una montaña en la cual quedo enterado para que segundo después el castaño fuera contra el peli blanco saltando y llegando hasta donde estaba para justo después se podía ver al peli blanco salir disparado hacia el cielo pero en menos de un segundo apareció el castaño enfrente del peli blanco golpeándolo en la cara haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo


	11. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10:LA OSCURIDAD NACE

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

[seres de alto nivel]

~pensando

{entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc}

~transmisiones o de holograma ~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

issei estaba parándose del cráter pero con esa sonrisa maniática adornando su rostro y al ver a yui se le quito esa sonrisa y fue hasta donde estaba ella que al acercarse hasta donde estaba yui que al llegar el castaño yui le regalo una gran sonrisa

ise no pierdas esa amabilidad tuya por... fa... vor... -dijo para después cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos nunca más...

en el capitulo anterior

en ese momento issei sintió como era dominado por la ira y la oscuridad llenándose de puro odio contra aquel maldito peli blanco y contra el mismo por no ser tan fuerte

todo el grupo gremory esta impactados por que yui había muerto sabían que issei se culparía por eso como lo hizo cuando asia murió la segunda vez

POV ISSEI:

dond... donde... es... toy por que todo es oscuro y frío he?? una luz bien hací podre saber donde diablos me encuentro {issei se dirigió hasta donde estaba la luz pero al llegar vio que era una especie como de ventana y al ver a través de ella vio como estaba yui en sus brazos con una sonrisa y diciéndole que nunca perdiera esa amabilidad que lo caracteriza} para cerrar sus ojos y nunca más abrirlos justo en ese momento sentí que ya nada valía la pena para que empezara a recordar que de nuevo no había podido salvar de nuevo a alguien importante para mi es igual a cuando murió asia en la iglesia cuando reynare la mato y cuando diodora la mato en frente de mis ojos mientras moría en mis brazos justo como yui acaba de morir en mis brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más que observar ha.. ha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHhAhhahaha -grito issei

FIN POV ISSEI

qu.. que pasa con ise-san -dijo/pregunto mientras veía como el castaño no hacia nada

no lose asia pero sera mejor estar atentos a sus movimiento y escapar si tenemos que hacer ya que no queremos lastimar a ise -dijo la pelirroja mientras veía a asia y veía de reojo al castaño

todos estaban viendo hacia el castaño el cual estaba abrazando a yui pero después de unos segundos el castaño dejo a yui en el piso con cuidado para levantarse empezar a caminar unos pasos para después caer de rodillas

HAHAHHHAHAHAHHHAHhahahhaa -grito el castaño mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos

al ver esto el grupo gremory junto con akame estaban viendo al castaño sufrir

hahahaha por que... por... qu.. ee... yui hahha -grito mientras levantaba su cabeza pero su cabello cubría sus ojos y «una aura de color negra lo cubría haciendo que no se viera nada por unos segundos ya que esta era de un negro profundo con toques rojos parecía como si fuera fuego hasta que aparecieron dos círculos que parecías linternas hasta que se escucho un grito o más bien un rugido»

hahhahahahahahhHahhHhahha - se pudo escuchar por todos lados hasta que esa aura «de color negra con toques rojos llego hasta el cielo y una gran presión ejercía en todos pero esta desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido»

cuando se disipó esa aura se podía ver a issei pero este estaba completamente cambiado ya que este ahora tenia el cabello largo (como ichigo antes de entrar en el modo mungetsu) y más oscuro al igual que sus ojos estos también se oscurecieron un poco issei ya tampoco tenia su uniforme de kuho si no más bien un pantalón de color negro junto con unos tenis del mismo color pero con toques blanco en algunas partes y una playera de color verde oscuro y encima de esta una chamarra de color negra larga que le llegaba hasta un poco abajo de las rodillas con algunos toques en rojos en forma de fuego en la parte de abajo como en la parte de las mangas y en el gorro que traía esta también más en el interior de esta era color rojo y llevaba issei dos collares uno era una cadena delgada y el otro era un el de un dragón de color rojo con los ojos verdes

todos al ver esta apariencia de issei estaban en shock y este únicamente volteo hacia donde estaban para después dar un salto para llegar hasta el cielo donde salieron des de sus espada unas alas de dragón de color negro con azul para después desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad la cual apenas pudieron seguir kiba y xenobia estos estaban sorprendido por la velocidad del castaño estuvieron en su lugar hasta que akame les dijo

mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que las criaturas aparezcan y nos ataquen -dijo mientras se acercaba con los demás

días después

se puede ver a un joven castaño con el cabello largo caminando por el bosque de los familiares hasta que llego a una zona rocosa

vaya este lugar me recuerda donde entrene con ossan -dijo el castaño con aires de nostalgia

haci siguió hasta que encontro un grupo de dragones de color azul verdoso los cuales estaban alrededor de algo que al avansar un poco más pudo ver aun dragon de color rojo que estaba siendo golpeado por los otros dragones el castaño estaba por ise cuando escucho un quejido y cuando volteo uno de los dragones azul verdoso tenia una de sus patas en el pecho de aquel dragon pero justo cuando esta por enterar sus garrar en el dragon rojo el castaño

gggrrrrroooooaaaaa -grito/rugió para que los dragones supieran que esta alli

grr-todos los dragones para cuando voltearon a ver al castaño

lo ignoraron pero justo cuando estaban por voltear el castaño hizo que sintieran un poco de su instinto asesino y voltearon a ver al castaño pero al verlo sus ojos del castaño se habían rasgados y habían tomado un color sangre ruby los cuales eran fríos al ver esto se asustaron para que después el castaño rugiera hací los dragones azul verdoso se fueron de allí volando dejando al dragón rojo en el piso todo lleno de heridas

haha -suspiro bien mejor melo llevo de aquí para curar sus heridas ya que lo pueden herir más -dijo el castaño

pero por que estoy salvando a este dragón en serio porque tengo que saber el porque ~penso el castaño viendo al pequeño dragón rojo

para después llevárselo a una cueva cercana de un pequeño río primero se aseguro de que estuviera vacía entonces fue por hojas para hacer una especie de cama para que descansara el dragón rojo el cual estaba muy herido lo dejó para ir a conseguir plantas medicinales las cuales uso para curar al dragón rojo y para que después fuera a cazar algo para comer y agua unos minutos después el castaño regreso con un monstruo de color morado en una mano y en la otra un envase grande cuando llego ala cueva donde había dejado a aquel pequeño dragón vio que estaba intentando ponerse de pie

oye sera mejor que no te es fuerces estas herido -le dijo el castaño al dragón rojo

grr -legruño leve levemente dando a entender que le dijo que si

bien espera mientras enciendo una fogata y pongo a cocinar un poco de carne -dijo el castaño

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

bien parece que ya estás mejor no?? -pegrunto el castaño

grrrr-dijo feliz el pequeño dragón

jeje que bien que ya te encuentras bien -dijo el castaño mientras estaba por poner su mano izquierda en su cabeza

cuando de repente es embestido y tirado en el piso es que siente que algo filoso y enorme estaba en su pecho impidiéndole pararse

pero que... diablos esta pasando aquí -dijo el castaño

GRRRRRRROOOAAAA-rugio un enorme dragon rojo

que un dragon... rojo -dijo el castaño

y justo después de haber dicho eso el dragon rojo estaba por cavar sus garras en el castaño

gg... g. g. ggggrrroaarrr -gruñó el pequeño dragon rojo

GRRR -dijo el dragon rojo

gggrrrrrrooaarr -dijo el pequeño dragon rojo

después de haber dicho eso el dragon rojo quiero su pata de issei dejándolo levantar

etto qu... que acaba de pasar ??? -dijo/pregunto el castaño al aire

grrr -dijo el pequeño dragon rojo

GRRRR -dijo el dragon rojo

para que después el dragon rojo tomara al castaño por su playera entre sus dientes y el pequeño dragon rojo se subió ala cabeza de este

{tiempo después llegaron a un terreno rocoso donde se podía ver aunos dragon de color rojo unos de color más fuerte y otro de uno más claro volando pero en el piso había personas}

aterrizaron en una casa de color madera donde aquel dragon rojo bajo a issei para después este «brillara de color rojo junto con el pequeño dragon rojo» el cual hizo que issei se cubriera de la luz con su mano sus ojos y cuando seso issei pudo ver a un hombre entre unos 40 años de edad y alado de este una chica de unos 15 a 16 años el hombre de ojos verdes vestía un pantalón de color cafe oscuro con una playera de color nagra con unos zapatos a juegoy su cabello rojo

la chica de igual ojos verdes vetia con un pantalón negro ajustado haciendo resaltado su hermosa figura con una playera morada haciendo resaltar sus figura y sus pecho que eran copa D y encima de esta una chamarra color azul oscuro y un collar de una especie de piedra de color verde junto con unos tenis negros con toques blanco

el castaño se quedo pasmado y con una cara de asombro

bien chico primero que nada gracias por cuidar a mi querida princesa a propósito mi nombre es juugo -dijo aquel hombre identificado como juugo

si gracias por cuidarme y ayudarme cuando estaba en problemas ha y mi nombre es yue -dijo la ahora identificada como yue

hee??? a si de nada -dijo el castaño un tanto desubicado por la situación

bien dime chico quien eres y por que ayudaste a mi hija acaso fue para aprovecharte de mi hija -dijo juugo en tono serio

he bueno mi nombre el issei hyoudou issei y en cuanto a que si me queria aprovechar de su hija no se a que se refiere por que hasta apenas me entere de que era una chica muy hermosa -dijo el castaño

cr.. cres que soy hermosa???-pregunto yue con un claro tinte sonrojo

y que gano yo mintiendote solamente dijo lo que pienso y ya -dijo el castaño sorprendiendo tanto a yue como a juugo

es qesoacaso no sabes quienes somos nosotros??? -dijo/pregunto juugo a issei

mmmmm... no no se quienes son pero porque preguntas -dijo/contesto issei

bien te lo dire nosotros somos una raza de dragones que incluso entre los dragones somos muy fuertes ya que nuestra fuerza es mostruosa y por esa misma razón querian llevarce a mi hija para que sirviera como una maquina de hijos y haci poder tener la sangre de los dragon de fuego -dijo juugo a issei

ya.. ya veo haci que esos dragones que te atacaron yue-chan son unos que tequerían llevar -dijo issei

s.. s.. s...s...si hacies po... po.. por... es... o.. gra... cias -dijo yue con un claro color carmesí adornando sus mejillas y tartamudeando

haci que hyoudou issei por haber ayudado a mi hija quiero darte las gracias yo también por haberla ayudado cuando lo nececitaba -dijo juugo agradeciéndole a issei

si no es nada es que no soporto ver ese tipo de ecenas y aun más sabiendo lo que le ivan a hacer dijo issei mientras sus ojos se podía ver como sus ojos empezaron a rasgarse como los ojos de un dragon y al mismo tiempo su aura se empezaba a aumentar

he ch... chico cálmate eso no paso gracias a ti -dijo juugo a issei haciéndolo calmar un poco

vamos issei no es para tanto me salvaste y eso es lo importante -dijo yue a issei { mientras lo abrazaba por el brazo}

bien ya estoy calmado yue -dijo issei mientras que no parecía importarle que yue estuviera aferrada a su brazo mientras lo ponía entre sus pechos y un sonrojo se ponía en sus mejillas

ejem sigo aquí saben -dijo juugo mientras que se podía ver una vena saltada en su frente

vamos papa no seas hací aparte me gusta estar con issei -dijo yue mientras se aferraba más al brazo de issei

vamos no pelea yue -dijo issei

e.. es... también si tu me lo pides -dijo yue a issei de nueva cuenta ignorando a su padre

haha hyoudou -san que es lo que quieres a cambio de a ver ayudado a mi hija te daré todo lo que quieras si esta a mi alcancé -suspiro/dijo juego a issei

mmmmm... bien en ese caso quiero que me entrene -dijo issei sonriendo leve mente

es en serio lo que me estas pidiendo si sabes verdad que si te entrenara morirías no -dijo juugo a issei

no te preocupes yo ya entrene con un dragón más en especifico un ex-rey dragón tal vez sabes quien es su nombre es tannin o como yo le dijo ossan hahahha ossan realmente casi me calcinaba cuando entrena vamos -dijo/suspiro issei

ya veo con qué te entreno tannin bien si sobre viviste a su entrenamiento entonces puede que sobre vivas a mi entrenamiento -dijo juugo a issei

bien cuando empieza el entrenamiento -dijo con entusiasmo issei

mañana alas 6:00 am espero que estés preparado por que desde mañana sabrás lo que es un entrenamiento espartano de verdad ya que si crees que el entrenamiento con tannin fue duro el mios es 3000% más fuerte y duro -dijo juugo a issei con una sonrisa sádica

issei al ver esto solo trago saliva duramente y así empezó su entrenamiento espartanDESPUÉS

MEDIO AÑO DESPUÉS

hace medio año que estoy entrenando con juugo-ossan y en este tiempo e estado pensando en akame y las demás e querido ir a verlas pero no podre verlas hasta que mate a hansh ese maldito malnacido y en este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas como cuando estaban intentando casa a yue con un dragón idiota de otra raza pero llegue yo a interrumpir la boda pero lo gracioso es que entre diciendo lo mismo que dije cuando impedía la boda de rías que la virginidad de yue era mía gane y hací todo empezó de nuevo la historia después de eso yue y yo nos fuimos ha cercando hasta que nos volvíamos muy unidos hasta que justo después de como unos 2 mese mientras entrenaba un día cuando me desperté ...

HACE DOS MESES

mm...qu...que esto por que siento mi cuerpo más pesado ~pensó el castaño

{cuando este abrió sus ojos se encontró con una hermosa chica} de cabello negro con los ojos cerrados respirando lenta y calmada mente usando su pecho como una almohada tapada por su cobija de el

mmm...-dijo/hizo mientras seguía dormida

bueno sera mejor no despertarla bien a entrenar -dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba lentamente para no despertar a la chica

pero esta no quería soltarlo ya que cuando intentaba levantarse la chica lo abrazaba más fuerte después de intentarlo unos minutos más se rindió al final volviéndose a dormir

mmm... haah que bien dormí ha ise que lindo se ve dormido -dijo/suspiro la chica

mm...{abriendo los ojos} ha ya despertaste dime quien eres??? -dijo/pregunto el castaño

fufufu yo me llamo...

continuará

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11:¿quien es esta chica?

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

[seres de alto nivel]

~pensando

{entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc}

~transmisiones o de holograma ~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

mmm... haah que bien dormí ha ise que lindo se ve dormido -dijo/suspiro la chica

mm...{abriendo los ojos} ha ya despertaste dime quien eres??? -dijo/pregunto el castaño

fufufu yo me llamo...

en el capitulo anterior

me llamo yoruka y yo soy algo tuyo - dijo la peli-negra

un gusto en conocerte yoruka pero dime a que te refieres con que eres algo mio ?? -dijo/pregunto el castaño

fufuf ponto lo descubrirás mi lindo ise -dijo la peli-negra {mientras se ponía en sima de issei y lo besaba}

qu... qu... que demonios le pasa hace unos segundos nos conocemos y ya me esta besando pero por que sera que siento este sentimiento tan cálido ~pensó el castaño

fufu que tierno que te allás sonrojado por cierto que lindo beso -dijo la peli-negra a issei

qu..no no es lo que crees es bueno me tomates desprevenido solamente eso -dijo el castaño mientras

bueno como sea ya no me apartaré de tu lado ise -dijo la peli-negra

qu...que acabas de decir!!! -dijo /prácticamente grito el castaño

sera mejor que empieces a entrenar o sino la lagartija super desarrollada roja te ventra a regañar fufu -dijo/riendo la peli-negra

he?? lagartija a quien te refieres?? -dijo/pregunto el castaño

fufu pronto lo verás a quien me refiero -dijo la peli-negra riendo

ISE POR QUÉ NO ESTAS ENTRENANDO GRR - dijo un dragón rojo medio grande al castaño

he?? yue que estas haciendo aqui?? -pregunto el castaño

solo vine a ver como esta...

mm.. yue ... oye yue -dijo el castaño {moviendo su mano derecha en frente de la cara de yue}

ise quien es esta acaso me estas engañado -dijo la peli-negra en tono sombrío

he... heeee??!!!! no.. no se a que te refieres yue -dijo el castaño

si que sabes issei y lo sabes muuuyyyy bien cierto -dijo yue con tono sombrío

fufufu vaya..vaya..te lo había dicho no ise que la súper lagartija desarrollada -dijo la peli-negra

que dijiste de mi maldita -dijo yue

lo que escuchaste lagartija -dijo la peli-negra

pero sabes te recomiendo que no intentes pelear contra mi por que saldrías muy lastimada sabes -dijo la peli-negra

si claro acaso crees que no are nada cuando te burlas de mi y estas coqueteando con mi ise -dijo yue

bueno como quieras pero recuerda que no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar -dijo la peli-negra

y justo después «la peli-negra se cubrió de una aura negra que la rodeo por completo siendo esta que parecía como si fuera fuego y en cuanto a la peli-roja su aura también la empezó a rodear pero esta era de un color anaranjado rojizo mientras que el suelo debajo de ellas dos se empezó a cuartear por la presión que ejercían sus auras» pero cuando estaban por atacarse intervino issei

Ya paren de una maldita vez este tonto asunto que no es hora de estar jugando y ha por cierto gracias por ayudarme a derrotar a estos idiotas mandados por hans -dijo el castaño con claro fastidio en su tono de voz

perdón ise -dijo yue/yoruka al mismo tiempo con claro arrepentimiento en su voz

hahaha bien.. bien bueno no es como que pueda estar enojado o molesto con usted -dijo el castaño

ise por cierto quien es esta -dijo la peli-roja apuntando a la peli-negra

bueno de hecho estaba intentando averiguarlo cuando llegaste yue -dijo el castaño

bueno me presento mi nombre es yoruka por que me gusto una vez que oí ese nombre cuando esta junto a ise y en cuanto a lo que soy o mejor dicho quien soy bueno pues aun que no lo crean yo soy tu poder ise pero no como draig sino un tanto diferente -dijo la peli-negra

qu... que como que eres el "mi"poder de ise?? -pregunto yue/issei al mismo tiempo

fufu bueno eso es por que soy tu poder mmm... como se los dijo bueno soy tu poder de tu "lado oscuro" lo sabes no ise como hace medio año te de jabas por tus instintos no -dijo la peli-negra a issei

he??... co... como sabes eso??? -pregunto el castaño

fácil por que soy tu poder que se alimenta de todos tus deseos de matar, destrucción, ira, enfado, tristeza, confusión etc.. -dijo la peli-negra

vaya conque eres el poder de ise por eso tu aura se me hacia tan familiar -dijo la peli-negra

si exactamente es a eso a lo que me refiero y bueno etto... como decirlo perdón ise {dijo la peli-negra mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpa} por que por mi culpa tu ise hiciste todas esas cosas de destruir tu habitación, pelearte y haber sido muy agresivo y eso se debe a que en ese tiempo yo quería salir para ser libre más sin embargo ahora solo quiero estar contigo -dijo la peli-negra con un leve sonrojo

bueno si te hace sentir mejor te perdono y si quieres estar alado mio por mi no hay problema -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

si ise esta de acuerdo por mi no hay problema pero recuerda solo una cosa yo llegué primero que tu -dijo la peli-roja

oye si recuerdas bien lagartija yo llegué antes que tu incluso llevo muchísimo más tiempo con ise que tu solamente superando me dra... akame en el tiempo que lleva con ise -dijo la peli-negra

he?? akame ise -dijo de forma de ultratumba

etto yo... yo ten.. tengo que ir a entrenas hací que yoruka por que no le dice a quien es akame bueno adiooossss - dijo el castaño {saliendo corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo}

y bien -dijo la peli-roja

y bien que o que -dijo la peli-negra

quien es esa tal akame -dijo la peli -roja

a eso bueno akame como decirlo es la novia o ex novia no se realmente como esta el asunto realmente pero bueno akme es al igual que yo el poder de ise pero a diferencia de mi akame es la sacred gear de ise que lleva por nombre booster gear -dijo la peli-negra como si nada

he... HEEEEEE???!!!!! -dijo/grito la peli-roja

si bueno es es todo lo que se -dijo la peli-negra en tono calmado

vaya nunca me hubiera imaginado que ise fuera el sekiryuutei es mucho que procesar -dijo la peli-roja

EN UN BOSQUE

bueno creó que aquí ya no me alcanzará yue ha -dijo/suspiro el castaño

unos minutos después

he?? este bosque por que siento que ya he estado aquí antes?? -se pregunto el castaño

bueno como sea sera mejor encontrar un lugar para entrenar mm... donde podría ser un buen lugar ha a perfecto justo lo que necesitaba un lugar rocoso y resistente -dijo el castaño

y hací empezó su entrenamiento pero cuando lanzo una llamarada dentro de una cueva que estaba en la montaña más grande...

[GRRRROOOAA] -algo o alguien lanzo un gran rugido

qu...que diablos -dijo el castaño

[QUIEN FUE EN IDIOTA QUE LANZÓ ESA LLAMARADA MM...] {EMPEZÓ A OLFATEAR} ESTE OLOR !!!!!! DRAIG SAL MALDITO DRAGÓN IDIOTA PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE!!!!!! -exclamo un dragón color azul celeste

bien creo que mejor me voy antes de que me vea -dijo/susurró el castaño para el mismo

[HA TE ENCONTRÉ DRAIG PREPARARTE A MORIR] -dijo el dragón azul celeste rugiendo al castaño

(ya saben quien es no _ si aun no lo saben un poco más adelante se sabrá)

maldición -exclamo el castaño

esquivo el castaño una bola de fuego que se aproximaba hacia el

pero que te pasa yo no so... -dijo el castaño

intento decir el castaño que el no era

draig pero el dragón no le hizo caso y hací atacando lo de nuevo pero esta vez con una enorme llamarada que se dirigía hacia el castaño pero este al ver que no tenia opción devoro la gran llamarada para inhalar una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones haciendo expandir su pecho para que a los pocos segundos el castaño expulsara por sus boca una enorme cantidad de fuego de color naranja rojizo el cual fue directamente hacia el dragon azul el cual lo esquivo pero aun hací logro herirlo GRRRRR dijo el dragón azul con claro dolor y enojo dirigido hacia el castaño el cual fue llevado contra unas montañas por el dragón azul el cual había volado a una gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que los te le transportaba aun sitio lleno de montañas donde empezó hací una enorme pelea que duro unas horas donde el castaño estaba por ser completamente derrotado por el dragón azul el cual no parecía en lo más mínimo cansado dando le a entender al castaño que el dragón se estaba conteniendo y que sólo estaba jugando con el lo cual lo lleno de enojo al saber que sólo era un juguete para ese dragón...

maldición -dijo el castaño siendo lanzado a una curva

maldición... MALDICIÓN...MALDICIÓN...MALDICIÓN..MALDICIÓN...MALDICIÓN -grito el castaño {mientras golpeaba el suelo con odio y apretaba los dientes} si solo fuera más fuerte... si ...fu... era... más... fuer... te... si recuerda issei como se siente tener una enorme fuerza como la de un dragón recuerda...recuerda...todo lo que te ha hecho más fuerte que sentimiento te llena de fuerza y de poder -dijo el castaño recordando cuando vio a draig con los hijos de tannin o como cuando vio cuando rías y las demás estaban besándose con otro llenándose de una gran furia para {mientras que sus apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza mientras que sus dientes empezaron a tomar forma de colmillos y a alargarse al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se alargaban también haciendo se como si fueran garras y salía vapor de todo sus cuerpo mientras caía de rodillas en el piso} para después recordar a hans llenándose de odio hacia el para que por ultimo recordara la muerte de yuui para que se llenara de tristeza y de odio, furia hacia el grrrrrrrrr... GGRROOOOOAAAAAAAA -rugió el castaño «mientras su aura lo rodeaba al mismo tiempo que salía más vapor de el y era iluminado de una luz negra segadora»

al mismo tiempo que la cueva donde se encontraba issei se escucho un gruñido para después de unos segundos fue un rugido el que se escucho y la montaña era destrozada por algo o mejor dicho por alguien llenando hací todo el terreno de humo el cual a disiparse se podía ver aun dragón color negro con azul posado una de sus patas en un gran trozo de montaña lo cual confundió al dragón azul pero aun hací este dijo...

[BIEN VEN] - dijo el dragón azul

lo cual parece que realmente le hizo caso ya que justo después el dragón negro con azul se le abalanzó al dragón azul el cual apenas pudo evitar el golpe

BIEN SINO ES HORA DE QUE ESTO SE PONGA SERIO -dijo el dragón azul

el cual en un descuido no vio que el dragón negro con azul le había lanzado una gran llamarada de fuego «el cual era de color rojo con negro»

[MALDICIÓN ]-dijo el dragón azul al recibir el golpe del dragón negro con azul

el cual destruyó una gran cantidad del terreno pero este también le lanzo una llamarada de fuego «la cual era de color azul zafiro con toques verdes-azulados»

EN UN LUGAR OSCURO

don... donde me encuentro -dijo el castaño

mm... lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba peleando con aquel dragón azul y decide a hans pero donde me encuentro?? -se pregunto el castaño

mmm... eso es un espejo espera yo conozco ese espejo pero no es un espejo es una especie de ventana si no mal recuerdo yo ya estuve aquí y fue cuando murió yuui en mis brazos eso qu... quiere decir que estoy justo donde estaba ese dia -dijo el castaño {mientras llegaba a esa tipo de ventana}

qu... que diablos ocurrió afuera -dijo el castaño al ver el terreno destruido

no... no puede ser que siempre tenga que recurrir a este estado para pelear - dijo el castaño

mientras unas especies de marcas negras empezaron a expandirse por todo su cuerpo

he?? que esta pasando -dijo el castaño

ODIO

MUERTE

DESTRUCCIÓN

MUERAN TODOS

SOY DÉBIL

el castaño espeso a oir voces en su cabeza llenándolo de odio y furia pero cuando su conciencia esta aun recodo algo que hacia tiempo había olvidado

morirías por mi??

esa voz.. esa voz que atormento por mucho tiempo al castaño había regresado a su cabeza sólo para hundirlo casi en la oscuridad pero justo cuando su consciencia estaba por irse completamente y sus ojos perdía brillo

ise no pierdas esa amabilidad tuya por... fa... vor

recordó a yuui y sus ojos regreso el brillo

no.. no.. dejare que esta cosa tome el control de mi NUNCA MAS!!!! -grito el castaño al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y al abrimos estaba enfrente de el dragón azul

OYE POR QUE ME ATACAS TES - dijo el dragón negro con azul

[MMM... VAYA PERO SI POR FIN TE DIGNAS A HABLAR NO DRAIG] -dijo el dragón azul

HE?? DRAIG QUE FUE LO QUE TE HIZO DRAIG -dijo el dragón negro con azul

[QUE Y AHORA FINGIRAS DEMENCIA DE VERDAD QUE TE ODIA AHORA MÁS QUE ANTES PERO BUENO TE LO DIRÉ HABER SI CON ESTO SE TE REFRESCA LA MEMORIA YO ME DECLARE A TI Y TU... TU... TUU..

QUE PASO??? -dijo el dragón negro con azul con confusión y duda

[TU ME RECHAZASE A MI ALA ÚNICA MUJER ENTRE LOS CINCO REYES DRAGÓN Y LA MAS FUERTE DE TODOS A MI ALA GRAN TIAMAT] (creo que es hací como se escribe si no lo siento)

he qu... que demonios ella es un rey dragón y el más fuerte pero sobre rodó es mujer espera se le declaro a draig pero si draig es mujer entonces era obvio que la iba a rechazar por que no le gustan las mujeres ~pensó el castaño

OYE ESPERA YO NO SOY DRAIG -dijo el dragón negro con azul

[ACASO ME CREES IDIOTA SE QUE ERES DRAIG POR TU OLOR] -dijo el dragón azul

ESO ES PORQUE YO SOY SU PORTADOS -dijo el dragón negro con azul

[HE?? {shif... shif} E... ES CIERTO NO ERES DRAIG TU OLOR ES LEVEMENTE DIFERENTE DE EL DE DRAIG]-dijo el dragón azul

VEZ BUENO YO YA ME VOY DE AQU... -dijo el dragón negro con azul antes de ser interrumpido por una llamarada de fuego

QU... QUE PASA PORQUE ME ATACAS??? -pregunto el dragón negro con azul

[SE QUE NO ERES DRAIG POR ESO TE DEJARÍA IR PERO POR HABERME DESPERTADO Y ATACARME ENCIMA CON UNA LLAMARADA ]-dijo el dragón azul

PERDÓN PERO NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN ATACARTE PERO NO PENSE QUE HUBIERA ALGUIEN EN ESE TERRENO -dijo el dragón negro con azul

[BUENO SU PONGO QUE PUEDO JEGARTE IR VIVO DE AQUÍ] -dijo la dragona azul

QU EN SERIO QUE BUENO POR UN MOMENTO PENSE QUE TU Y YO Y BAMOS A PE...- antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por la dragona azul

[SOLO SI ME DEROTAS O ME DEMUESTRAS QUE VALES QUE TE DEJE VIVO] -dijo la dragona azul

BUENO SUPONGO QUE NO TENGO DE OTRAS O SI ??-pregunto el dragón negro con azul ala dragona azul

[Exacto -dijo la dragona azul ]

y hací fue como dio inicio la pelea de issei vs tiamat donde los daños fueron enormes y donde al principió issei estaba ganando terreno pero únicamente por uno pocos segundos donde junto cuando esta por ganar tiamat llegaron unos dragones grises con verdes en la cabeza de los lados

[HA...HA..NO PORQUE EN UN MOMENTO HACÍ TENÍAN QUE VENIR -dijo la dragona azul con fastidió y enojo claro jadeando de cansancio]

VAYA PERO SI AL FIN TE ENCONTRAMOS DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO -dijo unos de los cuatro dragones que habían llegado

[TCH -hizo un sonido de fastidio la dragona azul ]

MIRE UN DRAGÓN IDIOTA ESTA PELEANDO CON SU HEMBRAS LORD SAVITAR -dijo uno de los dragones dirigiéndose a un dragón color plata con azul

OYE TU IDIOTA QUIEN TE CREES PARA INTERRUMPIR MI PELEA -dijo el dragón negro con azul al dragón plata con azul

ES QUE ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON QUE CUANDO VEZ AUN DIOS TIENES QUE INCLINAR TE ANTE EL -dijo el dragón plata con azul al dragón negro con azul

JAJA UN DIOS NO ME AJAS REÍR -dijo el dragón negro con azul

!!!ARRODILLA TE ANTE MI AHORA!!!! -dijo el dragón plata con azul

OBLIGA ME SUPUESTO DIOS DE QUE NO DEJA ME ADIVINAR HA YA SE EL DIOS DE LA IDIOTEZ NO -dijo el dragón negro con azul al dragón plata con azul

PAGARAS POR TU INSOLENCIA -dijo el dragón plata con azul

para que en una fracción de segundo apareciera en frente del dragón negro con azul como un rallo de color azul fue lo único que se pudo ver antes de que lo estrellara con el suelo para después ir tras de el para patearlo para que quedara boca arriba y el dragón plata con azul se elevo a una gran altura para segundo después arrojara una enorme llamarada color azul metálico para dejarse caer encima del dragón negro con azul para que con sus garras de color plata le propinara una gran herida en su pecho en forma de tres garras haciendo que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre pero en ese preciso instante el dragón negro con azul lanza una llamarada roja con naranja la cual le dio apenas al dragón plata con azul el cual se saco de balance lo cual el dragón negro con azul aprovecho y le regreso el favor con sus propias garras y atacando el ojo izquierdo del dragón plata con azul y hací regresar le el favor pero este lo arrogó contra una montaña enterrándolo al dragón negro con azul...

HAJAJA Y ESO GANAS AL DESAFIAR A UN DIOS EN ESPECIAL A MI A SAVITAR EL DIOS DE LA VELOCIDAD -dijo el dragón plata con azul

(si por si se lo preguntaban me inspire en la serie the flash para poner a savitar sigan con su lectura :3)

JAJAJAJJA SABES TE DIRÉ ALGO YA QUE SOY PIADOSO NUNCA INTENTES PROTEGER A ALGUIEN POR QUE CON TUS PODERES NO SERAS CAPAS DE NADA Y SOLO SERAS UN ESTORBO QUE MATARAN TARDE QUE TEMPRANO -dijo el dragón plata con azul

AHORA MUERE COMO UNA MALDITA ESCORIA Y SUFRE, FORTIFICATE POR TUS ERRORES Y SUFRE LA PERO DE LAS MUERTES BIEN CHICOS ES HORA DE LLEVARNOS A TIAMAT PARA QUE SEA MI HEMBRA Y CUANDO ME DE A MI HIJO PUEDEN HACER LO QUE QUIERAN CON ELLA JAJAJAJAJAJAJ -dijo el dragón plata con azul al dragón negro con azul y a sus seguidores mientras reía maniática mente

EN LA MENTE DE ISSEI

MALDICIÓN... MALDICIÓN...!!!!!!!!MAAALLDICIOOOOONNNN!!!!!! -GRITO EL CASTAÑO

siempre es lo mismo... siempre pierdo por ser débil nunca puedo proteger a nadie con mis poderes solo soy un estorbo -se dijo a si mismo el castaño

mmm.. qu.. que es eso un sonido -dijo el castaño

AHORA MUERE COMO UNA MALDITA ESCORIA Y SUFRE, FORTIFICATE POR TUS ERRORES Y SUFRE LA PERO DE LAS MUERTES BIEN CHICOS ES HORA DE LLEVARNOS A TIAMAT PARA QUE SEA MI HEMBRA Y CUANDO ME DE A MI HIJO PUEDEN HACER LO QUE QUIERAN CON ELLA JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

ese maldito!!! -dijo con odio el castaño

haha issei de verdad que eres un desastre no?? siempre lo mismo contigo -dijo una voz

que quien anda ahí muestra te ahora -dijo el castaño

bien.. bien me mostrare -dijo un sujeto que estaba saliendo de entre las sombras y al salir

qu... que pero que diablos esta ocurriendo aquí -dijo el castaño

yo issei sorprendido no?? -dijo un castaño casi idéntico a issei

solo que este tenia el cabello largo como issei pero este era color casi negro con ojos rojos con sus colmillos más grandes y afilados con un pantalón negro con tenis del mismo color junto con una playera roja y encima de esta una chámara color blanco con el fondo color rojo

bueno te entiendo pero solo salí para decirte que yo me quedare con este cuerpo ahora y por si te lo preguntas bueno es porque tu no has echo nada de nada solo ser un estorbo que nunca puede defender a nadie o me equivoco -dijo el (le dire dark issei o dark castaño) dark castaño

he bueno ha- dijo el castaño

si hacíes issei no puedes decir lo contrarió dime un par de cosas issei por que eres tan débil no me contestes yo puedo dar la respuesta por tu amabilidad y tu idiotez de que todo saldrá bien por que hasta donde yo se nada salió bien no o me vas a decir o contrarió issei es que acaso no recuerdas como asi fue secuestrada por reynare o como murió asi en la iglesia y aparte le quitaron su sacred gear no... o como murió con diodora o como cuando te enfrentastes a Loki pensaste que pasaría algo bueno pero en cambio terminaste casi muriendo no??... o como cuando peleaste contra cao cao y la brigada de los héroes en kioto y tus amigos estaban muriendo y todo por tu estúpida DEVILIDAD!!!!!!! por eso me quedare con este cuerpo -dijo/grito el drak castaño

es cierto el tiene razón siempre por ser débil todos terminan en problemas ~pensó el castaño

bueno adios issei -dijo el dark issei

pero en ese momento imágenes del dark issei matando a todo el mundo le llegaron a la cabeza de issei

no... no puedo darte este cuerpo -dijo el castaño con tono decidido

que acaso de decir -dijo el dark castaño

lo oiste no pienso darte el control de mi cuerpo y si para lograrlo tengo que matarte lo haré - dijo el castaño mientras sus ojos se empezaron a rasgar y ponerse de un color que parecía casi un rojo

bien si es hací te diré un secreto issei el que resulte vencedor de este combate devorara al otro y por supuesto eso quiere decir su poder y recuerdo -dijo el dark castaño

justo cuando termino de decir eso el castaño ya le había cortado los dos brazo

que.. diablos htmp vaya bueno -dijo el dark castaño mientras le crecían sus brazo

y hací empezó una pelea muy intensa donde cuando el dark issei estaba por ganar...

bueno este es el adiós issei -dijo el dark castaño mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho

no... no puedo permitirme perder aquí mientras la imagen del grupo gremory surgía en su cabeza y la imagen de yuui en sus brazos no.. de nuevo nunca más yo nunca... nunca más PERDERÉ ALGO PRECIADO PARA MI ~pensó el castaño

en ese instante sus ojos de issei se rasgaron por completo y se ponían de un color rojo sangre y perdía el brillo de sus ojos y sus colmillos se alargaban,le salían garras más aparte sus cabello se ponía de un color negro

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -grito el castaño

mientras atacaba a dark issei el cual sus brazos fueron cortados o mejor dicho arrancados por issei el cual lo golpeo en la cara para saltar y golpearlo en la espalda haciendo que se entierre en el piso para sacarlo para luego aventarlo contra la pared y empezar a golpearlo hasta que dejo de responder llenando sus nudillos de sangre

ja... j.. ajaja parece que ganas bien devorame -dijo el dark castaño

ja no tienes que decírmelo estaba por hacerlo -dijo el castaño con tono frió

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE ISSEI

MM.. QU... QUE ES ESTE PODER Y SED DE SANGRE -dijo el dragón plata con azul

en los escombros del a montaña se podía sentir un gran poder «una aura color roja que empezó a tornarse negra se podía ver en los escombros mientras unos poco levitaban»

GOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR -sepudo escuchar un gran rugido que hizo temblar todo el terreno

QU... QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO ~pensó la dragona azul

QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ -dijo el dragón plata con azul

y pareciera que contestando su pregunta los escombros explotaron llenando el lugar de humo y de una gran sed de sangre y se podía escuchar un gruñido grrrrr

Continuará...

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	13. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12: el despertar del verdadero poder

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

~pensando

[entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc]

~transmisiones o de holograma ~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

en el capitulo anterior

en los escombros del a montaña se podía sentir un gran poder «una aura coloroja que empezó a tornarse negra se podía ver en los escombros mientras unos poco levitaban»

GOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR -se pudo escuchar un gran rugido que hizo temblar todo el terreno

QU... QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO ~pensó la dragona azul

QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ -dijo el dragón plata con azul

y pareciera que contestando su pregunta los escombros explotaron llenando el lugar de humo y de una gran sed de sangre y se podía escuchar un gruñido grrrrr

en ese momento un enorme rugido se escucho por todo el lugar GOOOAAAARRRRRR cuando el humo se disolvió se podía ver a un dragón negro con azul que todos reconocieron pero su poder y aura junto con su sed de sangre eran muy diferentes de lo que habían sentido «su poder se podía ver que era de un color rojo negro que al pasar los segundos este parecía más bien un rojo sangre oscuro y su aura era enorme el ambiente se sentía pesado sin contar que con su sed de sangre era enorme»

QU... QUE DIABLOS LE PASO -dijo el dragón plata con azul

NO... NO SE LORD SAVITAR -le contestaron sus seguidores

VAYA QUE PODER ESTA APENAS POR ENCIMA DEL MÍO ~pensó el dragón azul

BIEN... BIEN SAVITAR QUE DICES SEGUNDO ROAN -dijo el dragón negro con azul

NO TE CREAS MUCHOS MALDITO MOCOSO -dijo el dragón plata con azul

JA NO ME CREO SOLO DIGO LO QUE PUEDO HACER Y ESO ES PATEAR TE EL TRASERO TARADO -dijo el dragón negro con azul

MALDITO TE ENSEÑARE QUE TE TIENES QUE ARRODILLAR ANTE UN DIOS -dijo el dragón plata con azul

en menor de un segundo savitar apareció en frente del dragón negro con azul (le dire a issei en forma de dragón como draknes o digan me como quieren que se llame issei en forma dragón) en rayos azules pero draknes lo esquivo con suma facilidad y apareciendo atrás de savitar en rayos negro con rojos y golpeándolo en la espalda con una gran llamarada de fuego color rojo sangre con los bordes de color negro haciendo que su espalda se quemara y haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo lo cual provocó que se formará un cráter enorme entonces savitar apareció en frente de draknes mientras lo atacaba con una llamarada de color azul verdoso mientras que draknes le lanzo igual mente una gran llamarada de fuego de color rojo sangre con negro lanzando a los dos al lado contrario de cada unos estrellándose contra las montañas destruyendo las para salir disparados el uno contra el otro agarrándose de las manos ejerciendo mucha fuerza destruyendo el lugar por la onda expansiva de su colisión para desapareces a una gran velocidad desaparecieron en rayos de color azul y rojos con negros apareciendo para ver los muy mal heridos a los dos pero a savitar mucho más dañado que draknes y justo cuando estaba savitar distraído draknes le arrancó su brazo izquierdo y dejándole una gran herida en el ojo derecho lo cual savitar sintió un gran dolor por lo cual grito pero solo por unos segundo ya que en ese preciso momento draknes le desgarro la garganta de savitar para empujarlo hacia el suelo y empezar a elevarse hacia el cielo para expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego rojo sangre dirigiéndose hacia savitar el cual no pudo defenderse y hací recibiendo el ataque para que únicamente se escucharán los gritos de savitar dejando congelados a los seguidores de savitar y a tiamat también...

Y BIEN QUIEN SIGUE -dijo draknes en tono frió

NO... NO.. VÁMONOS!!!!!! -gritaron de miedo para escapar

BUENA DECISIÓN Y BIEN REINA DRAGÓN QUIERE SEGUIR CON NUESTRA PELEA PARA VER SI ME DEJA IR VIVO -dijo draknes

NO TE DEJARE IR PERO TENGO ALGO QUE DE... DE... CIR... TE -dijo el dragón azul

MM... DECIRME ALGO QUE ES -dijo el draknes «mientras se iluminaba de color rojo oscuro y regresando a su forma original pero con su cabello más oscuro»

BUENO ESO ES... -dijo el dragón azul «para brillar en una luz azul turquesa donde después de brillar se podía ver a una hermosa chica de unos 17años de cabello color azul»

tenia un pantalón color morado ajustado junto con unos tenis color morado azulado con una playera negra que resaltaba su busto copa D y su cintura pequeña muy bien definida y su cadera ancha y hermosa con una chaqueta de color negro encima de su playera morada

bien bueno etto como decirlo -dijo la peli-azul con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

solo di lo que quieras decir -dijo el castaño oscuro

bi...bi... bien es que si quieres ser mi pareja -dijo la peli-azul con un tartamudeo y su sonrojo más marcado

he??...etto..etto..co...como decirlo es un poco repentino pero hahahhaa ya no se ni lo que digo solo si aceptas a alguien como yo está bien -dijo el castaño oscuro con un tartamudeo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

bi...bien en..entonces desde este momento eres mio y ahora dime como te llamas?? -pregunto la peli-azul

issei ... issei hyoudou y tu cual es tu nombre ??-pregunto el castaño oscuro

mi nombre es tiamat akatsuki -contesto al castaño oscuro

bien entonces tiamat-chan -dijo el castaño oscuro

entonces dime etto puedo decirte ise ??-pregunto la peli-azul

si claro -contesto alegre el castaño

entonces ise dime por que percibo el olor de dos no de muchas mujeres en ti pero en especial el de dos dime ise -dijo la peli-azul en tono amenazante

bueno eso es por que bueno tu sabes que mi poder atrae a más chicas pero solo las que tenían un sentimiento fuerte hacia a mí es afectada -se escudo el castaño oscuro

si entiendo eso pero por favor 10 chicas eso es el colmo y conmigo son 11 -dijo la peli-azul

si pero bueno así se dieron las cosas que puedo decir jeje -dijo el castaño oscuro

como sea eso no es un impedimento para mí ya que después de todo yo te elegí aun sabiendo eso -dijo la peli-azul

bueno ven vamos a casa tiam-chan -dijo el castaño

DE REGRESO CON YORUKA Y YUE

y...yo.. chicas ya regrese -dijo el castaño oscuro

(no soy bueno describiendo habitaciones)

[entrando a una habitación color blanco con muebles a juego hasta llegar a una sala]

donde vio a yoruka junto a yue viendo la TV en un sillón de color negro que voltearon las dos al sentir el poder de issei

are ise es mi imaginación o tu poder se incremento - le preguntó yue a ise (quieren que ponga sus nombres en lugar de poner peli-y su color de cabello digan me)

etto como decirlo...bueno...lo que paso fue qu... -pero antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por yoruka quien dijo

eso se debe a que ise venció a su verdadero yo y lo devoro haciendo que su poder se incremente en gran cantidad por eso su poder es mucho más fuerte que antes -explico yoruka a yue

ya veo con que eso sucedió pero dime ise a que se refiere con que devorastes a tu verdadero y quien esta -dijo yue señalando a tiamat con su dedo índice

haha bueno lo que paso fue ...

una explicación después

ya veo con que a eso te referías pero sigo sin creer que ella sea tiamat la caos dragón -dijo yue a ise

si bueno yo tampoco me lo creo pero eso sucedió así que no puedo decir que no me gusta que tiamat este conmigo por que estaría mintiendo -dijo ise a nadie en particular

como sea lo único que se es que entrenare y regresare con rías y las demás junto con akame pero primero a entrenar y digan me quieren venir conmigo?? -pregunto ise a las tres chicas

por supuesto que si ise yo siempre estaré alado tuyo no importa lo que hagas yo siempre te seguiré master -dijo yoruka

yo igual ise siempre estaré de tu lado no me importa si todos los demás estas en tu contra yo siempre estaré de tu lado - dijo tiamat a ise

mmm...dime ise acaso se necesita preguntar eso... en serio mi querido anata -dijo yue a ise

jaja si supongo que tienen razón pero tenia que estar 100% seguro de que vinieran conmigo -dijo ise a las tres chicas

buen hora de entrenar -dijo ise

hai -dijeron todas al unísono

CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS

se puede ver aun grupo de cuatro personas y del grupo eran tres eran chicas y uno era hombre que estaban en la puerta de sus salones pero solo tres estaban en el mismo salón los cuales eran un castaño,una peli-negra y una peli-roja que estaban en el salón 2-3 (no recuerdo bien en que salón estaba issei hací que por eso me acabo de inventar el salón :3)

bien chicos hoy tenemos a dos estudiantes transferidos y un estudiante que acaba de regresar -dijo un profesor atoda la clase

todos guardaron silenció

bien pueden pasar -indico el profesor

y hací se abrió la puerta revelando a dos hermosas chicas una de cabello rojo y la otra tenia su cabello negro

pero lo que les llamo más la atención solo un poco fue el chico que estaba alado de las dos hermosas chicas ya que no era nadie más que hyoudou issei

hahaha ise maldito donde te habías metido -gritaron dos chicos de como 16 años uno usaba lentes y el otro esta calvo

ha hola chicos tiempo sin verlos -dijo ise con un tono de voz más serio y profundo lo cual a casi todas las chicas de su clase les pareció ridículamente sexy

bien pueden presentarse por favor usted también joven hyoudou por favor -pidio el profesor años tres chicos

claro -contestaron los tres

yo me llamo yue kurogane (no recuerdo si ya le había puesto apellido pero si no este sera el que se quede :3)

yo me llamo yoruka -dijo yoru (no me acuerdo de su apellido perdón y me referiré a yoruka como yoru sigan leyendo :3)

bueno ya a mi ya conocen pero bueno me llamo issei hyoudou -se presento ise

alguien tiene una pregunta para los jóvenes??? -pregunto el profesor

yo ...yo..yo..-empezó a escucharse muchas voces y manos levantándose

bien chicos por que no eligen ustedes -dijo el profesor

bien entonces etto kiryuu (no recuerdo si hace se escribe o()o )-dijo ise

bien entonces hyoudou dime que estuviste haciendo en este medio año?? -preguntó kiryuu y todos sintieron que era la pregunta del millón de dolares

estuve visitando a un tío lejano que vive muy legos y me quede a cuidarlo mientras estudiaba en la escuela cercana de donde vivía mi tío y fue por eso que estuve fuera este medio año -contesto la pregunta

ya veo -contestó kiryuu

bueno etto el chico de lentes -dijo yue

bi...buen en...entonces qu..que tipo de relación tienes con ise?? -pregunto motogama (creo que se escribe y era el )

etto... bueno somos novios -contesto yue

en ese preciso instante se podía jurar que los corazones de todos los hombre se rompió

ha ha ha noooo maldición -gritaron y dijeron todos los chicos

y increíblemente las chicas parecían tener una expresión de desilusión por saber que ise tenia novia

bu... bueno profesor mejor tomamos nuestros asiento -dijo ise despejando el ambiente que se había creado

si por favor jóvenes tomen asiento por favor -dijo el profesor

y hací pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo

ise maldito nos abandonastes por media año para aparecer y decir que tienes novia -dijeron matsuda y motohama

jajja chicos a se tiempo no -dijo ise con un tono tranquilo y sexy para las chicas

ise dinos ya han echo cosas echhi cierto -dijeron matsuda y motohama con un tono depravado y con una sonrisa de igual manera

todas las chicas lo vieron de mala manera a ise

saben no me justa que piensen que porque estoy en una relación con yue eso quiere decir que hagamos cosas echhi por eso les pediré que no lo vuelvan a decir si -dijo ise con un sembral serio junto con una pequeña sonrisa

está bien... pero shif acabamos de perder a un gran amigo -dijeron matsuda y motohama mientras lloraban estilo anime

vamos chico no perdieron a un amigo -dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a ellos y les decía en un susurró

vamos chicos por que no este viernes tenemos un maratón de películas echhi como antes -dijo/susurró ise

si bien este viernes -dijeron/susurraron también matsuda y motohama

y hací ise junto con yue y yoruka se fueron a un árbol que estaba cercas del viejo edificio donde se dispusieron a comer sus bentos hasta que un pequeño gatito blanco llego hasta donde estaba ise junto con sus dos chicas el cual fue reconocido de inmediato por el castaño (solo cuando este narrando algunos momento como este usare el estilo de describirlos con su color de cabello)

mmm... tu eres el familiar de koneko-chan si no me equivoco cierto pero dime para que me necesitas??? -pregunto ise al gatito blanco enfrente de el

el gatito no dijo nada solo avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de la mano del castaño y dejarle una carta que dios sabe de donde la saco y al dársela se fue del lugar

mmm... ok -dijo ise mientras veia por donde se había ido el gatito blanco

ne master por que no vemos que contiene el sobre -dijo yoru

si anata vamos a ver que contiene el sobre -dijo yue apoyando la idea de yoru

bien entonces veamos que dice -dijo ise mientras abría el sobre y sacaba una carta de color blanco que decía

hola ise solo quiero decirte y pedirte que vengas al club del ocultismo hoy después de clases y por cierto si pudieras traer alas dos chicas que te están acompañando seria de mucha ayuda solo era para eso el significado de esta carta ise te espero en el salón del club del ocultismo hasta entonces

-ise solo se quedo en silenció

ne anata que aras??? -pregunto yue

es obvio que va a ir no es hacia máster por que extraña mucho a sus chicas pero también tenemos que decirle a tiam -dijo yoru

decirme que -dijo una cuarta voz entrando ala conversación

ha tiam hola bueno lo que paso fue que el grupo gremory solicitó a anata para velo después de clases junto a nosotras -dijo yue

si y por eso te íbamos a buscar para decirte que tenemos que ir con master -dijo yoru

ya veo bien asistiré pero solo por que es para mi drak -dijo tiam

bien supongo que iremos bien tiam espera nos en las escaleras de la entrada -dijo ise

muy bien entendido drak -dijo tan {para besar a ise por minutos mientras se sentaba en el regazo de ise y este ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura}

DIN DON DIN DON

{hací se se pararon mientras se para van del césped los dos primero fue tiamat y después issei}

ha puf ya no te podre ver hasta acabar la escuela -dijo tiam con un leve tono de tristeza

tranquila ven te daré algo para soportar el tiempo -dijo ise

{para poseer los labios de tiam de nuevo mientras la tomaba por la cintura haciendo hací que se apegaran más y tiam enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ise hasta que se tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire }

y.. bi... bien co... con es... ti... tienes suficiente hasta que termine la escuela??? -preguntó ise mientras recuperaba el aliento después de ese beso tan intenso que tuvo con tiam

si gracias mi drak con eso apenas soportaré hasta que termine la escuela -dijo tiam

HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL CLUB DEL OCULTISMO

bien estoy aquí ahora que hago entró como si nada y ya??? - preguntó ise a tiam,yue y a yoru

bueno eso no sabemos sólo entremos ya mi drak -dijo tiam a ise

si master entremos de una vez -apoyo yoru a tiam

si anata pero recuerda que pase lo que pase estamos de tu lado pase lo que pase -dijo yue

ha gracias chivas realmente lo necesitaba -suspiro/dijo ise

bien entremos -dijo ise

{hací procedieron a entrar al salón del club del ocultismo donde se encontró que estaba tal y como lo recordaba con poca luz y a koneko comiendo dulces mientras peleaba con ravel y a Kiba leyendo y asi hablando con xenobia,irina y a rossweisse junto con akame quien llevaba puesto el uniforme de kuho mientras que todos bebían te de una taza que tal vez había servido akeno hace poco }

ho ise no pensé que realmente ibas a venir -dijo rias

haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta rápidamente donde se encontraba ise el cual estaba muy cambiado ya que este tenia el cabello largo (como ichigo en el getsuga tenshou) más oscuro que el color que todos recordaban aparte que había crecido hasta bastante ya que ahora superaba a akeno en estatura y su cuerpo se podía ver su bien trabajado cuerpo más sus músculos se resaltaban pero no eran exagerados sino que eran bien proporcionados para su físico

yo chicos hace tiempo que no nos vemos -dijo ise con una voz grave y masculina que hizo que se sonrojaran todas las chicas sin excepción

vaya ise-kun realmente no mentían cuando decían que habías dado un gran cambió -comento kiba

jaja si bueno no es como que pueda. negarlo -dijo ise con un claro tono de risa

is... ise-sempai -dijo una caja

a hola gasper como has estado??? -pregunto ise

bi... bien ise-sempai me estoy haciendo cada vez más un hombre como usted sempai -contesto Gasper saliendo de la caja

mostrando que ya no usaba el uniforme femenino si no el masculino y su cabello esta leve mente más largo y de peinado dándole una apariencia realmente varonil comparando a su antigua yo ya que ahora se podía ver que incluso tenía músculos

vaya gasper que gran cambió te sienta bien -dijo ise mientras sonreía alegrando al medio vampiro

ejem ise gracias por venir y traer a las dos chicas y también por traer a la chica que esta de tras de ti -dijo rias refiriéndose a yue, yoruka y a tiamat

si pero de que querías hablar rias -dijo ise en un tono serio acompañado de un sembral serio

eso es a lo que quería llegar ise tal vez esto te interese más a ti que a nadie -comento rias

mmm... y de que se trata?? -pregunto ise

es ha cerca de una información que aun no sabemos si es un 100% real pero si un 90% -dijo rias

y de que se trata esa información -dijo ise con clara curiosidad

es ha cerca de donde puede estar hans -comento rias

he?? qu... que acabas se decir rias saben donde esta el escondite de hans?? -pregunto ise

si pero no es muy segu... -estaba diciendo rias pero fue interrumpida por una gran sed de sangre y un gran poder

hans... hans... ggggrrrrrr -ise empezó a gruñir

«mientras su sed de sangre se podia sentir y su poder empezaba a elevarse haciendo temblar leve mente el lugar mientras sus ojos se empezaban a rasgar y a cambiar de color a unos color rojo casi sangre más su colmillos empezaron a afilarse»

todos estaban impresionados por el poder de ise que estaba expulsando has que rias apenas pudo hablar con mucha dificultad dijo...

is.. ise por.. favor cal.. ma... te -dijo rias a duras penas

ise vió a su alrededor y vió que todos estaban en la misma condiciones y empezó a relajarse hasta que se calmo por completo

los siento pero no puedo controlarme porque cada vez que escucho el nombre de hans me dan ganas de aplastar su maldita cabeza con mis propias manos -dijo ise con una enorme frialdad «la mismo tiempo que sus ojo se rasgaron y se ponían de un color rojo casi sangre» poniendo nervioso a todos

bueno master que vamos a ser ahora-dijo yoru

si anata que vamos a hace - recomento yue

si mi drak que aremos -apoyo tiam

no se realmente -dijo ise

etto i..ise -dijo akame

mm...o y..yo akame como has estado -saludo ise a akame

ise se que lo que te voy a pedir es egoísta pero pu..pue...puedo da...dar...te un...abrazo -dijo tartamudeando junto a un muy marcado sonrojo

si ...si puedes -dijo ise {mientras abría sus brazos para decir el abrazo de akame la cual dudo unos segundo pero solo unos segundos ya que esta se abalanzo sobre ise dándole un gran abrazo que lo hizo sentir muy bien}

mm...po..por que sera que siento que esto se ira pronto al carajo ~pensó ise

y como si ise fuera una especie de adivino tiamat grito llamando la atención de todos

draig al fin te encontré dime es que acaso eres realmente un pervertido y te haces pasar por una chica pero eso no me importa solo que pajes todo lo que me hiciste -dijo tiam con un tono sombrío

y justo cuando estaba tiam por atacar a akme ise interfirió

tiam!!!clamate -dijo/grito ise «elevando leve mente su poder»

tch solo por que mi drak lo dice -comento tiam relajándose de nuevo

bien supongo que es hora de irnos -dijo ise mientras se dirigía hacia yue,yoruka y tiamat

hai -dieron las tres al unísono

bien adiós -se despidió ise

espera ise por que no te quedas en tu casa ya que al fin y al cabo es tu casa -comento rias a ise

si supongo que si ya que es hora de que visite a mis padres después de una gran temporada -comento ise con gracia en su voz

CASA DE LOS HYOUDOU

bien aquí de nuevo -comento ise

con que master vivió aqui -dijo yoruka

así que vivió aqui anata he -dijo yue

así que vivistes aquí no mi drak -dijo tiam

si -contesto ise que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

bienvenidos -dijo una voz que ise pensó que nunca más oiría

y... yo oka-san -dijo saludando a su madre

hi...hijo eres tu realmente -dijo la madre de ise {mientras los abrasaba}

si soy yo realmente oka-san -dijo ise {correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre}

pasa...pasa hijo mmm..{mientras veía atrás de ise a tres chicas} hijo quien son estas lindas jovencitas -dijo la mama de ise

bueno es un poco larga la historia pero si quieres escucharla la tendrás que escuchar desde el principió y te advierto que no es favor de digerir y sera mejor que papa también escuche esto -dijo ise a su madre {mientras volteaba a ver a rias la cual ha sintió a lo que ise supo que tenia su permiso}

y hací pasaron ala sala de la casa de ise [la cual era muy acogedora ya que tenia un sillón color negro con un mueble donde se encontraba un televisor de unas 16 pulgadas el mueble era igual negro con una pequeña mesa de centro de color negro con unos cuantos sillones de color negro]

hijo que es lo que tenias que decirnos a tu madre y a mi??? -pregunto el papa de ise

bueno es justo lo que estaba por decirles ahora mismo -comento ise a su padre

esta bien puedes continuar hijo -dijo el padre de ise

bueno comencemos desde el principió -dijo ise

hací ise comenzó a contarles a sus padres todo lo que había pasado desde que entro ala escuela kuho (creo que hací se escribe así) y como fue asesinado por su primer novia y como rias le había salvado la vida a cambio de revivir lo como un demonio y como se encontró a asia como murió por reynare como entreno para liberar de su compromiso a rias de raise (creo que era asi) como peleo contra kokabiel,valí,loki,ala fracción de los héroes y de kgaos brigada (no recuerdo como se llama) como fue engañado por hans como entreno y ahora como es tan fuerte y como akame,yue,yoruka y tiamat estaban enamorados pero al revelar la identidad de tiamat el grupo gremory se sorprendió y akame entendió por que ise la había detenido hace unas horas pero ise omitió el echo de que había derrotado a savitar ya que primero quería saber quien diablos era savitar antes de decirlo solo dijo que encontró a tiamat y lucho contra ella y al final el le ganó lo cual hizo que tiamat se enamorara de el y el empezó también cariño hasta que se termino enamorando de ella y hací termino de explicar sus padres

bueno eso es todo lo que tenían que saber bien me voy a bañar y a dormir chicas vengan vamos a bañarnos -dijo ise mientras les decía a tiam,yoru y yue

hai ya vamos -dijeron las tres {llendo hasta donde estaba ise y subir las escaleras hasta llegar al baño}

dejando en shock a sus padres y al grupo gremory que tardaron en salir del shock

continuará...

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	14. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13: volviendo a la normalidad

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

~pensando

[entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc]

~transmisiones o de holograma ~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

en el capitulo anterior

bueno eso es todo lo que tenían que saber bien me voy a bañar y a dormir chicas vengan vamos a bañarnos -dijo ise mientras les decía a tiam,yoru y yue

hai ya vamos -dijeron las tres {llendo hasta donde estaba ise y subir las escaleras hasta llegar al baño}

dejando en shock a sus padres y al grupo gremory que tardaron en salir del shock

HORAS DESPUÉS

bien chicas es hora de dormir -dijo ise {mientras llegaba a su cuarto y entraba junto a yue, yoruka y tiamat}

hai -contestaron las tres

bien pues a dormir -dijo ise {mientras se adentraba en su antigua habitación y llegaba hasta la cama donde se acostó}

si a dormir con master, anata, mi drak -dijeron las tres chicas {quienes se acostaron alado de ise yoruka abrazo su brazo izquierdo y yue su brazo derecho mientras que tiamat se acostó en su pecho}

si hasta mañana -dijo ise cerrando sus ojos cayendo en los brazos de morfeo junto con yue, yoruka y tiamat

HORAS DESPUÉS

hola oka-san bueno dias -saludo ise

hola hijo buenos días -saludo su mama

hola to-san buenos días-saludo ise a su papa

buenos días hijo como amanecistes -pregunto el padre de ise a este

bien gracias he?? are donde están las demás -preguntó ise a sus padres {al ver al rededor y no ver a rias y alas demás}

ha ellas se fueron hace poco por un en cargo de ziserch -dijo la madre de ise

así ise puedes ir a despertar a akame por favor -dijo el padre a este

he akame sigue aquí?? -pregunto ise a su padre

si lo que pasa es que akame-chan no es parte del grupo de rias-chan y tu padre y yo saldremos hoy temprano adios hijo -se despidió la madre de ise

está bien mmm...{ise vio la hora en el reloj de la pared} maldición yoru,yue y tiamat ustedes vayan se adelantando o llegaran tarde -dijo ise

pero anata,mi drak,master -dijeron las tres al unísono

nada de peros usted son nuevas en la escuela por eso tienen que llegar temprano -dijo ise

hai está bien -dijeron las tres de nuevo al unísono

{hací se fueron yoru,yue y tiam hacía la escuela y los padre de ise se fueron a trabajar mientras ise se dirigía hasta la habitación de akame y este entro solo para encontrase a una akame en ropa interior dormida}

que consistía en una playera negra que son de el que no sabia como pero akame tenía una de sus playeras lo cual sólo dejaba ver sus pantis que eran de un color negro con encaje del mimo color

{gulp ise trago saliva dura mente mientras se sentía un poco excitado al ver a akame con sus playera dormida se veía tan inocente haci dormida ise no podía soportar más haci que fue hasta donde están akame para empezar a moverla y despertarla pero solo logro que esta lo abrazara por el cuello para hacerlo acostar encima de ella}

a..ak...akame des...despierta -dijo ise{mientras intentaba separarse de akame pero esta lo sujeto más fuerte}

mm.. ise -dijo adormilada akame a ise {mientras se tallaba los ojo y empezaba a abrirlos al ver en que posición estaban se sonrojo}

i.. i... is... ise qu... qu... que... hace a en aquí??? -pregunto akame a ise

eso es lo que me gustaría saber que diablos haces tu akame al sujetar me hací de esta manera -dijo ise sonrojado

bu... bue... bueno es que hace tiempo que no sentía tu calor y me sentía sola por eso lo hice mientras dormía te tome para no dejarte ir -dijo akame a ise

bueno supongo que yo tengo la culpa de que te sintieras sola perdón -se disculpó ise y en su voz se podía percibir el sentimiento de culpa y de arrepentimiento

n...no te preocupes me conformo con que estés ya aquí de nuevo -dijo akame {mientras sonreía}

jaja si supongo pero esto akame me propias soltar -dijo ise a akame {señalando sus brazos que seguian en su cuello}

mmm...no se deja me pensarlo mmmm... nop -dijo akame a ise {sonriendo pícaramente a isse al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba con más fuerza}

a.. ak... akame va... vamos no hagas esto más difícil para mi -le dijo issei a akame {mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de akame}

mmm... no se de que hablas -dijo akame en un tono juguetón

vamos akame si sigues haciendo esto no me hago responsable de lo que haga -advirtió issei a akame

no importa lo que hagas o me hagas si eres tú no me importa -dijo akame en tono coqueto {mientras se dirigía a los labios de issei}

como quieras pero luego no me hago responsable de lo que pase después -dijo issei a akame

sip yo aceptare todo de ti issei -dijo akame

bien entonces -dijo ise {mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y hací comenzar a besar a akame}

ADVERTENCIA LEMON (no soy muy bueno en hacer lemon pero intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda y cada vez que sea una escena de pelea o de lemon cambiare el punto de vista :3)

ise comenzó a besar lentamente a akame pero como pasaban los minutos comenzó a hacerse más intenso lo cual hizo que akame se empezara a excitarse lo cual provocó que se aferrara a ise con mayor fuerza mientras ise dejo los labios de akame para empezar a descender hasta llegar a su cuello donde empezó a dejar húmedos besos y a dejar marcas en su cuello para empezar a descender hasta llegar a su clavícula donde la beso para dirigirse a su oído donde le dijo a akame que si se portaba bien el le daría un premió lo cual acepto akame mientras obedecía a ise empezando a quitarse la playera negra de el dejando a relucir sus pechos copa D(si no mal recuerdo era esa:3)con sus dos botones rosados duros dándole a entender a ise que se estaba excitando lo cual hizo sentir bien a ise para proseguir a besar los pechos de akame los cuales en su pecho derecho empezó a lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos mientras en su pecho izquierdo movía sus dedos en círculo mientras lo pellizcaba leve mente su botón rosa provocando leves estragos en akame para después en el pecho derecho de akame ise despegó su boca leve mente para soplar en este provocando que akame se excitara para intercambio de lugar ahora pasando su boca a su pecho izquierdo y empezar a jugar con el mientras le seguía dando placer a su pecho derecho mientras que ise hacia esto akame empezó a quitarle los pantalones y la playera dejándolo solo en su boxer color negro que resaltaba su miembro erecto lo cual puso feliz a akame ya que ella estaba provocando la excitación de ise lo cual hizo que su ego se agrandara ise por otro lado dejó los pecho akame para pasar a su cuello mientras sus mano derecha bajaba hasta la intimidad de esta donde se dio cuenta ise que akame estaba muy excitada lo cual hizo elevar su ego muy alto ya que esa hermosa mujer están por ser suya y de nadie más y akame hizo que ise la dejara de besar para que ella diera una vuelta ahora dejando a ise debajo de ise para que akame empezará a besar el cuello de este dejando marcas para bajar a su pecho dode lo empezó a lamer para bajar se akame sus pantis la cuales están muy mojadas y quitarle su boxer a ise dejando a relucir su miembro muy erecto lo cual le sorprendió el tamaño para que akame se diera una vuelta quedando ella frente al miembro de ise pero también dejando a ise frente a su intimidad (ya saben que posición es ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

donde no pasaron ni un segundo cuando akame empezó a lamer el miembro de ise el cual introdujo en su boca pero ise no se quedo atrás ya que empezó a lamer la intimidad de akame y a introducir uno, dos hasta tres dedos dentro de akame la cual empezó a gemir haci estuvieron unos minutos has que ambos se vinieron pero no fue suficiente ya que ise regreso a la posición que estaban al principio donde la vio a los ojos donde parecía que le pedía permiso el cual fue concedido por akame y al recibir respuesta ise empezó a penetrar la hasta que llego auna barrera dando a entenderle a ise el era el primer hombre y único con el que están akame lo cual hizo que su ego aumentara aun más pero ise decidió entrar de una sola vez quedando sentada akame encima de ise lo cual provocó que akame soltara una pocas lágrimas de dolor de haber perdido su virginidad ise no se movía para que akame se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella hací estuvo en esa posición hasta que akame empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente lo cual fue una seña para ise la cual entendió muy bien ise ya empezó a moverse también hasta que al pasar los minutos las estocadas de ise se hicieron rápidas, fuerte y profundas haciendo gemir de placer a akame hasta que la puso en cuatro donde la siguió penetrando hasta que akame se perdió en la lujuria ya que perdió brillo sus ojos mientras sacaba la lengua y seguí gimiendo de puro placer haciendo que ise también gimiera hací continuaron por barios minutos hasta que ise y akame se vinieron ise se vino dentro de akame la cual cayo en la cama jadeando pero no termino allí ya que continuaron por horas hasta que estuvieron satisfechos donde quedaron dormidos junto akame usando el pecho de ise como almohada y abrazándolo muy posesiva mente mientras que ise la tenia sujeta por la cintura pero también muy posesiva mente hací estuvieron hasta que cayeron en los brazos de morfeo

FIN DEL LEMON... (espero que les allá gustado)

haaaa que hora es mmm -preguntó un ise muy desubicado {hasta que cuando se quiso mover sintió un peso extra aun que no fuera muy pesado para el cuando vio que era akame recordó lo que había echo hace un par de horas lo cual lo puso feliz}

mmm... ishe.. -dijo adormilada akame

si soy yo mi linda dragoncita -dijo ise a akame

jeje mi ise por fin esta conmigo -dijo akame en su ya clásico tono de yandere que ise sabia que akame lo era

si mmm.. akame que es ese símbolo en tu cuello -dijo ise {mientras señalaba a su cuello de akame}

ha eso es signo de que ahora te pertenezco y tu me perteneces ami -dijo akame a ise

ya veo pero como apareció una marca en tu cuello?? -pregunto ise a akame

eso es fácil ya que eres un dragón al liberar su esencia en una mujer esta se llena de tu esencia haciendo que obtenga una cualidades de dragón como son protección ante fuego y eleva un poco las reservas de magia más aparte de otras cuantas y esta marca es símbolo de que ahora soy una dragona que tiene a su dragón o también una dragona marcada por lo cual cada dragón macho al ver esta marca sabrá que soy tuya más aparte que tu esencia se mezclo con la mía también hací se dan cuenta de que soy tuya por mi olor que ahora tiene algo del tuyo -explico akame a ise

ya veo con que eso pasa por cierto akame sabes que hora es?? -dijo ise mientras le preguntaba akame

mmm...es la una de la tarde -dijo akame {viendo hacia un lado de la pared donde se encontraba un reloj de un pequeño dragón de un color rojo}

con que la una he sabes akame creo que tiam,yue y yoru me matarán cuando llegan pero no se quien me matara primero de las tres pero creo que la que sede cuenta antes de que tu olor esta mezclado con el mio -dijo ise

no importa ise quien te quiera hacer daño yo ... LO MATÓ antes de que te toque -dijo akame en su modo yandere

s..si gracias akame -dijo ise sudando un poco

vaya no pensé que akame fuera una yandere pero eso me gusta también de ella solo espero que no pelen ninguna de las cuatro por que no hay nada más aterrador que una mujer enojada y peor si es un dragón es 100 veces no 10,000 veces peor pero bueno ~pensó ise

bueno akame que tal si vamos a desayunar algo -propuso ise

si vamos -contesto akame

y hací ise junto a akame bajaron hasta la cocina

bien dime akame que quieres de desayunar?? -pregunto ise

cualquier cosa esta bien si tu lo preparas -dijo akame con estrellitas en los ojos

bien... entonces...mmmmm... lo tengo -dijo ise

{mientras se dirigía ala cocina y procedía a hacer el desayuno para akame y para a el}

listo -dijo ise {mientras ponía dos platos con espagueti rojo con pechugas rellenas y una jarra de agua natural de piña}

vaya no sabia que podías cocinar ise -dijo akame {viendo el plato de espagueti rojo con pechuga rellena y un vaso de agua de piña}

si bueno ya vez -dijo ise

si recuerdo cuando intentaste darle de comer a tu mama que incluso quemastes los huevos que les distes y el jugo estaba agrio -dijo akame con burla

jajaja si creo que tienes razón bueno como sea vamos a comer que no hemos comido nada desde hace una horas -dijo ise

hai ise -le contesto akame

bien hora de comer -dijo ise

pero justo cuando esta por comer la puerta principal de la casa se abrió revelando al grupo gremory junto con yue,tiamat y yoruka

ha master es malo -dijo yoru

si anata dijiste que nos alcanzarías y no lo hicistes -dijo yue {haciendo un puchero que le pareció lindo a ise}

he mi drak ven un momento -dijo tiam «con una aura negra rodeándola la cual provocaba un gran escalofríos en ise»

bi...bien voy -dijo ise {yendo hasta la sala donde tiamat}

dime issei por que razón draig tiene mezclado tu olor con el de ella -dijo tiam

bu...bueno supongo que sabes lo que paso y bueno akame me dijo lo que sentía y yo acepte sus sentimientos hacia mi y no me arrepiento de nada se de tus sentimientos y el de las demás pero por eso mismo si las demás me dicen sus sentimientos y veo que son sinceros como los de akame y los tuyo,los de yue y por supuesto los de yoruka también aun que a todas siempre que sus sentimientos sean sinceros en mi corazón tendrán un lugar en el -dijo ise

bueno siempre y cuando tenga un lugar en tu corazón y me quieras no tengo objeción alguna en que tengas un harem si hací lo quieres pero recuerda que yo te amo a ti por eso que espero que tu también me ames como yo a ti -dijo akame {con una carita súper tierna y un pequeño sonrojo dejándose indefensa ante ise}

si no te preocupes tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón como las demás y por supuesto que te amo tiamat -dijo ise {ha cercando se a tiamat para besarla }

bueno mi drak sera mejor que regresemos ya no crees -dijo tiam

si vamos que tengo hambre y supongo que tu también no??? -pregunto ise a tiam

si también tengo hambre vamos regresemos -dijo tiam {para después de decir eso tiam y ise se dirigieron de nuevo hací el comedor}

hola yue,yoruka como les fue en la escuela y por supuesto que a ti también tiam -dijo asia {comiendo rápida mente la comida que estaba en su plato}

pff..jajajjaa asia eso no lo hizo oka-san si no yo lo hice -dijo ise con un tono de risa

que ise-san lo hizo -dijo asia con sorpresa

he que imagen tenías de mi en la cocina -dijo ise

mmmm... bueno eto qu...que quemarías la cocina -dijo asia

jajaj si bueno yo si queme la cocina más de diez veces -dijo ise con burla de si mismo

pero es serio que esta muy buenon

bien -dijeron las tres

que bien bueno vamos a comer -dijo ise {después de decir eso ise junto con tiama se sentaron ise alado de akame y tiamat alado de akame}

mmmm que rico esta no sabia que oka-san había dejado de comer -dijo asia

pff jajajjjaaja asia no fue oka-san quien lo hizo sino yo -dijo ise con un tono de risa

qu...que ise-san cocinando eso es bueno como decirlo -comento asia

jajjaja que tan mala es tu impresión de mi en la cocina -dijo ise

eto...bu...bueno es que ise-san que...quemado la co...cocina -dijo asia

heeee...de verdad es hací de pésima tu imagen de mi en la cocina asia -dijo ise

bueno como decirlo esa es la imagen que tengo de ti ise-san -dijo asia

si bueno no puedo decirte que no queme la cocina por que si lo hice diez veces jajaj como sea mejor comamos -dijo ise

hai ise-san,mi drak,anata,master -dijeron asia,tiam,yue y yoru

mmmm...que pasa chicas por que se quedaron congeladas -dijo ise

etto rias será que no te gusto la comida??? -pregunto ise a rias

he??? qu...que pasa ise -dijo rias

que si no te había gustado la comida -dijo ise

si es ta muy buena ise -dijo rias

que bien -dijo ise con una sonrisa

{después todos siguieron comiendo y después de un par de horas donde ise se la paso en una sala de entrenamiento de la casa donde paso casi todo el dia rias y akeno haciendo su tarea junto con los deberes del club asia,xenobia y irina haciendo tarea y koneko,ravel haciendo tarea mientras que yue y yoruka también haciendo tarea mientras que akame junto con tiamat estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras platicaban entres ellas hasta que ise salió hasta muy noche del salón de entrenamiento y fue a ducharse}

haha de verdad que hoy si me pase de entrenar -dijo ise{entrando al baño donde se despojo de su ropa para entrar al baño}

haaa i..i..i...is...ise...ise-sempai -dijo koneko (Chan...Chan..channnnn )

ko...kon...koneko-chan -dijo ise con un sonrojo

po...poo...poo...por que estas aqui ise-sempai -dijo koneko a ise

bueno es que me iba a duchar y pense que como es ya muy tarde no habria nadie bañándose ya que estarian dormidas perdon koneko-chan yo...yo voy a salir ahora perdon -dijo ise {para dirigirse hasta la puerta donde están dispuesto a salir cuando unas manos lo de tuvieron}

he are ko..koneko-chan??? -dijo ise con duda

se..sempai yo qui...quiero que no nos no que no me dejes ami nunca más sempai no sabes lo que sufrí cuando te fuistes aquel dia hace medio año -dijo koneko {mientras que koneko se aferró a el pegando su frente a su espalda mientras que traicioneras lagrimas salían de su pequeños ojos}

yo no se que decir solo... lo siento...-dijo ise

sempai por favor no me deje de nuevo por favor -dijo koneko que parecía más una suplica por el tono que usaba

{ise se soltó del agarre de koneko para dalse la vuelta y quedar de frente de koneko}

no te preocupes no te dejare de nuevo ...mi linda gatita -dijo ise{ya que ise la abrazo lo cuan hizo sentirse bien a koneko lo cual provoco que sus orejas y cola de gato salieran}

sempai...sempai... -dijo koneko {mientras su cola se enrollaba en la cintura de ise haciendo que se apegaran más}

note preocupes yo ya nunca me ire de tu lado -dijo ise

si sempai ...pero sabes algo sempai que nosotras las nekomatan somos muy posesivas con el hombre que nos gusta -dijo koneko

he...hee...ya...ya veo bueno eso explica por que cuando me veías con kiryuu no?? -pregunto ise a koneko

si exacto -dijo koneko

mmm... ya veo con que era eso pero no hay por qué ponerse celosa ya que tu eres mi linda gatita no?? -pregunto ise {mientras le acariciaba la cabeza leve mente}

sem... sempai sabe que una nekomatan cuando esta con el hombre que le gusta ella entra en su época de apareamiento -dijo koneko

etto...ko... kone...koneko-chan qu.. que estas diciendo eso es cierto?? -pregunto ise a koneko {mientras la miraba a los ojos}

sempai acaso crees que estoy mintiendo entonces te demostraré que no estoy mintiendo -dijo koneko {mirando a ise para después besarlo con ternura}

mmmm... {ise se dejo llevar para empezar a besar a koneko con ternura}

ha... ha... -ise y koneko estaban jadeando por el beso

koneko-chan -dijo ise

ise-sempai -dijo koneko

ADVERTENCIA LEMON

(solo les quiero decir que como les gusta más que escriba los lemon si hací ó como el primero)

koneko-chan yo no se si me perdonarás pero yo te amo -confeso ise a koneko

ise-sempai yo lo perdono y yo... yo... tam...también te amo solí a ti -confeso koneko a ise sus sentimientos

koneko-chan -dijo ise{para empezar a acercarse a koneko}

sempai-dijo koneko {para acortar la distancia entre ella y ise para hací besarse}

ha... ha... ha koneko-chan estas segura de seguir?? -pregunto ise

si sempai estoy segura de continuar ya que si eres tu haría todo contigo sempai -dijo ise

bien entonces koneko-chan vamos a continuar -dijo ise

hai sempai -dijo ise

bien entonces -dijo ise {para sentarse en el pequeño banco y hací empezar a besar a koneko con pasión mientras la tomaba por la cintura para a pegarla a el más}

mmm... -dijo koneko {mientras era besada por ise con pasión y ella ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de ise acariciando los cabellos de ise con sus dedos mientras lo besaba}

ha... koneko-chan -dijo ise

sempai mira -dijo koneko {mostrando su intimidad toda mojada a ise}

ko... kone... koneko-chan realmente eres una gatita muuuy mala creo que te tengo que castigar -dijo ise {para mostrarle a koneko que su miembro ya estaba muy erecto impresionando a koneko por el tamaño ise hizo que koneko se pusiera de rodillas para empezar a lamer su miembro de arriba a abajo}

ha...haa...si koneko-chan sigue hací haa...er...eres...real...mente ..buena -dijo ise mientras jadeaba

mmm..sempai...mmm..-dijo koneko {entre lamida y lamida}

ha... haa... koneko-chan yo no... pue... pued... puedo... más -dijo ise {mientras sujetaba la cabeza de koneko mientras ponía su miembro dentro de la pequeña garganta de koneko viniéndose en su garganta}

*toser* *toser* sempai te... te ve... te veniste mucho en mi garganta tuve que tragarmelo todo sempai eres realmente alguien muy malo pero yo quiero perteneces a sempai y sólo a sempai -dijo koneko {mientras se ponía encima del miembro aun erecto de ise}

ko... kone.. koneko-chan es... estas... segu... ra...?? -pregunto ise a koneko

hai sempai yo siempre quise ser de sempai -dijo ise

bien koneko-chan si es eso lo que quieres entonces solo me queda decirte una cosa koneko-chan y esa es que te amo -dijo ise a koneko

sempai -dijo koneko mientras ella se sentaba sobre ise introduciendo el miembro de ise en su intimidad

koneko-chan estas bien -dijo ise

s... s... s... si es...estoy... bie... bien.. solo que dolió al principio pero ahora no ya que me estoy acostumbrando a tener a sempai den... dentro -dijo koneko

bi... bien.. entonces solo avísame cuando ya pueda moverme -dijo ise

se... sempai y... ya... pue... puedes mo... move.. moverte... -dijo koneko con un sonrojo {después de unos minutos koneko empezó a moverse}

ha... ha... koneko-chan ha... yo... lo siento pero ya no puedo contenerme más -dijo ise {mientras ponía a koneko en cuanto y empezó a penetrarla lentamente al principio pero para después penetrarla rápidamente}

HAA!!!!...se... sem... sempai ha si shempai más... más rápido -dijo koneko {mientras su lengua salia de su boca y saliva escurría por su boca mientras el brillo de sus ojos se perdía y ella se perdía en el placer}

ha... koneko-chan se siente también estar dentro tu yo ha... eres tan estrecha no sabes como me encanta -dijo ise {penetrándola más fuerte}

ha... koneko-chan -dijo ise

shempaacostofuerte -dijo koneko {mientras saliva escurría por su lengua}

ko... kon...kone... koneko-chan yo ya no pu... puedo... más me...vengo..-dijo ise

shi...shempai...vente... vente mucho dentro de mi -dijo koneko completamente perdida en la lujuria

si... toma lo todo -dijo ise {viniendose dentro de koneko}

HAA!!!!! la esencia de ishei -shempai -dijo koneko {también viniéndose al igual que ise}

FIN DEL LEMON (espero que le aya gustado digan me si quieren que los escriba hací los lemon o como el anterior lemon)

ha... ha... -ise y koneko estaban jadeando

bi... bien.. mejor vamos a bañarnos -dijo ise {mientras se empezaba a bañar junto con koneko}

bien mejor vamos a nuestras habitaciones koneko-chan -dijo ise {después de haberse bañado ise estaba por irse hasta que sintió unas manos que lo detenían por su playera}

ise llevaba puesto unos pantalones de color negro con una playera de tirantes de color verde oscuro mientras que koneko tenia puestos unos shorts de color blanco los cuales le llegaban a la mitad de la pierna con una playera sin mangas de color rosa claro

mm... koneko-chan -dijo ise

sempai yo.. yo... quiero dormir contigo como antes -dijo koneko mientras dejaba salir sus orejas y cola de gato}

mierda koneko-chan en su modo nekomatan es muy malo en ese estado no puedo negarle nada ~pensó ise

bien... bien está bien puedes dormir con migo hoy mi linda gatita -dijo ise haciendo sonrojar a koneko por como la había llamado

hai sempai vamos -dijo koneko con una gran sonrisa {mientras que iba junto con ise hasta su habitación donde se acosto primero ise y koneko uso el pecho de ise como una especie de almohada día donde se quedaron dormidos}

continuara...

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	15. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14: volviendo a la normalidad parte 2

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

~pensando

[entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc]

~transmisiones o de holograma ~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

en el capitulo anterior

sempai yo.. yo... quiero dormir contigo como antes -dijo koneko mientras dejaba salir sus orejas y cola de gato}

mierda koneko-chan en su modo nekomatan es muy malo en ese estado no puedo negarle nada ~pensó ise

bien... bien está bien puedes dormir con migo hoy mi linda gatita -dijo ise haciendo sonrojar a koneko por como la había llamado

hai sempai vamos -dijo koneko con una gran sonrisa {mientras que iba junto con ise hasta su habitación donde se acosto primero ise y koneko uso el pecho de ise como una especie de almohada día donde se quedaron dormidos}

toc... toc..

master esta despierto si lo esta es hora de que se levante -dijo yoru

hai... hai.. ya voy yoru espera me en el comedor si?? -dijo ise

hai master -dijo yoru {y hací yoru se fue a esperar a ise en comedor}

bien entonces ahora que hago no quiero despertar a mi linda gatita pero... -dijo ise {debatiéndose entre si despertarla ó no pero decidió despertarla}

bien entonces la despertaré ya que koneko-chan es de las chicas que siempre llega temprano a la escuela ~pensó ise

oye... oye... koneko-chan despierta si... no despiertas. mmm... ~maldición que digo a lo tengo ~pensó ise m... te daré un beso -dijo ise

hai sempai en ese caso no me levantare para que me des un beso -dijo koneko

bien entonces si te paras tedare un beso que te parece un buen trato no -comento ise

hai!!! sempai -dijo koneko {poniéndose de pie para besar a ise y después ir a su cuarto a cambiarse}

bien sera mejor que yo también me cambie por mi uniforme -dijo ise

{ise se puso su uniforme bajo a desayunar para irse ala escuela acompañado del grupo gremory y de yoruka, yue y de tiamat pegadas a ise}

mmm... bueno como sea estoy aburrido muuuyy abuuuuriidoooooooooooo -se quejo ise

vamos anata -dijo yue

si vamos master -dijo yoru

bien bueno como sea creo que puedo sobrevivir hasta que termine la escuela que termina en 3 horas y media puedo soportarlo -dijo ise

mm.. pero eso me recuerda que yo aun soy miembro del club ocultismo ~pensó ise

{ise estuvo viendo por la ventana durante las tres horas y media que le faltaban cuando acabo la escuela ise se levanto de su lugar para ir al club del ocultismo junto con yue y yoru ya que asia junto con irina y xenobia se habían ido hace unos pocos minutos}

yo como a estado chicos -saludo ise con una pequeña sonrisa {alzando su mano derecha}(estilo gokú alzando su mano)

hee?? ise que haces aqui -pregunto rias ya que le sorprendió que ise estuviera allí

bueno lo que pasa es que como nunca deje el club yo aun pertenezco a el y como akame esta aquí pues bien por que tengo que preguntarle algo -dijo ise {sentándose a lado de koneko}

{koneko al ver a ise sentado a su lado no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se sentó en su regazo como antes lo hacia lo cual sorprendió al grupo gremory por que ise no les hablaba pero ahora koneko estaba en su regazo como si nada}

are koneko-chan que es eso por que estas usando calcetas a la mitad de la pierna es raro que las uses en la escuela -dijo ise

las calsetas son de color blanco

bu...bu...bue...bueno... n..n..no..no es nada -dijo koneko nerviosa (O_o que koneko nerviosa??)

he?? -dijo ise

pero kone..mm... que es eso -dijo ise {señalando ala calceta del lado izquierdo de koneko donde podía ver el principio de algún dibujo de color gris}

etto koneko-chan que intentas esconder -dijo ise {mientras seguía señalando ala pierna izquierda donde la calceta estaba un poco baja}

koneko nos estas ocultando algo -dijo está vez rias

no en serio no es nada -dijo koneko

mm...entonces koneko-chan si no es nada entonces nos puedes enseñar lo que esta debajo de la calceta no -dijo ise

si koneko yo concuerdo con ise si nones nada nos puedes postrar no -dijo rias apoyando la idea de ise

b..bu...bueno -dijo koneko derrotada {y hací koneko empezó a bajar la calceta poco a poco revelando una especie de tatuaje en su pierna izquierda de un color verde con gris }

qu...que es acaso es un tatuaje -pregunto rias

ara...ara -dijo akeno

mmm...pero si ese símbolo es el del sekiryuutei -dijo Kiba

si kiba-san (no recuerdo como le dice ravel a kiba por eso lo puse haci) tiene razón es el símbolo del sekiryuutei pero porque la gata tonta de koneko lo tiene -dijo ravel molestando a koneko como siempre

eso no es asunto tuyo yakitori-hime -dijo koneko regresando le el insulto a ravel dando hací su ya clásica pelea del ave de fuego vs el gato blanco

ejem..como sea koneko ese símbolo en tu pierna no cabe duda de que es realmente el símbolo del sekiryuutei pero...sin embargo siento que ya vi este símbolo en algún lado -comento ise

oye mi dracito -dijo akame (si se preguntan por que dracito pues el solo por dragón cito pero como no quería poner todo lo el nombre solo lo abrevie a dracito)

mm...que pasa mi dracita -dijo ise (misma razón que arriba)

de que tu ya viste esa marca antes -dijo ise

mmm...en donde -dijo ise

en mi cuello -dijo akame {quitándose un pequeño pañuelo que tenia amarrado en el cuello revelando una marca igual ala de koneko pero en lugar de ser verde con gris esta era solo verde}

haaa cierto lo olvide -dijo ise

si mi dracito -dijo akame

mm.. de que hablan ise?? -pregunto rias

a que es ...mm...como decirlo es mi marca ...bueno...etto...a lo que quiero llegar es que -dijo ise

haha mi drak yo lo explicaré ó quieres explicar tu akame?? -pregunto tiam

ha no haz lo tu tiam-chan -dijo akame

bien entonces empecemos -dijo tiam

hai -dijeron los del club del ocultismo

bueno esa marca que tienen tanto akame como koneko son conocidas como la marca del dragón y como su nombre lo indica es de un dragón y eso solo seda cuando un dragón macho libera su esencia dentro de una mujer lo cual provoca que la esencia del dragón con la de la mujer se mezclen ocasionando que en la mujer aparezca la marca del dragón -dijo tiam terminando de explicar

entonces eso quiere decir que koneko y ise lo hicieron y también ise lo hizo con akame -dijo rias

eso es -dijo como si nada tiam

si ise-san quería hacer eso entonces melo pudo haber dicho y yo -dijo asia

ha noo se supone que yo seria la primera vez de ise -dijo rias

ara...ara...rias más bien yo tenia que a ver sido la primera vez de ise-kun -dijo akeno

no yo...seria...la pri..primera ve...vez de ise...ise-sama -dijo ravel

no yo tenia que haber sido la primera vez de ise -dijo xenobia

no yo tenia que hacer sido la primera vez de ise-kun -dijo irina con la cara roja

perdonen pero chicas pero tenia que hacer sido la primera vez de ise-kun

-dijo ross (perdon pero no me acuerdo como le decía a ise esta rossweisse)

ejem perdón por decirles esto pero koneko-chan no fue mi primera vez si no que fue akame hace dos días

heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! -dijeron todas

ya veo entonces es por eso que akame al igual que koneko escondía tu marca con un pañuelo amarrado en el cuello y koneko con su calseta -dijo rias

si esa es señal de que akame y koneko son mías -dijo ise

si pero yo soy la que sigue de ser de ise no mi drak -dijo tiam «con un aura oscura que hizo que ise tu viera miedo de tiam »

hai mi tiam sa...sabes que tu eres la que sigue -dijo ise temiendo por su vida

exacto mi drak -dijo tiam feliz apegandoce a ise

ALEGATE DE ISE ES MÍO -grito akame

NO SEMPAI ES MÍO Y NO SE LOS ENTREGARE A NADIE -grito koneko

he qu...que estan diciendo cálmense las dos si -comento ise

A QUIEN PREFIERES ISE -gritaron las dos a ise

qu...que claro que no puedo elegir a ninguna de ustedes dos ya que yo las amo a las dos -dijo ise con una gran sinceridad

ESO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA pero está bien la aceptamos -dijo akame junto con koneko

que bien que lo hayan aceptado mi linda gatita y mi linda dragoncita -dijo ise

ise por cierto ya que estas aquí se muy bien que tal vez no quieras pero puedes ir a hacer un trabajo con un cliente ya que todos nosotros no lo podemos hacer por todos los trabajos que tenemos -dijo rias

mmmm...si por que no está bien dime donde es el trabajo -dijo ise

supongo que es lo menos que les puedo dar como disculpa ~pensó ise

bien espera un momento ise akeno por favor -dijo rias

hai rias -contesto akeno {yendo a una mesa donde se encontraban unos papeles tomo uno y se lo llevó a rias}

gracias akeno -dijo rias

de nada rias -contesto akeno

bien ise toma es esta la dirección del cliente -dijo rias {pasándole la hoja a ise}

bien entonces me voy -dijo ise {tomando la hoja para dirigirse a la puerta abrirla y salir por ella}

bien entonces es por aquí -dijo ise {llegando a una calle donde había apartamentos}

mmmm... a es aquí -dijo ise {llegando a una casa de color blanco con patio trasero y la casa era grande }

bien entonces es hora de cumplir el contrato -dijo ise {dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y tocar el timbre}

hai ya voy -dijo una voz de una chica

mm...hací que el cliente es una chica -dijo ise

solo espero que no tenga una armadura japonesa antigua ~pensó ise

se abrió la puerta mientras que ise estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

mm...hola tu eres el enviado de la familia gremory?? -pregunto la chica «esta tenia el cabello verde con ojos amarillos de piel blanca con pechos copa c esta llevaba un vestido azul claro con zapatillas a juego y un collar de color plata»

s...si soy el enviado de la familia gremory cual es su pedido -dijo ise

bien tu trabajo es cuidar de la princesa yuuki y primero que nada pasa te presentare a la princesa yuuki y por cierto mi nombre honoka -dijo la ahora identificada como honoka

bien -dijo ise

entonces una princesa hee vaya no pensé que el trabajo era proteger a una princesa ~pensó ise {siguiendo a honoka hasta una puerta enorme de madera donde honoka hizo esperar a ise un momento afuera}

ya puedes pasar -dijo honoka desde el otro lado de la puerta

bien -contesto ise {ise al entrar se quedo sorprendido por que en efecto había una chica que realmente daba el aire de una princesa pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que al entrar fue rodeado por muchos hombres quienes se quedaron quietos pero impidiendo el paso a ise }

bien joven... -dijo una mujer de como al rededor de 30

que significa esto y bueno si quiere saber mi nombre es hyoudou issei hyoudou -contesto ise

bien joven hyoudou issei-san el por que fue rodeado es por que el padre de la princesa yuuki y su madre que son las dos personas que están alado mío a mi derecha esta el padre de la princesa yuuki y su nombre es hayato tsukishima y a mi izquierda esta la madre de la princesa yuuki su nombre es cristal tsukishima -dijo la señora

bien chico tenemos que probar tus habilidades bien chico muestranos tus habilidades ATAQUENLO -dijo hayato

(no soy muy bueno relatando peleas pero espero les guste :3)

fue en ese momento que todas las personas que estaban rodearon a ise lo atacaron por todas partes un hombre calvo lo ataco de frente empezando hací una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo contra ise pero ise no quería pelear pero como lo atacaron ise pensó que mejor después de derrotar a todos les pediría una explicación de todo esto fue que ise en un rápido movimiento hizo una barrida la cual hizo que el hombre calvo perdiera el equilibrio lo cual ise aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara noqueándolo pero los demás atacaron a ise dando patadas y golpes más aparte de golpes de chacos,bastones de madera,de metal y ataques de espadas lo cual ise esquivaba sin dificultad mientras se defendía de los ataques también atacaba con patadas muy pesadas aparte de fuertes y veloces mientras daba grandes golpes con una enorme velocidad noqueando a varios de sus contrincantes pero por la fuerza de sus golpes se llevaba a varios de sus oponentes en segundos ise había ya terminado con casi todos sus oponentes pero ise ya se había cansado de todos ellos ya que después de vencer a varios oponentes lo atacaron con magia y ataques mágicos como rayos,fuego,agua,gravedad,viento,espadas demoniacas y muchos ataques en combinación de unos cuantos ataques que se mezclaban para hacerle más daño a ise como lo atacaron con fuego mientras le añadían un ataque de viento potenciando hací el ataque el cual ise destruyó muy fácilmente mientras donde estaba parado apareció agua para que inmediatamente fuera envuelto en relámpagos azules pero ise salto hacia arriba donde encendió su puño derecho mientras caía que al momento de caer de pies ise golpeo el suelo con su puño mandando a volar a todos sus oponentes noqueados y algunos salieron casi ilesos pero otros no ya que salieron con quemaduras leves ise sintió que estaba por ser atacado desde su espalda esquivando hací una patada que cuarto el suelo ise lo esquivo dando una vuelta en el suelo hacia la derecha que al voltear vio que quien lo ataco fue un chico de como 20 años de complexión delgada pero con musculatura tenia el cabello largo de color azul oscuro con una cicatriz en su cuello y este vestía con un pantalón de color negro tipo de taiwando pero un poco más pegado junto con una playera roja con un símbolo de color negro que parecía un sol que están en el lado derecho con tenis color negro mientras que ise se puso de pie el chico lo ataco ise lo esquivo con facilidad mientras que el chico lanzo un golpe a ise en la cara pero ise lanzo también un golpe al chico en la cara pero ise paso su brazo por el brazo que el chico lo golpeo mientras seguía su trayectoria y que daba una vuelta mientras levantaba al chico con su pie lo arrogaba mientras ponía ise el brazo del chico mientras lo tomaba y halaba el brazo pero el chico logro safarce hací empezó una pelea de golpes donde gano ise sin casi golpes

bien chico acabo de ver tus habilidades y puedo decir que son muy buenas -dijo hayato

ha ha a ...que diablos acaba de pasar me pueden decir por que esos sujetos me atacaron -pregunto ise

bien chico es que lo que pasa es que teníamos que estar seguros de que eras fuerte se que no es el método más ortodoxo pero teníamos que saber si realmente eras fuerte -dijo cristal

si comprendo que quieran a alguien fuerte pero en serio era NECESARIO TANTOS OPONENTES -dijo ise gritando lo ultimo en tono histérico

jajajan si hasta yo admito que me pase de la raya haciendo que te atacaran tantos pero la seguridad de mi hija es primordial -dijo hayato riendo

bien hyoudou-san felicidades eres apto para el trabajo -dijo la señora

mmm... etto se que puede ser grosero pero puedo preguntar algo?? -dijo con duda ise

su adelante -contesto hayato sonriendo

bien digan me en que tienen que ver con el inframundo??? -pregunto ise

bien nosotros somos una de las cuatro familias de demonios más fuertes que están al mismo nivel que la de un maou -contesto cristal

ya veo con que al mismo nivel que un maou -dijo ise asimilando la información

si exactamente por eso mismo es que como hoy es la fiesta de mi hija yuuki ya que hoy completo el entrenamiento de 15 años que le impuse y como algunos quieren que mi hija se case con algún demonio de segunda algo que no pienso permitir ya que mi hija tiene el derecho a decidir por ella misma con quien casarse y bueno... -dijo hayato {mirando a su esposa cristal}

hahaa bien hyoudou-san lo que mi esposo quiso decir es que tu en realidad tienes dos trabajos los cuales son cuidar a mi hija y el otro es... bueno fingir ser su novio -dijo cristal a ise

he... heeeeeeeee -dijo ise impresionado

si hací es issei-san y di nos tu respuesta -dijo honoka

mmm... bien lo tomare pero yo no tengo traje para la fiesta -dijo ise

no hay problema sigue me issei -dijo hayato {guiando a ise auna especie de recamara donde había muchos trajes de colores y tallas}

elije el que más te juste issei -dijo hayato {mirando a ise para pasar a señalar los muchos trajes}

etto... mmm... -dijo ise {mirando cada traje}

mm... ha ese me gusto -dijo ise {señalando uno negro con camisa roja y corbata a juego}

mmm... buena elección issei ese es mi favorito -dijo hayato {yendo por el traje}

bien toma issei -dijo hayato {entregando el traje a ise}

he... heeee... etto n... no puedo aceptarlo -dijo ise

solo toma lo y ve a cambiarte -dijo hayato {dándole el traje a ise y aventarlo a un cuarto para que se lo pusiera}

y bien como me queda -dijo ise saliendo del cuarto con el traje puesto

mmm... casi podría decir que me veo a mi mismo cuando tenia tu edad y lo ocupe -dijo hayato

querido ya esta listo hyoudou-san que yuuki ya casi esta -informo cristal

si querida ya esta listo issei ahora mismo vamos bien vamos issei -dijo hayato {caminando a una puerta seguido por ise donde llegaron a un salón principal}

oka-san es exagerado ponerme un guarde espaldas -dijo yuuki «esta traía un vestido azul turquesa con zapatillas a juego y aretes de zafiros con su cabello suelto el cual es color azul y su vestido resalta su figura resaltando su pequeña cintura y su ancha cadera más aparte sus pechos los cuales están más grandes que los de rias»

hermosa -dijo ise {al ver a yuuki}

gr... gracias issei-san -dijo yuuki sonrojada

heee a si de... de nada -dijo ise apenado ya que lo dijo sin querer

ejemm seguimos aquí saben -dijo hayato

hai perdón pero solo dije lo que pensé jajaj -se escudo ise

bien como sea yuuki hija y hyoudou-san el auto los espera -dijo cristal con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara

hai bien entonces nos vamos -dijo ise {ofreciendo su mano a yuuki quien con timidez tomo la mano de ise}

bueno no se preocupen yo cuidaré a yuuki-sama con mi vida si es necesario -dijo ise {hací ise salió de la casa con yuuki a un auto «color rojo con el interior de un color negro en piel con los a cientos de color negro» donde entro ise en el lado del piloto y yuuki en el lado del copiloto ise y yuuki se pusieron en marcha ala fiesta}

dime etto puedo decirte yuuki-chan o solo yuuki ha pero si te molesta no lo hago más -dijo ise

no puedes llamarme como quieras pero con una condición -dijo yuuki

mmm.. una condición dime cual es -contesto ise {sin despegar la vista del camino}

que yo te pueda llamar ise -dijo yuuki con un sonrojo

mm... si claro -contesto ise con una sonrisa {pero sin despegar la mirada del camino}

está bien entonces puedes decirme como quieras ise -dijo yuuki a ise

mmm... entonces yuuki -dijo ise{estacionándose ya que justo había llegado al lugar de la fiesta}

e.. es... está bien ise -dijo yuuki sonrojada y tartamudeando

bien entremos yuuki -dijo ise a yuuki {saliendo del auto para abrí la puerta de yuuki para que ella saliera}

hai ise -dijo yuuki {saliendo del auto y dirigiéndose ala puerta principal de la fiesta}

vaya no pensé que sería no se ...tan grande -dijo ise {entrando ala fiesta junto con yuuki}

jaja si que puedo decir amis padres mmm... le gusta hacer las cosas en grande las cosas -dijo yuuki

ya veo -contesto ise {tomando la mano de yuuki para entrar}

mmm...por que sera que todas las personas que conosco con un gran estatus social le gusta hacer todo en grande,llamativo y sobre todo exclusivo~pensó ise

hola joven hyoudou-san puedo ver que se lleva muy bien con mi hija no crees querido -dijo cristal a hayato {viendo las manos de yuuki y de ise los cuales estaban tomadas de las manos}

mmm... si cierto puede que ise sea el indicado para yuuki jajajajaj -dijo hayato riendo y haciendo sonrojar a yuuki

oto-san qu...qu...que estas diciendo -dijo yuuki sonrojada y tartamudeando

que linda -dijo ise pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta

eso es perfecto hyoudou-san sigue hací y conquistarás el corazón de yuuki -dijo cristal

i..i...i...i...is...ise va..vámonos a .tomar un poco de aire fresco -dijo yuuki sonrojada y tartamudeando

s...si vamos -dijo ise {mientras se retira junto a yuuki a un balcón legos de sus padres}

por fin la encuentro princesa yuuki-sama me presento soy butal celberus y este es mi hijo tenma y quisiera que se conocieran usted y mi hijo -dijo el ahora identificado como butal

ha etto -empezó a decir yuuki

lo siento señor butal-san pero yuuki ya tiene novio y por eso tendrá que declinar a su oferta -dijo ise

Y TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME BASURA Y SI TIENE UN NOVIO SOLO LO MATO Y YA ASUNTO ARREGLADO SI ES NECESARIO -dijo butal «elevando su poder haciendo que el ambiente se tensara »

cálmate quieres que no quiero problemas -dijo ise

JAJAJA MOCOSO IDIOTA YA TIENES PROBLEMAS Y ESA MOCOSA SERA LA MUJER DE MI HIJO JAJAJA -dijo butal riéndose como loco

haa bien yuuki perdón por lo que voy a hacer y se qué tal vez perjudique a tu familia pero solo perdón -dijo ise

{para separarse de yuuki y golpear a butal en la mandíbula}

ven que con eso no estas derrotado o si -dijo ise

jajjaa maldito mocoso ahora si lo hiciste -dijo butal

(como les gusta que relate las peleas como esta arriba o como ahora la voy a escribir )

bien ven -dijo ise

elevando su poder cuartiando el piso donde estaba parado haciendo tensar el ambiente mucho más que butal

mocoso -dijo butal

elevando su poder más que antes pero no le llegaba a ise

jajaja es todo lo que tienes -dijo ise con risa

ise fue directo contra butal quien no pudo esquivar el golpe el cual lo golpeó directamente en la cara mandando lo contra una pared pero ise a una gran velocidad entonces apareciendo ise atrás de butal para patear lo hacia el techo donde ise apareció de nuevo juntando sus manos para golpearlo en la espalda haciendo que perdiera el como cimiento y haci caer contra el suelo

mierda lo golpe más fuerte de lo que pensé -dijo ise {para aparecer en el piso donde sujeto a butal del torso con una sola mano}

bien tenma toma a tu padre y vete de aqui -dijo ise {entregándole a tenma a su padre muy mal herido}

ha...hai -dijo tenma con miedo en su tono de voz {tomando a su padre para irse corriendo del lugar}

ise -dijo yuuki

yu...yuu...yuuki etto bueno haaa sólo di lo que quieres decir -dijo ise

haa g...g..r...a...gracias ise por protegerme -dijo yuuki {para poner sus manos atrás del cuello de ise para después besarlo}

yu... yuu... yuuki t... t... tu qu.. que acabas de hacer -dijo ise

y.. yo.. bueno etto ese es tu agradecimiento -dijo yuuki

bi.. bien -dijo ise

vaya que agradecimiento eso me recuerda cuando rias me beso pero con yuuki fue más inexperto pero dulce ~pensó ise

vaya joven hyoudou-san gracias por proteger a yuuki -agradeció cristal

si ise gracias por proteger a mi hija yuuki -dijo hayato

pero esto asido un desastre por que arruine la fiesta perdón -dijo ise

no de hecho eso fue un buen espectáculo de entretenimiento y también para hacer esto -dijo hayato {sacando un control (de quien sabe donde) y apretarlo para que del escenario saliera desde arriba una gran pantalla donde se podía leer una frase}

ISSEI X YUUKI

qu... QUE.. HEEEEEEEEEEEE -fue el grito que se escucho en todo el salón

bien solo hay una cosa que puedo decir ahora ~pensó ise

SI ASÍ ES YUUKI Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS -grito ise a todo el salón {mientras que tomaba la mano de yuuki y la alzaba al aire}

ise qu... que estas diciendo -susurro yuuki a ise

perdón pero solo eso me quedaba esa opción -susurro ise a yuuki

bien como ya escucharon mi hija yuuki tiene novio y es más están comprometidos -dijo hayato

asíasí es yuuki mi hija esta comprometida con issei -dijo cristal

si así que si se le acercan los MATO sentencio ise con un tono sombrío

{después ise se fue a una mesa junto con la familia de yuuki}

bien a comer -dijo hayato

después la noche fue normal como cualquier fiesta paso pero con la unica diferencia fue que ise se quedó a dormir en la cama con yuuki

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

*ring*ring*

mm...qu...que hora es?? -pregunto ise despertándose {cubriéndose los ojos con su mano}

mmm...ise que pasa -dijo yuuki despertando también pero sin levantarse del pecho de ise donde estaba

mm...mierda es voy tarde ala escuela lo siento yuuki pero me tengo que ir ala escuela -dijo ise {para levantarse irse a bañar y cambiado su ropa a su uniforme de kuho}

ise ven aquí -dijo yuuki con el seño leve mente de fruncido

ya está bien pero tengo que ir a mi escuela adiós -dijo ise{dándole un beso a yuuki el cual correspondió y sonrió para dejar ir a ise}

continuara...

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	16. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15: nueva alumna y nuevos problemas

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

~pensando

[entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc]

~transmisiones o de holograma ~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

*para cualquier cosa como suspiros,gemidos,abrir,cerras etc*

en el capitulo anterior...

mm...mierda es voy tarde ala escuela lo siento yuuki pero me tengo que ir ala escuela -dijo ise {para levantarse irse a bañar y cambiado su ropa a su uniforme de kuho}

ise ven aquí -dijo yuuki con el seño leve mente de fruncido

ya está bien pero tengo que ir a mi escuela adiós -dijo ise{dándole un beso a yuuki el cual correspondió y sonrió para dejar ir a ise}

haha bi... bien llegue a tiempo -dijo ise sentándose en su asiento mientras intentaba regular su respiración

buenos días clase saquen su libro en la pagina 134 por favor -dijo un profesor llegando pidiendo que sacaran su libro

*MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR*

[en una habitación de un color blanco con muebles a juego y un candelabro colgando en el techo]

que no voy a ir ala escuela y no -dijo yuuki asus padres

si vas a ir y incluso aun que no quieras ya hicimos los tramites para tu transferencia incluso ya terminamos con la casa en donde vas a vivir ahora en adelante -dijo hayato

hacies querida asi que iras ala escuela -dijo cristal a yuuki

nooooo -dijo yuuki

que si y se acabo aparte de que te quejas si iras ala escuela en una semana -dijo hayato

mmmm...entonces ire ala escuela ... pero ... -dijo yuuki

mmm... pero...pero que -dijo cristal

con una condicion y esa es que sea en la misma escuela que ise si no no voy a ir o si voy hare que me expulsen en dos dias o mejor aún en una horas que dicen piensen lo -dijo yuuki asus padres

haa...bien iras ala escuela de ise pero primero dejame ver en que escuela va -dijo hayato suspirando rendido ante su hija ya que de nuevo le habia ganado

bien adiós -dijo yuuki {para subir a su cuarto feliz}

no pense que realmente yuuki se encariñaria tanto con ise pero... -dijo hayato

pero que querido?? -pregunto cristal

no se pero no viste que yuuki esta usando un suéter muy grande cuando ella no suele usarlos en casa -dijo hayato

ahora que lo dices es cierto -dijo cristal

*EN LA HABITACIÓN DE YUUKI*

haa mi ise,mi ise eres todo mio y yo soy toda tuya jejeje -dijo riendo yuuki

*EN OTRO LUGAR*

*achu* {estornudo ise}

mi drak estas bien?? -pregunto tiam

master esta bien?? -pregunto yoru

anata estas enfermo?? -preguntó yue

no estoy bien solo que alguien esta hablando de mi en algún lugar de seguro -dijo ise

mmm...mi dracito espero que no sea una chica por que sino me tendrás que recompensar -dijo akame con un tono muy sugerente

n...no..como crees -dijo ise

eso espero mi dracito que ya tengo suficientes con yoruka,yue,tiamat y de koneko -dijo akame

pe..pero akame t...t...tu sabes que no puedo hacer nada cuando una mujer tan hermosa como tu o como las demás -dijo ise escudándose

si bueno no es como que yo te pueda recriminar nada pero solo recuerda ise que tienes que guardar nos una parte de tu corazón -dijo akame seria

si lo se todas tienen un espacio reservados en mi corazón sólo para ustedes -dijo ise asiendo ronrojar a tiam, yue, yoru y a akame

*UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS*

bien otro día más -dijo ise

si hací es mi drak -dijo tiam

si anata -dijo yue

hací es master pero lo bueno es que hoy salimos temprano -dijo yoru

si tienes razón -dijo ise

oye ise sabias que hoy tenemos una nueva alumna de intercambio -dijo matsuda a ise

y dicen que es una hermosura y que tiene grandes pechos -dijo motohama

ya veo -dijo ise no muy interesado

saben chicos según mis datos es muy hermosa y tiene pechos copa D le gusta la pintura, poesía y las artes marciales -dijo motohama {arreglando sus lentes}

mm... conque es muy hermosa hee -dijo ise

que pasa ise no pareces muy interesado n...n...no me digas que eres GAY -dijo motohama

QUEEEE ise t..tu...real mente eres -dijo matsuda el cual fue interrumpido por ise

claro que no parde idiotas -dijo ise {dando un leve golpe a matsuda y a motohama en la cabeza }

buenos días chicos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante ...ya puedes pasar -indico el profesor

hai... -dijo la voz de una chica

mm..esa voz siento que la conozco mmm...pero de donde ~pensó ise

mmm...aa ise hola -saludo la chica de cabello azul plateado (le cambie el color de cabello por que gusto más este :3)

ISE TU TRAIDOR -gritaron los dos amigos pervertido de ise

qu...que haces aquí yuuki?? -pregunto ise impresionado y ignorando a sus amigos olímpicamente

jeje bueno como mis padres me dijeron que tenia que ha asistir a una escuela busque a que escuela ibas y bueno supongo que lo demás ya lo imaginas no -dijo yuuki a ise

si de hecho si pero yuuki creo que mejor hablamos luego o si no el profesor se enfadara con los dos por interrumpir su clase por que mejor no te presentas como te estaba a punto de pedir el maestro -dijo ise gandose una sonrisa de su profesor dando a entender a ise que estaba de acuerdo

mm... bien etto mi nombre es tsukishima...yuuki tsukishima -dijo yuuki

etto tsukishima-san que relación tienes con ise-san??? -pregunto asia

ise y yo somos novios -dijo yuuki como si nada

hahaha realmente lo dijo bien estoy muerto seguro que lo estoy ~pensó ise {mientras dejaba salir un suspiro }

ise-san -dijo asia {volteando hacia ise con los ojos llorosos}

anata -dijo yue «con un aura negra y atemorizante»

dracito -dijo akame «con un aura igual que la de yue »

ise-kun -dijo irina «con un aura casi igual que la de yue y la de akame»

ise -dijo esta vez xenobia «aura igual que la de yue»

maaaster~ -dijo yoru «con un aura todavía peor que las demás y más atemorizante »

okey ahora si estoy más que muerto estoy acabado ~penso ise

mm... esto quienes son ustedes??? -pregunto yuuki

por favor que no digan lo que pienso estoy pensando que van a decirle a yuuki ~penso ise

yo soy la novia de anata -dijo yue

yo soy su novia -dijo akame

yo también lo soy -dijo yoru

yo soy su amante -dijo esta vez xenobia como lo más normal del mundo

y.. yo.. tam... también soy su ama... amante -dijo irina muy sonrojada

no yo soy su novia -dijo asia extrañamente seria

heee ise tienes mucho que explicar no crees -dijo yuuki «con un aura idéntica ala de yoruka»

po... por que me pasa esto a mi pero desde cuando irina y xenobia son mis amante pero asia desde cuando se convirtió en mi novia y sobre todo en una tan posesiva pero bueno mejor le borro la memoria a todos solo les dejaré con que yuuki se presento por que sino sera un desastre todo esto aparte que ya lo es ~penso ise

si está bien hablare con todas ustedes pero primero -dijo ise {para chasquear los dedos y una luz roja apareciera en el salón borrando la memoria de todos menos de yoru, asia, xenobia, yue, akame, irina, yuuki y por supuesto de ise}

bien señorita tsukishima por favor tome asiento atrás del joven hyoudou -indico el profesor {hací paso el día muy rápido}

*EN EL SALÓN DEL CLUB*

bien alguien me puede explicar que paso aquí??? -pregunto rias

jaja bueno rias lo que paso fue que -empezo a contar akame

*flas back*

ise nos puedes explica calmada mente por que esta chica dice que es TU NOVIA!!! -grito yoru

bu... bueno eso es que esto bueno -balbuseo ise {pero no por nada ya que tanto como yoru, yue, akame, irina, asia y xenobia tenían una aura muy terrorífica}

etto chicas mejor dejamos que ise-san nos diga por que no ise-san -dijo asia con una sonrisa pero su «aura era igual de terrorífica que antes y no ayudaba en nada su sonrisa angelical»

bueno yo lo puedo explicar -dijo yuuki {quien solo se había quedado mirando como ise sufria}

bien cuentanos -dijeron las seis chicas

bueno ise como saben fue auna misión hace una semana la cual era ser mi guarde espaldas pero su otro trabajo era fingir ser mi novio -djo yuuki

queeeeee iseee -dijeron las seis chicas {para darle una golpisa que no olvidaría en su vida solo para recordar que las mujeres enojadas dan miedo}

ahora entiendo por que oto-san nunca hace enojar a oka-san creó que seguiré su ejemplo y no are enojar alas chicas ~penso ise {tirado en el piso}

y también ese trabajo termino ese mismo día {cuando dijo eso las chicas suspiraron aliviadas} si pero yo mmm... como decirlo me termine enamorando de ise jaja pero fue sin querer -dijo yuuki

queeeeeeee -gritaron todas

que paso aquí???? -pregunto rias junto con akeno

ara... ara que paso aquí??? -pregunto akeno

ise-sempai que paso??? -pregunto koneko

ise-kun que te paso??? -pregunto kiba

ise-sempai que le paso??? -pregunto gasper {saliendo de detras de Kiba}

ise-sama que paso aquí -dijo ravel

ise-kun que te paso??? -pregunto ross

bien alguien me puede explicar que paso aquí??? -pregunto rias

jaja bueno rias lo que paso fue que -empezo a contar akame

*fin flas back*

okey pero no me esperaba que asia fuera a hacer eso con ise -dijo rias

fufuf ara... ara si realmente yo tampoco lo veía venir -dijo akeno

como sea rossweisse y koneko pueden ayudar a ise por favor y asia tu también -dijo rias

hai rias one-sama -dijo asia

hai -dijeron ross y koneko {hací procedieron a sanar a ise}

ha gracias chicas -dijo ise

bueno yuuki nos puedes explicar eso que te enamoraste de ise -dijo rias

hai me enamore de ise por que cuando fingió ser mi novio me defendió y vi que era muy amable aun cuando es fuerte no presume de ello aparte que ise tomo mi primer beso -dijo yuuki sonrojada

qu... queeee t.. t.. tu también le diste tu primer beso a ise -dijo rias muy sorprendida

ara... ara-dijo akeno sonriendo

ISE-SEMPAI -dijo koneko «con un aura siniestra»

yo puedo explicarlo -se escudo ise

no hay excusas sempai -dijo koneko {tornándose los nudillos} «con un aura siniestra»

yo bueno etto nos vemos luego -dijo ise {saliendo corriendo a una gran velocidad}

*esta acción de ise dejo a todos impresionados ya que ise había escapado de koneko *

*EN OTRO LUGAR*

haha... bien creo que koneko-chan no me persigue -dijo ise

fufuf... de verdad que le tienes miedo no dracito -dijo akame {desde la boot gear}

hee??? -dijo ise {mirando hacia su brazo derecho} (no recuerdo donde esta su boost gear de ise pero en mi historia lo tendrá en el brazo derecho)

hola dracito -saludo akame a ise

hola dracita y por cierto cuando en trastes en las boost gear??? -pregunto ise

mmm.. pues fue justo cuando estabas inconsciente en el piso cuando entraron rias, ravel, akeno, koneko, gasper, rossweisse y kiba fue en ese momento donde tanto asia, xenobia, irina, yue,yoruka y yuuki se distrajeron cuando Rossweisse, asia y koneko te estaban curando y se levantaron entre en la boost gear y bueno aquí estamos -conto akame

bien ya veo -dijo ise {sentándose en la sombra de un árbol grande ya que ise había corrido has una especie de pequeño bosque}

dime dracito en que piensas??? -pregunto akame

mmm... en yuuki que bueno acaba de confesarse a mi mediante rias -dijo ise

jaja si pero hubieras visto sus caras cuando dijiste que yo había sido tu primera vez fue épica sus caras -dijo akame a ise riendo

si pero no fue para nada divertido que irina, xenobia y asia me molieran a golpes sabes me pudiste haber ayudado -dijo ise

jaja si supongo que tienes razón pude haberte ayudado peroooo fue divertido ver como te golpeaban jajajajajaja -dijo akame riendo {desde la boost gear}

ja... ja.. que gracioso akame -dijo ise

vamos ise no sea.. s... mmmm... esta presencia es de ajaja ise parece que tendras vicitas -dijo akame

mmm... a que te refieres??? -dijo ise con duda

mm.. en un parde segundos lo sabras -dijo akame

*SE ABRIO UNA BRECHA DIMENCIONAL*

hyoudou issei tiempo sin verte -saludo vali con su seriedad característica de el

yo vali -saludo ise {alzando su mano con una pequeña sonrisa}

ise-sama tiempo sin verlo -dijo le fay

ise-nya -dijo kuroka con su personalidad juguetona de siempre

issei hyoudou tiempo sin verte -saludo arturo (no recuerdo como le dice arturo a ise por eso le dirá como vali)

sekiryuutei hace un tiempo que no nos vemos kakakaka -dijo bikok riendo

mmm... shif... shif are ise-nya -dijo kuroka {olfateando a ise mientras rápida mientras lo lamia} (igual que en la serie)

qu... qu... qu... que pasa -dijo ise nervioso y sonrojado

mmm... este sabor vaya no pensé que mientras yo no estaba dejaría de ser virgen -dijo kuroka

qu... queeee ise-sama ya... ya... no es vir... gen... -dijo le fay sonrojada

yo tenia que ser su primera ves de ise-sama ~penso le fay

vaya hyoudou issei realmente lo has hecho ahora kuroka va a estar con mayor razón detrás de ti al ya no ser virgen -dijo vali

jaja creo que tal vez tengo mucha suerte de que ahora tengo auna hermosa gatita -dijo ise

vaya eso es inesperado de tu parte hyoudou issei -dijo vali

jaja vamos vali solo dime issei o ise pero mejor solo dime de la forma que más te sientas cómodo -dijo ise

bien entonces ise pero por cierto que haces aquí??? -pregunto vali a ise

etto... bueno escapando de koneko-chan pero creo que exagere en la distancia jajajaja -dijo ise riendo se por sus acciones y por exagerar {mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza}

nya... por que ise-nya escapa vas de shirone -dijo kuroka con duda

jajaj eso es porque una chica que conocí por un trabajo que realice hace una semana hoy se transfirió a mi salón y después fue al club del ocultismo... que bueno ella dijo que estaba enamorada de mi y bueno aparte de que ella medio su primer beso pero estoy casi seguro de que es también de que mi primera vez fue con akame hahaha~suspiro ise -dijo ise

vaya por eso shirone estaba enojada ya que ella no quiere que le quiten a su querido sempai-nya -dijo kuroka

pero ise quien es akame ese nombre no me lo recuerdo -dijo vali

si-nya quien es akame-nya -dijo kuroka

ise-sama quien es akame??? -pregunto lafey

etto... bueno... eso... es... -dijo ise pensando en que decir

oye akame crees que les digo que tu eres en realidad el sekiryuutei ~pensó ise comunicándose con akame por medio de la boost gear

si... o bueno al menos a mi no me molesta que les digas ~pensó akame por la boost gear

bien ~penso ise

haah*suspiro*bien akame es el realidad draig el sekiryuutei y mmm... como decirlo bueno se que tal vez ya lo estén imaginando pero akame es mi novia -dijo ise

qu... que el sekiryuutei es realmente mujer -dijo vali ¿sorprendido?

nya... eso no lo vi venir-nya -dijo kuroka

el sekiryuutei es una mujer en realidad eso no lo vi venir -dijo bikok con sorpresa

el sekiryuutei es una chica y aparte es la novia de ise-sama -dijo le fay con sorpresa y ¿celosa?

con que el sekiryuutei es mujer hee -dijo arturo con su tono serio de siempre

bien pero por cierto que hacen aquí??? -pregunto ise

venimos por que un enemigo de DxD estuvo aquí hace un mes y su nombre es hans -dijo vali

ha... hans -dijo ise

yo lo matare a ese bastardo -dijo ise con tono frío y sin sentimientos «al mismo tiempo que una aura siniestra lo rodeaba la cual emanaba una gran sed de sangre»

is... ise-nya -dijo kuroka con ¿miedo?

vaya ise todo este tiempo que no estuviste realmente te has hecho fuerte tal vez ahora si podamos tener una buena pelea -dijo vali sonriendo

kakakakak parece que el sekiryuutei odia a ese sujeto kakaka -dijo bikok riendo

ise-sama -dijo le fay

issei eres fuerte -dijo arturo

mi dracito calma te -dijo akame {desde la boost gear}

hahaha*suspiró*bien -dijo ise calmándose «dejando de expulsar su aura»

bien sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí vamos a mi casa -dijo ise

bien ise vamos -dijo vali a ise y a su equipo

hai -dijeron en respuesta a vali

*EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU *

hola shirone -dijo kuroka {abrazando a koneko}

hee ne... nee-sama -dijo koneko

mmm...este aroma y esta esencia-nya shirone-nya acaso tu y ise -dijo kuroka

etto nee-sama puedes guardar el secreto por favor -dijo susurrando en al oído de kuroka

mm... pero sera con una condición shirone y esa es que ise sera mío en una semana -dijo susurrando kuroka extrañamente ¿sería?

bi... bien nee-sama -dijo koneko

bien-nya -dijo kuroka con su tono juguetón

dime hakaryuuko a que has venido -dijo rias en tono amablemente

lo que pasa es que el viejo de odín me dijo que tenia que venir como parte del grupo DxD para encontrar y si es posible acabar con hans -dijo vali en su tono serio de siempre

ya veo ise estas bien??? -pregunto rias a ise con preocupación

si rias estoy bien akame me hizo calmarme mm... hablando de eso akame quieres salir ya por que extraño verte en tu forma física -dijo ise {viendo su mano derecha}

mm... bien pero solo por que yo también te extraño dracito -dijo akame «desprendiendo una luz verde en volviendo el brazo derecho de ise»

haha*suspira* de verdad que es mejor o fuera mi dracito *chu*(efectos de beso súper realista _) -dijo akame {para besar a ise con pasión}

heeeeeeee!!!!!! -grito todos

akame sempai es solo mio -dijo koneko

nooo dracito es solo mío -dijo akame

no ise-san es mío -dijo asia

no ise es mío -dijo xenobia

eso no es cierto ise-kun es mio -dijo irina

se equivocan mi drak es mio -dijo tiamat

no anata es mio -dijo yue

nop master es mio -dijo yoruka

no ise es mío -dijo rossweisse

no ise es mio -dijo rias

ara... ara perdón pero ise-kun es mio -dijo akeno

no ise-sama es mio -dijo ravel

no ise-nya es mio-nya -dijo kuroka

no ise-sama es mio -dijo le fay

no claro que no el no es tuyo primero me vence para que sea tuyo -arturo

nii-san no ise-sama es mio y tu ni nadie me lo impedirá -dijo le fay seria

fufufu perdon pero ise es mio -dijo una voz suave pero seria

he esta presencia es de... ophis -dijo ise impresionado

hola mi lindo ise -dijo ophis con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a ise

ho... ho.. hola ophis -dijo ise

ophis esta hermosa con esa sonrisa en su cara ~penso ise

ise sabes esta noche seras mío -dijo ophis a ise en el oído provocando que ise se sonroje furiosa mente

qu... que me pasa por que me pongo tan nervioso tal... tal vez por que ophis al ser un dragón más fuerte que yo este bajo los efectos de sus feromonas de dragón ~penso ise (idea de la ira del sekiryuutei de kizuna ddraig creó que era esa la historia)

etto... bueno ha.. hai o.. ophis -dijo ise nervioso y sonrojado

dracito que te dijo ophis para que estés tan nervioso -dijo akame

etto na.. nada -dijo ise aun sonrojado

hah *suspira*bien dracito -dijo akame

pero sabes dracito me tendrás que recompensar con una noche donde seas solo mío -dijo susurrando akame a ise {en el oído de ise}

bien pero cuando llegue ese día no parare si no hasta que te desmalles o me canse lo que pase primero -dijo susurrando ise a akame con una voz ronca excitando a akame {mientras le mordía su orega levemente justo después de habérselo dicho en el oido}

lo estaré esperando -dijo akame

*EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ISE*

ise ven aquí -dijo ophis con lujuria

o.. ophis y... yo -dijo ise

maldición no le puedo decir nada a ophis cuando esta hací bueno sera mejor que ya me rinda ~penso ise

ise vamos no me hagas esperar quieres -dijo ophis en tono coqueto

o.. ophis aproposito que es lo que llevas puesto -dijo ise con sonrojo

mm... es que acaso no te gusta como me veo -dijo ophis con su voz suave la cual tenia lujuria en ella

ophis traia un conjunto de lenceria muy sexy de color negro el cual hacia resaltar su figura la cual aun siendo de loli era hermosa y sexy para los ojos de ise y de cualquier otro hombre que la viera

n. n.. no es eso es solo que me excitas con ese conjunto ophis y no se si podre contenerme para no saltarte encima y hacerte mia -dijo ise a ophis

fu.. fu.. no te preocupes ise por que no recuerdas lo que dije que esta noche serias mío -dijo ophis

si eso es cierto pero no pense que realmente fueras a crear una barrera en mi habitación pero no importa supongo ya que hoy no sales sino hasta aver perdido tu cordura ophis en la lujuria -dijo ise a ophis con un tono de lujuria

hai ise haz me perder perder mi cordura en la lujuria -dijo ophis {para besar a ise en los labios el cual use correspondió}

*ALERTA LEMON*

ophis -dijo ise {para empezar a besarla lentamente}

m. mmmm.. -dijo ophis {para poner sus manos en el cuello de ise y hací intensificar el beso para pasar de lento a una batalla de lenguas}

ha... ophis eres realmente una gran mujer -dijo ise {para bajar hasta el cuello de ophis done empezó a dejar húmedos besos}

ha... ha... haaa.. i.. ise -decía ophis {al sentir como ise besaba su cuello}

sabes ophis are que todos sepan que eres mía -dijo ise {para dejar marcas en el cuello de ophis}

ise-dijo ophis

ophis -dijo ise {para besarla mientras le empezó a quitar su ropa mientras que ophis hacía lo mismo quitándole su ropa a ise quedando en pocos segundos completamente desnudos}

ophis eres linda *beso*muy linda -dijo ise {besando a ophis en el cuello para bajar a sus pechos}

haha ise si se siente bien -dijo ophis {sintiendo como ise besaba su pecho para introducir lo en su boca mientras que su otro pecho era entretenido por la mano de ise jugando con el apretándolo, halándolo y hací dándole placer a ophis}

ophis eres tan linda cuando dejas salir esa voz tan linda -dijo ise para {cambiar de lugar ahora pasando su boca al otro pecho de ophis y su mano a su otros pecho para empezar de nuevo mientras su pecho en su boca lo lamia, mordía, halaba su pezón y soplaba excitando más a ophis}

hahaha... si ise más -dijo ophis

mi linda dragoncita del infinito eres tan linda cuando estas tan dócil y a mi merced mmm...vaya ya estas lista he ophis para esto no -dijo ise {para bajar su mano hasta su vagina de ophis donde al poner su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba muy mojada donde aumento el ego de ise el cual metió un dedo dentro de ophis}

haha shi ishe -dijo ophis al sentir el dedo de ise dentro de ella {mientras ella llevó su mano al miembro de ise masturban dolo excitando a ise }

hha o.. ophis eres realmente buena -dijo ise gimiendo {para introducir un segundo dedo dentro de ella}

haha -gimio ophis {al sentir como entraba dentro de ella un segundo dedo}

ophis -dijo ise {para ponerse encima de ophis y poniendo su miembro en su entrada }

ise vamos quiero ser toda tuya y que tu seas solo mío -dijo ophis para dándole a entender a ise que estaba lista {moviendo intimidad y hací provocando que tanto su intimidad como el miembro de ise serosaran excitando a los dos}

ophis a partir de ahora eres toda mía -dijo ise {para entrar lentamente en ophis}

ite.. -dijo ophis {para cuando sintió como el miembro de ise entraba en ella}

tranquila mi linda ophis pronto pasara -dijo ise {besando a ophis y sentarse provocando que ophis se sentara en cima de el lo cual también ayudo a que ise entrara en ella de una sola vez}

i.. ise ya.. ya puedes moverte -dijo ophis {moviendo sus caderas}

bi... bien ophis -dijo ise {para empezar a moverse}

haha -gimio ophis {al sentir como ise empezó a entrar en ella y a salir lentamente excitando la más }

haha... ophis eres tan estrecha me encanta -dijo ise {para poner a ophis en la cama con sus mano y rodillas en la cama para penetrarla mientras la empezó a embestir lentamente al principio para pasar a embestida fuerte y profundas}

haha.. shi... ishe -dijo ophis {mientras su lengua salía de su boca y sus ojos perdían brillo mientras se empezó a perder en la lujuria}

si hací es mi linda dragoncita disfruta del placer vamos dime a quien perteneces -dijo ise {penetrándola más fuerte, rapido mientras la tomaba por sus pechos }

haha*gimio*haha si soy tuya ise soy solo tuya pero sigue y no pares -dijo ophis {moviendo sus caderas haciendo que ise se excitara más y hací este la embistiera más fuerte dando estocadas profundas}

*estuvieron hací durante unos minutos*

ophis eres realmente linda -dijo ise {para salir de ophis la cual gruño por estar en desacuerdo pero ise la hizo que se diera la vuelta quedando su miembro en frente de ophis y la intimidad de ophis en frente de su cara la cual empezó a lamer su intimidad}

haha.. si ishe más pero sabes no es justo que solo tu disfrutes -dijo ophis {empezando a lamer el miembro de ise}

haha.. ophis si lo haces muy bien

*estuvieron hací por minutos*

haha... i... ishe... yo... yo... voy... a.. ve.. venirmeee!! -dijo ophis {para venirse en la boca de ise el cual bebió sus líquidos vaginales}

haa... ophis me ve..ven...vengo -dijo ise {para venirse en la boca de ophis al mismo tiempo que ophis se vino}

haha... haha is.. ishe redes realmente muy bueno -dijo ophis

haham...haha... y aun no terminamos mi dragoncita traviesa -dijo ise

{para mover a ophis haciendo que ella quedara acostada en la cama para que el la penetrara feroz mente mientras levantaba su pierna derecha y seguia penetrándola}

haha.. haha!!!! -shi ishe más fuerte mahs -dijo ophis

{mientras era penetrada con fuerza por ise mientras su lengua salía de su boca al mismo tiempo que su saliva escurría por su cuello el cual ise al ver esto dejó su pierna abajo para seguir penetrándola lamiendo su cuello dejando grandes marcas siguió hací por horas hasta que termino como por decima cuarta vez dentro de ophis}

ishe eres el mejor -dijo ophis {sin brillo en sus ojos los cuales se habían perdido por la lujuria}

haha.. *gadeando*ophis realmente eres hermosa eres la mejor -dijo ise a ophis {para abrazarla por la cintura posesiva mente mientras ophis se acomodaba en el pecho de ise}

*y hací quedaron dormidos*

haha*bostezo*mm.. esta sensación no es de ophis -dijo ise {tocando algo suave con su mano izquierda }

haa*gimio*

qu... que demonios -dijo ise {al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con akame dormida a su lado izquierdo y con ophis a su lado derecho y encima a koneko}

qu... que diablos esta pasando aqui ~pensó ise al encontrarse en esta escena la cual le recodo cuando asia venia y decía que no la dejaran fuera

*abrir*

mm... -dijo ise

is... is... is... ise-san, koneko-chan, akame y incluso ophis-san n... no... no me dejen fuera -dijo asia {para acostarse junto a ise}

qu... que diablos asia es enserio esto pero asia se ve muy linda ~penso ise {al ver a asia yendo hacia el }

asia tenia una playera blanca que era de el con unas pantis de color rosa claro

continuara...

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	17. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16: tenshi (datenshi)

«para describir los poderes o auras »

(interacción del autor)

{para sus acciones}

~pensando

[entorno - terreno o habitaciones etc]

~transmisiones o de holograma ~

-con tono confundido,feliz,triste,etc

descripción de personajes ø ropa

*para cualquier cosa como suspiros,gemidos,abrir,cerras etc*

en el capitulo anterior...

*abrir*

mm... -dijo ise

is... is... is... ise-san, koneko-chan, akame y incluso ophis-san n... no... no me dejen fuera -dijo asia {para acostarse junto a ise}

qu... que diablos asia es enserio esto pero asia se ve muy linda ~penso ise {al ver a asia yendo hacia el }

asia tenia una playera blanca que era de el con unas pantis de color rosa claro

etto asia qu... que estas haciendo?? -pregunto ise a asia {ya que esta se había acostado en su pecho junto con koneko}

ise-san eres malo al no dejarme estar contigo como antes aparte de que desde que llegaste no has estado con migo como antes -dijo asia a ise

si eso creó pero haha*suspira*tenia mis razones para no volver las cuales no te puedo decir pero una cosa si puedo y es para protegerlas que hasta apenas volví -dijo ise

ise-san no sabes lo sola que me sentí cuando te fuiste y no solo yo sino también rias onee-sama, akeno-san, koneko-chan, akame, irina, xenobia, ravel-chan y tambié rossweisse-san aparte de kuroka-san, le fay-san -dijo asia a ise

perdón asia es lo único que te puedo decir pero solo una cosa es de la que estoy seguro no me iré de tu lado o el de las demás -dijo ise

hai más te vale ise-san pero creo que ya va siendo hora de levantarse no ise -san -dijo asia {mirando hací la pared de ise donde se encontraba un reloj color rojo}

si creo que si...koneko-chan,ophis, akame despierten -dijo ise en tono suave {moviéndolas leve mente }

mmm... cinco minutos más sempai -dijo koneko adormilada {acurrucadose de nuevo en el pecho de ise}

mmm... cinco... más... minutos dravito -dijo akame más dormida que nada {volviendo a dormir}

mm... espera cinco minutos más ise -dijo ophis adormilada con voz suave {durmiéndose de nuevo}

haha*suspiro*bien solo queda una cosa que hacer -dijo ise un poco serio

mm... a que te refieres ise-san??? -pregunto asia

haha*suspiro*akame, ophis, koneko si no se levantan ahora mismo no las are mías por tres meses -dijo ise en tono serio con una voz suave pero sin perder su seriedad

*y como por arte de magia las tres chicas se levantaron de la cama*

NOOOO!!! ise/dracito/sempai - dijeron las tres al unísono

bien... bien no lo haré pero akame, koneko-chan cambien se que llegaran tarde a la escuela por que yo también tengo que cambiarme y por cierto también gracias por la gran vista -dijo ise {con la mirada fija en akame, koneko y en ophis}

haha... sempai pervertido -dijo koneko {cubriéndose con una sabana}

ise eres un pervertido -dijo ophis {igual cubriéndose pero ella con una cobija}

dracito eres un pervertido cierto -dijo akame {mientras se ponia una playera de ise que estaba tirada en el piso}

por que se cubren si ya e visto y tocado todo su cuerpo ya que me pertenecen ustedes tres -dijo ise con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a las tres chicas para que estas se fueran

bi... bien etto ise-san y... yo me tengo que ir -dijo asia {parándose del pecho de ise para irse de alli lo más rápido posible pero una mano la detuvo}

espera asia tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo -dijo ise {galando su mano haciendo caer a asia en la cama y este la abrazo por la espalda pegando su pecho con la espalda de asia para que de igual manera pasara sus brazos por sus cintura}

i.. is... ise-san qu... qu.. qu... qu.. que estás haciendo??? -pregunto asia a ise

nada solo es este tu castigo por golpearme ayer y aun faltan xenobia y irina pero tu asia seras la primera en recibir su castigo -dijo ise

he?? a.. a que te refieres ise-san con castig~ -dijo asia pero fue interrumpida por ise {que la tomo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza para ha cercarla a el y besarla en los labios en un beso lento}

mmm... -decia asia mientras era besada por ise

haha..asia eres realmente muy linda cuando estas sonrojada y también cuando estas celosa por que no te como estabas celosa cuando vistes a akame, koneko-chan y a ophis conmigo -dijo ise a asia quien se puso roja por haberla descubierto

bueno empezamos con tu castigo mi linda imouto -dijo ise

qu.. que imou... -asia estaba diciendo cuando fue callada por ise {con un beso el cual era apasionado el cual tomo a asia desprevenida y ella estaba en shock pero solo por unos segundos ya que ise metió su lengua en la boca de asia la cual apenas podía seguir el paso }

haha *gadea* sabes eres una imouto muuy mala por eso este es tu castigo -dijo ise {para besar su cuello donde dejo una marca muy visible}

haha*gimio leve mente* is.. ise-san -dijo asia {al sentir como ise le dejaba una marca en su suave y blanco cuello}

bien es todo tu castigo por ahora -dijo ise {para dejar a asia acostada en la cama respirando un tanto entrecortada y sonrojada mientras tomaba su uniforme para salir de la habitación para luego dirigirse al baño donde se baño rápidamente se cambio a su uniforme y bajo a desayunar}

he?? asia que tienes en el cuello parece una marca de algo -dijo rias {viendo a asia lo cual provocó que las demás la vieran}

etto... n.. no es nada enserio rias onee-sama -dijo asia

mm... bien te creeré asia -dijo rias

hai -dijo asia sonriendo

*UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS*

en esta semana ise se ha acerco a sus antiguos compañeros del grupo gremory mientras que ise castigo a irina como lo hizo con asia y a xenobia hizo lo mismo pero en este caso estuvo a punto de hacerlo con ella pero se controlo más aparte que el grupo de vali se quedo en la residencia hyoudou por su misión de encontrar información ha cerca de hans lo cual hizo que ise acortara la distancia entre el y kuroka,le fay como por supuesto con ophis que esta ultima esta muy apegada a el lo cual provoco celos de todas pero llegaron a un acuerdo después de que se reconciliaran el grupo gremory con ise el acuerdo al que llegaron fue que durante el día ellas pasarían tiempo con el mientras que en las noches tomarían turnos de tres de ellas para que durmieran con el lo cual ise al principio se negó pero fue convencido por kuroka y por koneko que lo convencieron con el ataque de hermanas gatitas lo cual ise termino por aceptar pero ise también en este tiempo le pidió a ophis que si podía enviarlo a una dimensión de bolsillo mientras que sin que se dieran cuenta nadie ise se había puesto sello que reducían o suprimían sus poderes que al mismo tiempo aumentaban la gravedad para ise el cual ahora tenía por hací decirlo pesas las cuales nunca se quitaba sino al contrario cuando se acostumbraba a ellas las cambiaba por unas más fuertes pero en este lapso de tiempo ise entreno en la dimensión que le pidió a ophis donde la gravedad esta aumentada donde estuvo entrenando durante un mes para el ya que el tiempo en la dimensión transcurría de diferente forma ya que para los demás fue sólo un día que no estuvo pero desde entonces ise estuvo descansando hasta que un día donde justo cuando todos estaban sentados en el sofá sirzechs se comunico con el grupo gremory y el de valí

~hola rias,vali-dijo sirzerch~

o. on.. onii-sama que pasa por que llamas tan de repente??? -pregunto rias

~es fácil rias lo que pasa es que necesito hablar con ise-kun sobre algo muy importante -dijo sirzechs a rias {mientras veía a ise quien estaba acariciando la cabeza de koneko mientras que esta estaba ronroneando}~

bien onii-sama y de que quería -dijo ise a sirzechs {siguiendo acariciando la cabeza de koneko}

~lo que te tengo que decir es en privado hací que si pudieras venir solo al inframundo este sábado y por lo que veo ya se llevan mejor eso me alegra -dijo sirzechs sonriendo~

bien entonces estaré allí este sábado -dijo ise a sirzechs

~bien entonces te espero ise-kun -dijo sizerch ~terminando con la transmisión

mi drak de verdad vas a ir?? -pregunto tiamat a ise

mmm... si tengo que ir para ver que tiene que decirme oni-sama y también por que tengo que preguntarle sobre algo -dijo ise pero con tono serio dijo lo ultimo

está bien mi dracito -dijo akame

ha pero dracita tu tampoco vas a venir y ire solo -dijo ise a akame

qu... q... que tu draciiitoo -dijo akame con tono sombrío

je.. jeje perdón dracita pero a cambio te recompensare cuando regrese -comento ise

pero a nosotras también anata, mi drak, sempai, ise-nya,dracito -dijeron yue, tiamat, koneko,kuroka y akame

h.. ha.. hai -dijo ise

bien entonces que te vaya bien adiós -dijeron todas las chicas de ise {moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro}

oigan aun no me voy aparte de que falta una semana -dijo ise

ise-sama etto tengo que decirle algo -dijo le fay sonrojada

he?.. ha.. claro voy -dijo ise {siguiendo a le fay hasta la parte trasera de la residencia hyoudou}

bien le fay que tenías que decir... -empezó a decir ise pero fue interrumpido por le fay {ya que esta lo beso en los labios}

mmm... -dijo ise ya que era lo único que podía decir por el beso {pero ise solo es tuvo en shock por unos segundos para tomar por la cintura a le fay para a pegarla más a el y hací profundizar el beso}

haha*gadeando*i.. is.. ise-sama y.. y.. yo.. yo.. lo.. lo amo -dijo le fay gadeando {mientras tenia sus brazos en el cuello de ise jugando con su cabello largo de el} (por si no lo había mencionado ise tiene el cabello igual que ichigo cuando se enfrento a aizen por segunda vez bueno sigan leyendo)

le fay yo también te amo -dijo ise {para inmediata mente besarla con pasión el cual le fay recibió gustosa para abrir su boca y dejar pasar a la lengua de ise haciendo que el beso se intensificará}

*haci estuvieron por como una hora besandose*

haha... ise-sama -dijo le fay

le fay -dijo ise

dracito me puedes explicar que esta pasando aqui -dijo akame

etto -dijo ise

si mi drak que esta pasando aquí -dijo tiamat

seeemmpaii -dijo koneko

ise deja a mi hermana ahora mismo -dijo arturo

nii-san ni lo pienses yo no dejare a ise-sama -dijo le fay

haha*suspiro*chicas por que no se calman saben como es ise que el un idiota que solo sabe amarnos -dijo rias tranquilizando a todas

fu.. fufu vaya rias dices eso pero tus acciónes no concuerdan -dijo akeno

*y no era para menos ya que rias tenia el poder de la destrucción en forma de esfera en su mano izquierda apuntando a ise *

bueno como sea ise puedes dejar a le fay que arturo es un completo siscon que se enoja cuando su hermana esta con un hombre que el no aprueba -dijo vali

bueno supongo que siendo un siscon es comprensible no lo crees le fay -dijo ise

hai ise-sama -dijo le fay

oigan NO SOY NINGUN SISCON -dijo arturo o mejor dicho lo grito

jajajjajaj -se empezo a reir ise por como actuo arturo

kakakakak.. parece que ya te descubrieron arturo ka... kaka -dijo bikok riendose

ha*suspira iritado* ya callate de una vez bikok -dijo arturo

hai.. hai -dijo bikok

ejem no cren que mejor hablamos adentro que sino se nos quedaran viendo como unos locos que estan gritando en la calle -dijo ise {aun tomando por la cintura de le fay }

si creo que mejor entramos apoyo a ise -dijo vali

yo estoy de acuerdo con mi drak -dijo tiamat

yo igual estoy de acuedo con sempai -dijo esta vez koneko

yo igual estoy de acuerdo con dracito -dijo akame

si vamos a dentro mejor -dijo rias

ara...ara..vamos a dentro -dijo akeno

bien -dijeron todos

*una semana después...en el infranmundo*

etto onii-sama que era lo que tenia que hablar y por que esta la onee-sama de sonia-kaicho aqui??? -pregunto ise

bueno ise-chan lo que pasa es que tengo algo que decirte pero sera después de que termines con sirzechs-chan -dijo serafall

he?? ...hai está bien -dijo ise

bien ise-kun decidimos que por todos tus logros y asañas serás promovido a demonio de clase alta -de claro sirzechs

ha...etto onii-sama puede repetirlo una vez más -dijo ise impresiónado

que fuistes promovido a demonio de clase alta -dijo sirzechs

felicidades ise-chan -dijo serafall {para abrazar a ise}

ha.. hai serafall-chan -dijo ise {para corresponder su abrazo para empezar a saltar por la habitación}

i.. is.. ise-chan etto -dijo serafall sonrojada y nerviosa {mientras seguía abrazados ella estaba nerviosa por como se había dirigido ise a ella}

etto perdón serafall-sama -se disculpo ise

mmmmm*se quejo*... no ise-ch... no ise-kun no te contestare ni a hablar hasta que me digas como antes hmpt -dijo serafall

ha... bi.. bien etto se.. sera... serafall-chan -dijo ise

hai!!! ise-kun -dijo serafall

ha.. hai serafall-chan bu... bueno serafall-chan no... nos vemos después onii-sama que necesita -dijo ise sonrojado y nervioso {mientras estaba nervioso por como se refería ahora serafall a el si antes apenas se había acostumbrado a que de dijera ise-chan ahora estaba nervioso por como su relación de serafall y de el había llegado hasta ese punto}

jaja...bueno ise ven sigue me ise-kun -dijo sirzechs

bi.. bien serafall-chan nos vemos después -dijo ise

hai ise-kun -dijo serafall

*en otra habitación*{de color azul fuerte con muebles a juego y en un sillón negro se encontraba el maou ajukar}

bien ajukar quiero que le hagas un juego de evil pieces a ise-kun -dijo sirzechs

mmm.. bien primero joven issei le diré lo que tiene que hacer primero -dijo ajukar

hai -dijo ise

bien primero acumula tu poder en una pequeña esfera del tamaño de un balón de basquetball -indico ajukar

hai... bien entonces -dijo ise {para extender su mano derecha para que empezara a acumular su energía en una esfera de color escarlata}

bien eso es suficiente -dijo ajukar

bien hecho ise-kun -dijo sirzechs

he?? pero aun me falta -dijo ise *confundiendo a sirzechs y a ajukar*

{entonces ise extendió su mano izquierda para que esta empezara a moverse a una gran velocidad hasta que formo una esfera de relámpagos negros con rojo sangre }

qu... qur es eso?? -pregunto sirzechs

va... vaya esto es genial es una energía diferente a la que había visto -dijo ajukar

jjajaj si bueno se que es un tanto rara esta energía -dijo ise {para juntar sus manos y hací haciendo que sus energías que tenia en cada mano se juntara haciendo que se formara una esfera de color rojo sangre con pequeños relámpagos de color negro}

bueno yo me voy a hacer sus evil pieces regreso en una hora -dijo ajukar {tomando la energía de ise para irse a su laboratorio riéndose un tanto perturbadora mente}

bien ise-kun dime ya te reconciliastes con rias y las demás no -dijo sirzechs {tomando asiento en un sillón color azul oscuro}

mm... si hace una semana -dijo ise

ya veo que bueno eso me alegra que ya se reconciliaron -dijo sirzechs

si pero siento que rias y las demás estarán muy impresionadas pero bueno eso lo puedo resolver con una que otra recompensa jejej -dijo ise riendo

bien ise-kun -dijo sirzechs

*y hací paso unas horas donde ise y sirzechs hablaron de cualquier cosa*

buen termine y tengo que decirles una cosa -comento ajukar serio diciendo lo ultimo

y que es amigo -dijo sirzechs también serio

que pasa ajukar-sama -dijo ise igual de serio

que... que soy un completo GENIO JAJAJA!!!!! -dijo ajukar gritando la ultima parte mientras se reía de forma perturbadora mente {cuando termino de decir eso ajukar tanto como sirzechs como ise les apareció una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime al mismo tiempo que pensaban eso era todo y solo por eso tanta seriedad}

a.. amigo se que eres un genio pero no crees que estas exagerando -dijo srzechs

no... no lo creó sirzechs ya que cualquier que hubiera intentado manipular la energía del joven ise hubiera muerto ya que su energía era demasiada para controlar aparte de ser muy poderosa hací que si cualquiera lo hubiera hecho estaría ahora mismo muerto -dijo ajukar

ya... ya veo por eso se tardo -dijo ise a ajukar

exactamente joven ise pero dejando de lado eso tenga aquí esta su juego de evil pieces -dijo ajukar {para extender un pequeño cofre de color negro con rojo con el logo de su casa de ise}

bien gracias -dijo ise {tomando el pequeño cofre}

bien pero primero venga joven ise que tengo que darle su pieza de rey -dijo ajukar {para tomar el pequeño cofre para abrirlo y sacar de el una cabeza de dragón la cual era de un color rojo sangre }

pe... pero esta pieza no parece la del rey es muy diferente -dijo ise

si amigo es muy raro que tome esa forma acaso tu amigo tu vistes que ver con esto -dijo sirzechs con duda en su voz

no se equivocan yo también me sorprendí pero la pieza tomo esa forma por si sola pero dejando de lado eso joven ise venga -dijo ajukar {para poner la pieza en frente de ise}

«la cual empezó a brillar de un color rojo para entrar en el pecho de ise»

vaya me siento diferente como decirlo...como con más libertad creó -dijo ise

bien ise-kun es todo por hoy -dijo sirzechs

hai onii-sama mmm... etto ajukar-sama eso que tiene en sus bolsillo son acaso -dijo {señalando al bolsillo derecho de ajukar el cual se veía muy abultado}

ho esto bueno parece que tus evil pieces son diferentes joven ise ya que estas no son como las convecionales ya que como sabes cuando haces a alguien parte de tu noblesa estos son mitad demonio pero en tu caso es distinto por que el lugar de hacer los mitad demonios los hace mitad dragón y esto bueno como la energia que me distes era muy fuerte me tome la libertad de hacer piezas de más -dijo ajukar {para sacar un puñado de piezas del mismo color de la de ise}

mmm... amigo esta piezas son distintas no me dijas que todas estas son... -dijo sirzechs

si haci es viejo amigo son piezas mutadas todas sin excepción -dijo ajukar

okey eso si no lo vi venir -dijo ise sorprendido

si yo también me sorprendi la verdad cuando lo vi -dijo ajukar

bueno pues felicidades ise-kun por ser promovido a clase alta -dijo sirzechs

hai... bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir con serafall-chan adiós onii-sama, ajukar-sama -dijo ise {para salir de la habitación y dirijirse hasta donde se encontraba serafall}

*territorio sitri*(creo que era haci)

bien ya estoy aquí haha*supira*bueno ahora -dijo ise {para tocar el timbre de la oficina de serafall}

si dijame -dijo un hombre era un hombre de entre los 40 o 42 años tenía su cabello peinado hacia atras con lentes y traje negro

a quien busca perdon -dijo un chico de como alrededor de 25 años tiene el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo con lentes y traje igual que el hombre alado de el

etto vengo a ver a serafall -dijo ise fingiendo un poco de que le daba un poco de miedo aun cuando el no lo tenia

mmm...disculpe pero serafall-sama no esta recibiendo vicitas vuelva después -dijo el hombre de 40 años

perdon pero no podemos dejarlo pasar ya que serafall-sama no quiere ser molestada perdon pero puede volver más tarde -dijo el chico de 25 años

haha*suspira*como quieran solo diganle que ise vino a verla... pero no ma hago responsable de lo que les pueda hacer pero solo diganle que etto... vino ise-kun -dijo ise {pero antes de irse ise}

*se podía escuchar pasos rápidos*

iiiiiiissssseeee-kuuuuunnn~-grito serafall {para saltar a abrazar a ise mientras que este la atrapo}

se... se... serafall-chan ho... hola -dijo ise sonrojado {mientras aun la tenia en brazos el podía sentir como los pechos de serafall se apegaba a el}

jejeje ise-kun *acurrucarse*si viniste -dijo serafall

jeje si por que te lo prometí no serafall-chan -dijo ise con una sonrisa

oye no te dirijas a serafall-sama hací -dijo el sujeto de 40 años

no puede referirse hací a uno de los yodai maou-sama -dijo el chico de 25 años

silenció ise-kun me puede decir como el quiera entendieron y si dicen una cosa más serán paletas de hielo entendieron -dijo serafall «mientras en su mano derecha se acumulaba su magia»

ya... ya... serafall-chan no seas hací si -dijo ise {poniendo su mano izquierda en la cabeza de serafall}

s... si está bien pero solo porque me lo pides tu ise-kun -dijo serafall sonrojada

bien pero serafall-chan que tenias que decirme -dijo ise con duda

pero tenemos que ir a mí oficina pri... primero -dijo serafall sonrojada

bien -dijo ise {para seguir a serafall hasta su oficina donde al entrar el y después serafall escucho como ella ponía el seguro a la puerta}

etto se... serafall-chan que esta haciendo... -dijo ise para ser interrumpido {por serafall cuando el se dio la vuelta lo interrumpió con un beso}

mmmm... -era lo único que decía ise

*hací estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que se les acabo el aire*

haha*respiración agitada*se.. sera... serafall-chan etto qu... que significa eso -dijo ise con duda

fu.. fufuf es lo que piensas ise-kun justo eso -dijo serafall sonrojada

vaya no pensé que tenias ese tipo de sentimientos por mi pero si son verdaderos entonces los acepto -dijo ise con una sonrisa {al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la apegaba a el}

hai... ise-kun entonces desde ahora tienes auna linda maou-sama solo tuya -dijo serafall

si solo mía y yo soy tuyo mi linda maou -dijo ise {para besarla mientras la toma con fuerza de la cintura a pegándola a el más}

*hací estuvieron durante horas entre besos, caricias y hablando hasta que serafall tenia que hacer trabajo como maou y hací ise se fue después de despedirse de serafall con un beso ise regreso al mundo humano*

bien es hora de regresar a casa mm... pero mejor tomo un pequeño paseó ~penso ise {para empezar a caminar sin un rumbo fijó}

*hasta que llegó a una cafetería*

mi vida es realmente genial tengo a chicas tanto hermosas como fuertes ~penso ise hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

yahoo sekiryuutei aqui -grito una joven

he??...penemue-san que hace aquí -dijo ise con duda {para dirigirse has la cafetería}

he?? ga... gabriel-san que estan haciendo aquí -dijo ise con duda

hola issei-san tiempo sin vernos -dijo gabriel saludando a ise

si hola hace tiempo que no nos vemos -dijo ise saludando alas dos

y dime sekiryuutei que haces aquí -dijo penemue

mmm... solo paseando pero vamos penemue-san dime solo issei o ise

-dijo ise a penemue

pero que hacen ustedes dos aquí no deberían estar en el cielo y en grigorio -dijo ise

haha *suspira con fastidio* lo que pasa etto...ise es que tanto como gabriel como yo estamos hartas de que tanto en grigorio como en el cielo solo nos tratan como sus secretarias y solo nos dejan el papeleo -expreso penemue con fastidió claro en su voz

ya veo bueno puedo entender como se sienten ya que después de todo ustedes aparte de ser muy hermosas son muy fuertes -dijo ise

pero dinos ise-san por que desapareciste por medió año -dijo gabriel

haha *supira*bueno eso es como decirlo es muy complicado aparte de ser muy larga la historia -dijo ise

no importa ise tenemos tiempo -dijo penemue

bien... bueno todo empezó cuando -dijo ise

*hací ise paso alrededor de como unas dos horas contando todo lo que le había pasado pero omitiendo su pelea con savitar que tenia que investigar quien era el*

vaya hiciste mucho no ise si eso es -dijo ise

mucho hiciste en poco tiempo -dijo gabriel

si pero también una cosa más fui ascendido a demonio de clase alta -dijo ise sonriendo {mostrando un pequeño cofre de color negro}

quiero unirme -dijo de repente penemue sorprendiendo a ise y a gabriel

yo.. yo también quiero unirme -dijo gabriel energética mente {alzando su mano}

que etto entonce...-dijo ise pero fue interrumpido por una luz roja

eso que es ise -dijo penemue con duda

su que esta pasando -dijo gabriel con duda

no ni yo lo se pero esto es -dijo ise {abriendo su cobre de color negro donde las piezas de...

continuara...

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


End file.
